


До свидания, мистер Снейп!

by TreggiDi



Series: Сказочная серия [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Out of Character, Retelling, kind-of-severitus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это ретеллинг «Мэри Поппинс», и, разумеется, Снейп у нас появляется с зонтиком и ковровым саквояжем. Гарри живет в чулане под лестницей, а Дадли невыносимый засранец. Ну, скоро Снейп это все исправит.От автора: Это правда детская сказка, и я не знаю, для кого я ее писала)) но мне очень хотелось. Типа северитуса, немного херт-комфорта. Эта идея очень давно жила у меня в голове.
Series: Сказочная серия [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Если ты ищешь Тисовую улицу, тебе придется попотеть — ведь на ней не растет ни одного тиса. Зато, если тебе вдруг понадобился дом номер четыре, ты найдешь его сразу же — ведь это один из самых чистеньких, ухоженных и приятных домов, про который говорят: «всё как у людей», или «не хуже, чем у соседей». Свежевыкрашенные стены его словно бы выгибаются наружу, так дом надулся от важности, осознавая свою замечательность.

В этом доме прямо сейчас завтракают на кухне двое его обитателей, миссис и мистер Дурсль. Мистер Дурсль не в духе, он то и дело вздыхает, топорща густые усы, и шуршит газетой. Миссис Дурсль пьет кофе, брезгливо морщась после каждого глотка, словно кофе недостаточно сладкий, но она по каким-то причинам не хочет добавлять сахара.

— Это ужасно. Чудовищно. Отвратительно. Препротивно! — заявил мистер Дурсль, выражая свое негодование еще более громким хрустом. Газета смялась под толстыми пальцами с коротко обрезанными ногтями. — Мы пропали.

Миссис Дурсль скорбно покачала головой, но муж не видел, занятый чтением объявлений на последней странице.

— Не знаю, что нам делать. Где мы сможем найти няню, которая вынесла бы общество Дадли, обладала бы лучшими рекомендациями и была бы согласна работать за самое маленькое жалование. Причем немедленно.

Дело в том, что, хотя внешнюю часть дома (ту, что напоказ) Дурсли старались содержать в чистоте и порядке, денег на остальные излишества (вроде приличного жалования для няни) у них не хватало. Впрочем, когда мистер Дурсль поставил жену перед выбором, она предпочла вложить деньги в будущее очень хорошее образование для Дадлички, вместо того чтобы покупать стильную мебель или новые занавески. Иногда ей действительно не хватало новых занавесок, но любовь к сыну перевешивала все житейские тяготы.

Миссис Дурсль действительно души не чаяла в своем сыночке. Но это не значило, что она способна была терпеть его капризы, вопли и выходки. Стоило Дадли начать канючить или возмущаться, как у несчастной миссис Дурсль возникали сильнейшие мигрени. Поэтому она не могла следить за детьми, и мистер Дурсль снова и снова нанимал нянь. Увы, ни одна няня еще не смогла продержаться рядом с Дадли достаточно долго; не далее как вчера ушла очередная, не попрощавшись. И зачем только они выплатили ей жалование вперед? Вернон Дурсль неодобрительно глядел на суммы, указанные в объявлениях. Миссис Дурсль сочувственно качала головой. Денег нет, вечно нет денег.

Да еще этот мальчишка, лишняя обуза. На него, правда, Дурсли почти не тратились, но это не значило, что с ним не возникало проблем. Приемный мальчишка вызывал у миссис Дурсль еще более мучительные приступы головой боли, ведь он был таким неприятным. Дело в том, что он был странным. Неправильным.

— Видимо, придется тебе сегодня присмотреть за Дадли, — буркнул Вернон, складывая газету.

— Но я…

— Мне пора на работу. — Он поспешно встал из-за стола, увидев гримасу на лице жены — скандала не избежать, так почему бы не отсрочить его до вечера, когда он вернется с работы? Когда Петунья начинала пилить его, мистер Дурсль практически слышал в ушах звук циркулярной пилы. Или дрели. Он работал с дрелями и сверлами уже больше десяти лет. Его фирма была весьма уважаемой в этой отрасли. Но ни одна дрель еще не звучала так пронзительно и громко, как голос чем-то недовольной Петуньи.

— Ужас, ну и ветер, — пробормотал Вернон, заматывая вокруг горла шарф и придерживая шляпу. — Таким ветром и зонт унести может. От такого ветра добра не жди. — Он рассеянно чмокнул жену в нос и ушел на работу, в Сити.

Петунья в отчаянии всплеснула руками и отправилась в спальню к сыну, морально готовясь развлекать и занимать его до самого вечера. Впрочем, ей удалось избежать этой участи, ведь ровно через сорок минут у калитки приземлился какой-то человек. Он словно спустился с небес — хотя нет, конечно, его всего лишь принесло Северным ветром.

***

Гарри весь день с нетерпением ждал, кого же им пришлют. О том, что должна прибыть новая няня, он узнал, подслушав разговор на кухне. В его маленьком чуланчике было отлично слышно все, что говорилось в доме на первом этаже. К сожалению, здесь также было отлично слышно, как Дадли топает по лестнице вверх и вниз — а делал он это довольно часто, просто чтобы лишний раз пошуметь.

Гарри очень хотелось поглядеть на новую няню. Ему нравилась Кэтти, их прошлая няня, хотя она и не сказала ему ни слова. Но она казалась доброй, ласковой и улыбчивой девушкой, и Гарри наблюдал за ней, приоткрыв дверь чулана. Ему было жаль, что она ушла — но, конечно, этого следовало ожидать. Дадли ее довел. Он всех доводит.

И вот наконец в дверь постучали. Ровно три раза, очень четко и уверенно. Гарри приник к узкой щелке между дверью и стеной, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его не заметили. Он слышал торопливые легкие шаги тети Петуньи. Она открыла дверь и на секунду замерла на пороге, словно не решаясь впустить гостя в дом. Затем все-таки посторонилась, и Гарри увидел новую няню.

Если можно было так сказать.

Это оказался высокий, очень худой мужчина, с длинными руками и ногами. Одет он был в длинное черное пальто, очень элегантное, а в руках сжимал узкий зонт. У гостя были черные, будто нарисованные краской, глаза и черные же волосы, такие гладкие, прилизанные и блестящие, что они казались вырезанными из дерева — «как у деревянного человечка», подумал Гарри. Он видел одного такого под елкой на прошлое Рождество. Человечек был прямой, жесткий и абсолютно несгибаемый.

Тетя Петунья тем временем оправилась от удивления и что-то бормотала. «Вы увидите, он очень послушный, спокойный ребенок», — сказала она. — С ним не будет никаких хлопот». Но голос ее звучал не очень-то уверенно. Гарри не слышал, что ответил мужчина, может быть, он ничего и не ответил, а только смотрел на тетю Петунью своими темными внимательными глазами.

— Ну а рекомендации? — вдруг всполошилась она. Незнакомец приподнял одну бровь — молча, но очень выразительно. Тетя Петунья сникла. — Ладно, — пробормотала она, нервно выкручивая пальцы рук. Мужчина прошел вперед, окинул взглядом прихожую, так, словно оценивал ее. Гарри, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как тот разглядывает стены, ковер, лестницу и, наконец, тетю Петунью — особенно пристально. Мужчина вел себя непринужденно и уверенно, так, словно он был хозяином дома, а тетя Петунья пришла в гости. Гарри это понравилось, и он даже улыбнулся, робкой, слабой улыбкой. Но в темноте чулана этого все равно не было видно.

— Пожалуй, я должна проводить вас наверх, чтобы вы взглянули на Дадли… в смысле, чтобы вы познакомились, он сейчас в детской, это наверху… — бестолково залепетала тетя. — Пожалуйста, идите за мной. — Она поспешила вверх по лестнице, а мужчина поглядел ей вслед, усмехнувшись. Внезапно — Гарри не поверил своим глазам! — он просто растворился в воздухе, и тут же оказался на верхних ступеньках. Гарри понял это по характерному скрипу, который всегда издавала вторая ступенька сверху. Тетя Петунья не переставала что-то говорить на ходу, и, кажется, ничего не заметила.

«Ну и дела», подумал Гарри.

***

— Ну, значит, все улажено? — Петунья улыбнулась, пытаясь выглядеть одновременно властной и вежливой. Нельзя позволять прислуге садиться себе на шею, важно сразу дать понять этому человеку, кто ему платит. С другой стороны, она не хотела показаться грубой или неприятной. Но этот хмурый мужчина сбивал ее с толку, она вела себя, как напуганная девчонка. Надо признать, он умел произвести впечатление. Сейчас он разглядывал Дадлика, сложив руки за спиной и слегка скривив губы, словно ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Но Дадличка, разумеется, не мог ему не понравиться, просто не мог! Он был умницей, стоял спокойно, вежливо улыбался — всё, как Петунья его учила. Главное — не спугнуть няню с первых же минут.

— Вы приступите прямо сейчас, ведь так? — уточнила Петунья.

— Если меня это устроит. — Она впервые услышала голос незнакомца. Он был низким, ровным и немного глухим, словно этот человек говорил, приложив ладонь ко рту. — В доме есть еще ребенок?

— Да, но… Вам не стоит об этом волноваться. Ваша задача — присматривать за Дадли. Вот и всё, — улыбнулась Петунья. Она показала Дадли глазами на гостя, и он растянул губы в еще более широкой и сладкой улыбке.

— Я вам подхожу? — спросил он.

— Дадли! — притворно возмутилась Петунья. — Веди себя прилично!

Мужчина, представившийся как Северус Снейп, продолжил невозмутимо разглядывать ее сына. В конце концов, он едва заметно наклонил голову — большой нос словно клюнул воздух.

— Я принимаю ваше предложение, — сказал он таким тоном, словно делал им большое одолжение.

«Я, разумеется, сразу поставила его на место. Он прекрасно понял, кто здесь всем распоряжается», — говорила потом мужу миссис Дурсль. Вернон Дурсль рассеянно кивал, глядя, как за окном ветки гнет Северный ветер.

***

— Только посмотри! Ну, ну же! — Дадли толкал Гарри в бок, довольно ощутимо, и чуть подпрыгивал на месте от возбуждения. Гарри нерешительно протянул руку и дотронулся до чудного зонта, лежащего поперек кровати в комнате мистера Снейпа. Ручка зонта была сделана в виде изгибающейся змеи, и держаться следовало за змеиную морду с высунутым раздвоенным языком. Гарри никогда еще не видел такого зонта. Было в нем что-то особенное… волшебное.

— Ну и чудак! — сказал Дадли, и Гарри поежился. Его по-всякому называли — и чудаком, и лунатиком, и чокнутым, и странным. В понимании Дурслей, быть странным — это очень-очень плохо. Гарри не мог понять, в чем именно заключается его странность. Может, в том, что он спал в чулане, а не как все люди, в спальне.

Но в этот раз Дадли говорил не про Гарри.

— Прикинь, у него есть такая большая сумка, как дорожная, только не на колесиках… и из нее он вытаскивает целую кучу книг, и всяких склянок, и еще черти что! — Дадли оглянулся по сторонам: не услышал ли кто, как он ругается. — А еще, нет, ты только представь, он вытащил оттуда кресло! Настоящее кресло, вот, смотри, оно стоит в углу! Он привез его с собой, и книги, и все это поместилось в сумке. Как будто у нее вообще дна нет!

Гарри покачал головой. Дадли много чего сочинял, но ведь Гарри тоже видел, как мистер Снейп исчез, чтобы появиться в другом месте. Ему все интересней и интересней становился этот человек. Хотел бы он, чтобы мистер Снейп и за ним тоже приглядывал!

Но Дадли вдруг нехорошо усмехнулся, щелкнув пальцами по ручке-змее.

— Я его тоже выгоню. — Дадли изводил всех нянь, и Гарри знал, что увольнение мистера Снейпа — вопрос времени. — Я уже придумал, как. Закину ему пару безделушек в сумку, пусть мама подумает, что он вор. Тогда его сразу выкинут из дома.

— А если позовут полисмена? — испуганно спросил Гарри. Дадли, похоже, понравилась такая мысль, и он даже не заметил, что Гарри подал голос без разрешения.

— Да, это будет клево! Тогда его посадят, и он умрет в тюрьме. Со своим зонтом в обнимку!

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — взмолился Гарри. Дадли насупился.

— Ты тут еще ныть будешь! Не нужны мне никакие няни. А тем более такие странные. Маме нравится ее коллекция фарфоровых фигурок, так вот ее-то носатый и украдет!

— Но это же нечестно, так ведь нельзя! Ему же достанется, хотя он ни в чем…

— Цыц, мелкий! — Дадли толкнул Гарри, нахмурив брови. — Ты только попробуй, разболтай что-нибудь — и тебе не жить. Уродец.

Уродцем Гарри тоже звали довольно часто. Когда Дадли начинал обзываться, это значило, что пора уходить — иначе он мог раззадориться и начать драться. Гарри торопливо вышел из комнаты, хотя ему и не хотелось оставлять Дадли наедине с зонтом. «Сломает змею, а ведь такая красивая…», — вздохнул Гарри.

Мысль о том, что Дадли хочет сделать ужасную вещь, не давала ему покоя. Он сидел в чулане и думал, думал, что же случится с бедным мистером Снейпом, когда дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья найдут у него в сумке свои фарфоровые фигурки. Это же будет страшный скандал. А что если дядя Вернон ударит мистера Снейпа? «Нет, если он вдруг начнет махать руками, мистер Снейп просто исчезнет в воздухе», — успокоил себя Гарри. Хотел бы он и сам так уметь. Дядя Вернон еще ни разу по-настоящему не лупил Гарри, но пару раз был близок к этому, а уж затрещины, тычки и подзатыльники раздавал за просто так.

И все же, Гарри ужасно не хотелось, чтобы с мистером Снейпом поступали подобным образом. Отчего-то одна лишь мысль об унизительном, ужасном скандале, когда мистер и миссис Дурсль будут кричать на этого спокойного и строгого человека, очень расстраивала. Гарри не хотел, чтобы это случилось. И он не хотел, чтобы мистер Снейп покидал этот дом.

Вечером вся семья ужинала за столом. Гарри ел в чулане, потому что у тети Петуньи портился аппетит, стоило ей увидеть «несносного мальчишку». В этот раз у него у самого аппетита не было, он не мог усидеть на месте от беспокойства. Наконец он понял, что нужно сделать.

Гарри пробрался наверх, в комнату мистера Снейпа. Сумка стояла в углу, рядом с книжным шкафом. Пробормотав себе под нос извинения, Гарри засунул туда руку. Фарфоровая фигурка словно сама прыгнула ему в ладонь, даже искать не пришлось. Это была тощая гончая, принявшая стойку — одна из коллекционных собачек тети Петуньи.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался негромкий голос, и Гарри подскочил на месте, чудом не уронив статуэтку. Он огляделся по сторонам, но в комнате по-прежнему никого не было, и только зонтик лежал на кровати. — Зачем ты ее взял? — спросила змея на ручке зонтика. Гарри приоткрыл рот от удивления. — Тебя разве не учили, что нельзя лазать по чужим сумкам и брать чужие вещи?

— П-простите, я только хотел вернуть ее на место. — Гарри покосился на собачку в своих руках, словно ожидал, что и она сейчас заговорит. Змея, кажется, улыбнулась — если только змеи умеют улыбаться, но раз уж зонтики умеют разговаривать, отчего бы и змеям не улыбаться?

— Зачем? Тот мальчик положил ее сюда, а ты забираешь.

— Он хочет… сделать не очень хорошую вещь. Чтобы все подумали, что мистер Снейп…

Тут на лестнице раздались тяжелые шаги. Гарри вздрогнул — наверное, внизу услышали его голос, когда он разговаривал со змеей, то даже не потрудился понизить его.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Вернон Дурсль, который тут же гневно нахмурился.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! Кто разрешил тебе заходить в эту комнату?!! — Тут он увидел, что Гарри держит в руках. — Ах ты поганец! Петунья?! Петунья! Иди сюда!

Уже через минуту в тесной комнатке были все обитатели дома. Гарри стоял, опустив пылающее от стыда лицо, и мечтал провалиться под землю. Что же теперь будет? Его накажут, это точно.

— Зачем ты взял это?! Вернон, забери у него, немедленно! Ты хоть знаешь, какая это ценность? Кто позволил тебе трогать моих собачек?! — воскликнула тетя, голос ее был громким и неприятным, и мистер Дурсль поморщился, а мистер Снейп остался невозмутимым.

Дадли незаметно, за спинами родителей, показал Гарри кулак.

— Простите, я… п-п-простите… — пробормотал Гарри и отдал собачку дяде Вернону. — Я…

— Что ты вообще здесь забыл, маленький бездельник?! — спросил тот.

— Он хотел ее вернуть на место, мам, мы просто заметили, как мистер Снейп кладет ее в сумку, — заявил Дадли, и все повернулись к нему. Дадли скромно потупился, изображая нерешительность. — Нам показалось странным, что мистер Снейп забирает себе твоих собачек. Там и еще были, он их сунул в свою сумку.

— Дадли! — ахнула тетя Петунья. Дядя Вернон подозрительно взглянул на мистера Снейпа, который, казалось, слушал вранье Дадли с легким любопытством.

— Что это ты говоришь? Хочешь сказать, что сам видел, как он… — Дядя Вернон покосился на Снейпа, и тот встретил его взгляд, подняв одну бровь. — Это правда? — спросил Вернон у Снейпа, и лицо его начало багроветь, Гарри прекрасно знал, что это плохой знак. Он отступил к стене, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным.

— Нет, — спокойно и коротко ответил мистер Снейп, затем пересек комнату и склонился над сумкой. Задумчиво извлек из нее еще две фигурки, повертел в тонких пальцах.

— Но они же лежат у вас в сумке! — визгливо воскликнула тетя Петунья, негодующе тыча в него пальцем. Мистер Снейп ухмыльнулся, пристально глядя на Дадли.

— Разумеется. Их туда подложили.

— Что-о?

— Ваш сын, видимо, счел это забавным. Боюсь, что вынужден не согласится с этим. Думаю, мне придется наказать его за попытку лгать и клеветать.

— Мой Дадли не станет обманывать! — воскликнула тетя Петунья, притягивая к себе сына и заключая в объятья. Он прижался щекой к ее животу и покосился на Снейпа, едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Как вы докажете, что это он врет, а не вы? — гаркнул дядя Вернон. Мистер Снейп сжал губы и неприязненно взглянул на него долгим, пристальным взглядом, под которым Вернон съежился. Гарри тоскливо подумал, что все напрасно, что мистер Снейп не станет ничего доказывать, и его выгонят, он уйдет, как и все остальные, потому что так всегда происходит, Дадли всех выгоняет, и даже этот загадочный человек сейчас уйдет, растворится в воздухе, исчезнет с тихим хлопком, как тогда, на лестнице. Эта мысль отчего-то внушала Гарри ужасную тоску и печаль. Мистер Снейп вдруг вздрогнул и оглянулся на него, впервые за все это время посмотрев ему в глаза. Темные, блестящие, невероятно глубокие глаза его завораживали, Гарри не мог пошевелиться, только сильнее вжимался в стену. Наконец мистер Снейп вынул из сумки небольшой флакон.

— Докажу очень просто. Дадли всего лишь придется выпить мое фирменное лекарство от лжи. И тогда он, конечно же, расскажет нам всю правду.

— Я не буду, не буду ничего пить! — завопил Дадли, прижимаясь к матери. Мистер Снейп молча взглянул на него, он ничего не сказал, даже не нахмурился, но отчего-то не послушаться его было невозможно. Дадли тут же притих и открыл рот, позволяя влить в себя лекарство. Он ожидал, что то будет горьким или противным, и заранее сморщил круглое личико, но вдруг оно расплылось в блаженной улыбке, и Дадли даже причмокнул губами.

— Малиновый сироп и бисквиты. Еще, еще!

Но мистер Снейп был неумолим. Он спрятал флакон обратно в сумку, повернулся к Дадли и спросил:

— Так что же, ты действительно видел, как я клал эти фигурки себе в сумку?

Дадли хихикнул.

— Ну уж нет! Я сам их туда положил.

Петунья охнула, а Вернон Дурсль скривился, словно отведал лимона.

— Зачем же? — приподнял бровь мистер Снейп.

— Чтобы вас выгнали вон отсюда! — Дадли нахмурился. Он словно хотел соврать, но стоило ему открыть рот, как оттуда вылетала только правда. — Я так и раньше делал.

— Вот как. И почему ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил мистер Снейп ровным голосом.

— Потому что я боюсь вас, и еще потому, что я хочу, чтобы со мной была только мама, а когда она зовет нянь, то она ко мне не подходит, и не играет со мной! — выпалил Дадли и закрыл лицо руками, покраснев от стыда. Тетя Петунья отвела глаза, неловко отступая к двери. Мистер Снейп посмотрел на нее, и лицо его было все так же бесстрастно.

— Думаю, вопрос закрыт. Теперь, с вашего позволения, я подумаю над наказанием для Дадли.

— Д-да, да, конечно же, — пробормотала Петунья. Ни на кого не глядя, она поспешно покинула комнату, и выглядело это как бегство. Вернон несколько секунд глядел ей вслед, потом кинул хмурый взгляд на мистера Снейпа и тоже ушел. Дадли боком, неуклюже пробрался к двери, явно опасаясь оставаться рядом со Снейпом без присутствия родителей. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, мистер Снейп негромко хмыкнул, думая о чем-то своем.

О Гарри все забыли, и сейчас он стоял, прижавшись к стене, и не знал, как ему себя вести. Он очень хотел уйти вниз и спрятаться в чулане, потому что и так слишком много волнений пережил за этот день, и сейчас нужно было время, чтобы еще раз обдумать все происшедшее. Кроме того, он понимал, что здесь ему находиться нельзя, и беспокоился, что мистер Снейп и ему придумает какое-нибудь наказание. Но вместе с тем Гарри отчаянно хотелось, чтобы мистер Снейп вспомнил о нем, повернулся к нему, хоть что-нибудь сказал, так, словно Гарри тоже, хоть немного, его подопечный. И мистер Снейп, словно услышав его мысли, обернулся. Он снова посмотрел на Гарри, без улыбки, но и не хмурясь. Взгляд его блуждал по лицу Гарри, словно он пытался определить, что Гарри за человек, судя по его внешнему виду. Гарри неловко попятился, натягивая рукава вытянувшегося джемпера на кисти рук.

— Он пытался тебе помочь! — сказал зонт, но мистер Снейп его словно бы и не услышал. Он все еще разглядывал Гарри, как какую-то диковинную зверушку, и тонкие пальцы его сжимались, комкая темную ткань строго одеяния.

— Иди вниз и доешь свой ужин, — сказал мистер Снейп, и Гарри поспешил к двери. На самом пороге он вдруг обернулся и, набравшись смелости, спросил:

— Мистер Снейп, а вы никогда от нас не уйдете, правда?

Мистер Снейп взглянул в окно, а потом усмехнулся себе под нос.

— Останусь, пока ветер не переменится.


	2. Chapter 2

— А он точно будет дома? — спросил Дадли, не прекращая пинать стоящее впереди сиденье.

— По-твоему, был бы хоть малейший смысл идти в гости к человеку, которого нет дома? — сухо поинтересовался мистер Снейп. Дадли на секунду замер, задумавшись. Потом он пнул сиденье еще сильнее.

— Нет.

— Тогда скажи мне, похож я на человека, склонного совершать бессмысленные поступки?

Дадли опасливо покосился на мистера Снейпа.

— Не-ет, — протянул он. Гарри отвернулся к окошку, спрятав улыбку в кулачок. Уж кто-кто, а мистер Снейп меньше всего был похож на подобного человека.

Автобус остановился и с шипением раскрыл створки дверей, впуская вымокших пассажиров и струи дождя. Затем продолжил свой путь. Гарри глядел в окно, похожее на стекло аквариума, таким мокрым оно было. Представляете, дождь зарядил с раннего утра, и собирался идти целый день, до вечера! Неслыханная наглость. В доме на Тисовой улице было скучно, сыро и пахло овсянкой, которую давали на завтрак. Мистер Дурсль, замотавшись по самые уши в шарф, ушел на работу, ворча что-то о том, что всем англичанам следовало бы при рождении выдавать резиновые шлюпки. Миссис Дурсль слегла с очередной мигренью, запершись в спальне и приказав ее не беспокоить. Гарри собирался потихоньку выбраться в гостиную и посмотреть телевизор, когда дверь в чулан отворилась. Мистер Снейп изумленно оглядел чулан, но тут же снова сделал равнодушное лицо, и велел Гарри одеваться.

— Но, сэр… — начал Гарри робко, на что мистер Снейп лишь нахмурился.

— Мы идем в гости. Одетый, в резиновых сапогах. В прихожей. Через пять минут. Уже четыре. — И он ушел.

Гарри не стал спорить. На самом деле, он был жутко рад. Раньше он никогда не был ни у кого в гостях. А тем более, не ходил в гости к старому знакомому мистера Снейпа.

— Он был моим учителем много лет назад, — пояснил мистер Снейп, пока они шагали к остановке под большими черными зонтами. Зонт мистера Снейпа преспокойно притворялся обычным, и ручка в виде змеи не говорила ни слова.

— А почему его зовут мистер Слизнорт? Он что, есть слизней?! — хихикнул Дадли, болтая ногами. Мистер Снейп выразительно на него посмотрел.

— Не спрашивай ни о чем, а то он велит нам вернуться домой! — с отчаяньем прошептал Гарри Дадли, когда мистер Снейп отвернулся.

— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся Дадли, колошматя ногами по спинке сиденья, на которое только что приземлилась грустная и весьма сырая старушка. Возможно, она была грустной именно оттого, что вся отсырела, а может, и не поэтому.

— Прекрати. — Голос мистера Снейпа заставил обоих вздрогнуть, и даже старушка опасливо обернулась, проверяя, не ей ли это сказали. — Мы выходим.

Двери автобуса открылись, и все трое синхронно раскрыли над головой зонты.

Они шагали по улице, и Дадли подпрыгивал от нетерпения, наступая во все лужи так, чтобы брызги попали на Гарри. Тот торопливо семенил рядом, заглядывая в лицо мистера Снейпа, чтобы понять, злится он или нет. Для этого приходилось задирать голову и чуть отодвигать в сторону старый зонт мистера Вернона, который дал ему Снейп.

У витрины табачного магазина они остановились, и мистер Снейп долго поправлял манжеты рукавов и разглаживал складки на своем и без того безупречном черном одеянии. Затем строго взглянул на Дадли и Гарри.

— Пойдемте же! — раздраженно велел он, словно это они его задерживали.

Они остановились перед дверью, сделанной из добротного темного дерева. Возможно, такая дверь должна быть в благородных домах — она прямо-таки излучала благородство, и даже круглая дверная ручка была исполнена чувства собственного достоинства. Мистер Снейп постучал, как и всегда, ровно три раза — четко и коротко.

— Входите, входите! — раздался добродушный голос.

Они очутились в просторной светлой комнате. Стол был накрыт, на нем уже дымился пузатый белый чайник и стояли корзиночки с кексами, булочками и пирожными. Горел огонь в камине, и было очень уютно, особенно оттого, что за окнами шумел дождь. Мягкое кресло стояло у камина, рядом был низенький журнальный столик, заваленный толстыми фолиантами.

— А, вот и вы! — раздался все тот же голос. Гарри и Дадли принялись вертеть головой, в поисках хозяина, но в комнате никого не было. — Очень рад, что ты пришел, очень рад, Северус! Сколько лет я не видел тебя? О, это очень приятная встреча, очень, очень. Проходите, что же вы? Проходите к камину, вы, наверное, все вымокли до нитки!

Мистер Снейп вежливо кивнул и положил свой зонт в подставку для зонтов. Гарри и Дадли последовали его примеру. Мистер Снейп снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку, потом помог раздеться мальчикам. Дадли тут же кинулся к пирожным, а Гарри принялся озираться, пытаясь запомнить сразу все — и ковер с толстым ворсом, и книги, и огонь в камине, и фотографии на каминной полке.

— Встань прямо и не хватай без спросу, — резко сказал мистер Снейп, и Дадли виновато положил надкусанный кекс в корзинку. — Тебе не пришло в голову, что стоит для начала поприветствовать хозяина дома, прежде чем набрасываться на угощения? Ну же, это элементарная вежливость.

Гарри испугался и стал оглядываться еще активней, чтобы поздороваться с хозяином и не быть грубым. Но казалось, голос существовал отдельно от человека и звучал сам по себе. «Возможно, голосу и не нужен кто-то, чтобы звучать. А может, этот самый учитель мистера Снейпа ушел по делам, но оставил свой голос, чтобы не быть грубым и встретить гостей?» — подумал Гарри.

— Не крути головой, это выглядит нелепо, — сделал ему замечание мистер Снейп. — Ну же, подойдите и поздоровайтесь!

Невероятно, но он, похоже, имел в виду кресло. Гарри нерешительно подошел и кивнул креслу.

— Э-э… Здравствуйте.

— Без «э-э», Поттер, — поморщился мистер Снейп.

Голос укоризненно произнес:

— Ну, ну, Северус! Не будь таким строгим. Я помню, раньше ты не придавал такого большого значения этикету. Помню, когда тебя особо увлекал какой-нибудь эксперимент, ты не замечал вокруг никого и не поздоровался бы даже с директором, вздумай он подойти к тебе!

Мистер Снейп поджал губы.

— Дадли, ты тоже, — только и сказал он. Дадли с сомнением поглядел на кресло, потом на Снейпа, потом снова на кресло.

— Не буду я здороваться с креслом. Это странно!

— Ох, я же совсем забыл! Ну, это все дождь, и возраст, конечно, возраст — делает меня рассеянным, — запричитал голос, и в тот же момент кресло начало менять свою форму, превращаясь в пухлого пожилого мужчину. Он торопливо оправил домашний халат, той же расцветки, что и обивка кресла, и обворожительно улыбнулся гостям. Мистер Снейп остался спокоен, а вот Гарри и Дадли раскрыли рты от удивления — не каждый день кресла превращаются в маленьких пухлых человечков!

— Вот и все, так-то лучше, а я совершенно как-то позабыл о том, что с утра решил побыть мебелью. Северус, ты должен был мне напомнить, мы совсем смутили этих славных юношей…

Мистер Снейп усмехнулся.

— Ничего страшного. Славные юноши не станут долго смущаться.

— Верно, верно… — пробормотал мужчина в халате, внимательно разглядывая сначала Дадли, а затем и Гарри. На Гарри он глядел особенно долго, так, что тому даже стало немного неуютно под этим взглядом. — А это что же, это…

— Отнюдь, — резко перебил мистер Снейп, и хозяин дома моментально сник.

— Нет, конечно, нет… ну, что же я. Присаживайтесь, прошу вас! — И он радостно улыбнулся, широким жестом приглашая ребят к столу. Дадли вновь накинулся на пирожные, а Гарри неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, оглядываясь на мистера Снейпа. Тот выгнул бровь, посмотрев на мужчину в халате.

— Мы бы с удовольствием присели, да вот незадача…

В комнате теперь не было ни одного кресла. Хозяин дома всплеснул руками.

— Ах, как же так! Я совершенно ужасный человек. Совсем разучился принимать гостей. Помню, были времена, закатывал такие вечеринки… а теперь даже лишнего стула не могу найти… А все оттого, что в любой момент, когда мне нужен стул или кресло, я делаю так!..

И он плавно и абсолютно бесшумно вновь стал креслом. Дадли открыл рот, из которого вывалился непрожеванный кекс, а Гарри снял очки и потер глаза.

Одно дело, когда кресло превращается в человека, и уж совсем другое — когда человек вдруг становится креслом!

Дадли подошел к креслу и потрогал его подлокотник. Раздалось дребезжащее хихиканье, и кресло воскликнуло:

— Осторожней, молодой человек, я совсем не выношу щекотки!

— Что ж, одно кресло у нас есть, — невозмутимо резюмировал мистер Снейп, и уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Если хозяин и был возмущен его поведением, то ничего не сказал, вместо этого он обратился к ребятам:

— Ну же! Скорей превращайтесь в кресла. Или вам, наверное, больше подойдет быть маленькими табуреточками.

— Я…я… я не умею… — пролепетал Гарри, испугавшись, что его сейчас выгонят за то, что он такой никчемный. Он переглянулся с Дадли, но тот казался таким же удивленным. Наверняка он тоже не умел превращаться в мебель.

— Не так уж это и сложно, — поморщился мистер Снейп.

— А вы можете так? — спросил Дадли.

— Могу ли я? Могу ли я?!!

Дадли испугался и отступил на шаг, насупившись. Гарри затаил дыхание. Мистер Снейп устало вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и одним тягучим грациозным движением преобразился в строгий квадратный стул из темного дерева, с высокой прямой спинкой.

— Теперь вы, — недовольно сказал стул, и в следующее мгновение Гарри почувствовал, что превращается. Ох… это было так необычно! Сначала ему казалось, что он все еще Гарри, а в следующее мгновение он чувствовал, что уже сто лет был четырехногим пуфиком. Дадли справа от него, пыхтя и кряхтя, с неохотой становился широким приземистым стулом.

— Так-то лучше, да, гораздо лучше! — воскликнуло кресло, довольное. — Теперь у нас сидячих мест ровно по количеству гостей.

— Вот только гостей не осталось, — насмешливо заметил стул с прямой спинкой. Скрипящий стул-Дадли попытался подвинуться к столику со сладостями, но только лишний раз поскрипел половицами. — Пожалуй, стоит вернуться к прежнему облику… — И в следующий момент все стало на свои места. Гарри растерянно оглядывал себя, не представляя, куда делись все те пружины, что были в нем минуту назад. — Гораций, отчего бы нам не выпить чаю на ковре у камина?

— Отличная идея! — просиял пухлый человечек. Словно услышав его слова, пламя в камине вспыхнуло ярче и громко затрещало дровами.

За окном все лил и лил дождь, но в комнате было тепло и сухо, и от приятного треска каминных поленьев, да еще и от сытости — Гарри позволили угоститься сладостями, и он попробовал каждого вида по одной штуке, и никто даже не шлепнул его по рукам — у Гарри слипались глаза. Дадли все еще что-то жевал, переводя взгляд с мистера Снейпа на мистера Слизнорта, а тот оживленно вспоминал какие-то старые истории, растроганно блестя маленькими глазками. Мистер Снейп пил чай, уставившись невидящим взглядом в чашку. Но когда мистер Слизнорт сказал: «А как же ее звали, ту славную девушку… ну, с которой ты вместе защитил столько проектов, Северус, помнишь?», — мистер Снейп вздрогнул и молча уставился на своего бывшего учителя.

— Такая умница, чудесная была ученица… Насколько я помню, вы пару раз сдавали совместные работы, правильно? Хотя это и было запрещено правилами, но для вас я делал исключение, мои самые одаренные ученики…

Мистер Снейп, казалось, превратился в каменное изваяние. Гарри сонно привалился к Дадли, но тот отпихнул его от себя, сердито зыркнув.

— И как же жаль девочку, такая умница, такая… — скорбно покачал головой Слизнорт, снова взглянув на Гарри. — Мне сперва даже показалось, что…

— Пожалуй, нам пора, — резко оборвал его мистер Снейп, и Гарри вздрогнул, мигом растеряв всю свою сонливость. Как это «пора»? Неужели все уже закончилось? Но было так здорово — и тепло от камина, и пушистый ковер, и сладкий чай в тонких узорных чашечках…

— Как это «пора»?! — возмутился Дадли. — Я еще хочу остаться!

— Это решаешь не ты, — отрезал мистер Снейп, собираясь встать с ковра, но мистер Слизнорт вцепился в его локоть.

— Ну, что же ты, Северус, зачем ты так рано уходишь? Ведь неизвестно, когда еще увидимся, а ты так спешишь отделаться от своего старого учителя… Это просто невежливо, знаешь ли!

«Невежливо, ужасно невежливо!» — подумал Гарри, затаив дыхание. Мистер Снейп поджал губы, но промолчал, позволив себя уговорить. Он сел поудобней, выпрямив спину и сложив ноги по-турецки. Хотя он сидел на полу, казалось, что он сидит на троне, таким важным и сосредоточенным он выглядел.

Потом мистер Слизнорт долго и с удовольствием рассказывал обо всех тех Великих Людях, с которыми лично был знаком, и которые даже не раз и не два пили с ним чай, вот прямо так же, как сейчас Гарри и Дадли.

— Министр Фадж, — важно сказал Слизнорт, поглядев на Гарри и Дадли многозначительно. — Вот и все, больше ничего уточнять не буду. Считайте, я вам ничего не говорил, — и он подмигнул. Дадли тут же подмигнул в ответ, хотя и он, скорее всего, не представлял, кто такой этот министр.

Потом мистер Слизнорт принялся выведывать у мистера Снейпа, отчего он не стал работать в школе.

— Тебя все там ждут. Наверняка, ты получил уже кучу писем от директора, — заявил Слизнорт. — Неужели так и собираешься этим заниматься? — Он кивнул в сторону Дадли, выковыривающего изюм из кекса, и Гарри, растянувшегося на ковре. — Мне всегда казалось, ты станешь отличным преподавателем. Соглашайся, пока не поздно.

— Благодарю покорно! — фыркнул мистер Снейп. — Но здесь я нужнее. Я буду там, где нужнее всего. — Казалось, произнося эти слова, он глядел прямо на Гарри. Но, как назло, Гарри моргнул, а когда снова посмотрел на мистера Снейпа, тот уже изучал содержимое своей чашки.

— И кто же решает, где ты нужнее всего? — поинтересовался мистер Слизнорт.

— Только я сам. И Северный ветер.

— Ой, а я знаю! — вдруг подал голос Дадли. — Вас зовут Северус, потому что вам Северный ветер дует в ус?

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Казалось, мистер Снейп выглядит обескураженным — впервые Гарри заметил на его лице какие-то эмоции. В следующий момент он уже взял себя в руки, привычно поджав губы и сведя брови на переносице.

— Думайте, о чем говорите, молодой человек! Дует в ус?! По-твоему, я похож на какого-нибудь мохнатого назойливого негодяя-сладкоежку, у которого вечно крошки от шоколадного печенья остаются над верхней губой?! — Мальчики ничего не поняли, а вот Слизнорт рассмеялся. Мистер Снейп, однако, выглядел очень серьезным и возмущенным до глубины души. Он все еще глядел прямо на Дадли, пронзительным темным взглядом. — Тебе кажется, что я способен носить усы?! Взгляни повнимательней, не замечаешь ли ты где лишней волосяной поросли?!..

И он придвинулся к Дадли, почти столкнувшись с ним носом. Тот замер, растерянный и бледный от испуга, и словно не мог отвести глаз от черных зрачков мистера Снейпа.

— Ну?! — требовательно спросил тот. — Где-нибудь видишь усы?

— Н-нет… — пробормотал Дадли тихо. Гарри поправил очки и тоже на всякий случай подтвердил:

— Нет, сэр.

— То-то же, — мгновенно успокоившись, сказал Снейп. Слизнорт покатывался со смеху. Они оставили хозяина дома в хорошем настроении, когда надели свои пальто, раскрыли зонты и снова вышли под дождь, согреваемые булькающим в животе чаем и добрыми словами напутствия мистера Слизнорта. Уже у порога, провожая их, он наклонился к Гарри, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Гарри замер, напугавшись: «Сейчас он поймет, что мне нельзя было приходить к нему в гости, и начнет кричать на меня», — отчего-то решил он. Но Слизнорт сказал растерянно:

— И все же, ты очень, очень похож…

— Вам кажется, Гораций, — сухо перебил его мистер Снейп, положив руку Гарри на плечо и чуть стиснув.

Когда они шли к автобусной остановке, мистер Снейп был угрюм и задумчив. Дадли перепрыгивал лужи, а Гарри все еще ощущал прикосновение теплой сухой ладони к плечу.

За шиворот им задувал ледяной северный ветер.

***

Когда все трое разувались в прихожей, навстречу к ним вышел дядя Вернон. Гарри застыл, сжимая в руках испачканный в грязи резиновый сапог. Душа его ушла в пятки.

Конечно же, он прекрасно знал, что ему нельзя выходить из чулана, из дома, и уж тем более идти в гости. Разумеется, он прекрасно помнил все правила, и потому не мог притвориться, словно нарушил их по случайности. Его обязательно сурово накажут, Гарри это знал с самого начала, но лишь теперь он понял, какую ужасную ошибку он совершил. Судя по сердитому лицу дяди Вернона, попадет не только Гарри, но и мистеру Снейпу. Это было совсем несправедливо! Мистер Снейп ведь не знал, что Гарри дрянной мальчишка, и его нельзя брать с собой в гости, или на прогулку, или куда угодно. Он не знал, а Гарри не сказал ему, потому что очень уж хотел пойти в гости. А теперь уже слишком поздно, и теперь мистера Снейпа уволят, а все из-за него, из-за Гарри. «Теперь не Дадли виноват, это я, я сам выгнал мистера Снейпа!» — с отчаяньем подумал Гарри, прижимая к животу сапог, и не замечая, как с подошвы на живот стекает жидкая грязь.

— Будь добр, разденься до конца, — ворчливо велел ему мистер Снейп, под пристальным взглядом Вернона неторопливо расстегивающий пуговицы пальто и разматывающий длинный темный шарф.

— Пап, пап, послушай! — нетерпеливо затараторил Дадли, подпрыгивая на одной ноге и стряхивая сапог с другой. — Мы были у мистера Слизняка, он кормил нас пирожными, я съел аж восемьдесят две штуки! Ну, или чуть меньше! Пап, а я еще был стулом, а мы потом сидели на ковре и ели, и он был в халате, хотя и пришли гости, и мы…

— Помолчи, Дадли, — сморщился Вернон. — А ты — ступай в чулан, живо! — рявкнул он на Гарри, и тот мышкой юркнул к себе, трясясь от страха. «Я должен был остаться и заступиться за мистера Снейпа, — подумал он, прижимаясь щекой к щели под дверью. — Я должен был все объяснить… что это я виноват, что он не знал, мне нужно было…»

— Петунья, иди сюда, они вернулись…

— Ох, мистер Снейп, что же вы меня не предупредили! — раздался сердитый голос тети Петуньи. — Я проснулась, а дома никого…

— Я оставил вам записку, насколько я помню.

— Да, но вы же абсолютно ничего не знаете! Вам нельзя было брать с собой мальчишку. В следующий раз вы должны будете либо разбудить меня, либо…

— Почему?

— Что?

— Почему мне нельзя было «брать с собой мальчишку»? Мне казалось, в этом заключается моя работа.

— Ах, нет, не Дадли, другого! Мальчишку.

— Ах, мальчишку! — насмешливо передразнил ее мистер Снейп. Гарри не удержался и фыркнул, зажимая себе рот ладошкой. — Ну, тогда я снова повторю свой вопрос: почему мне нельзя было брать его?

— Так ведь он… — Тетя Петунья явно не знала, что сказать. На выручку ей пришел мистер Дурсль.

— Мы не позволяем ему ходить куда не следует. Пусть сидит дома, так с ним меньше хлопот.

— Хлопоты меня не смущают.

— Зато нас с Петуньей смущают.

— Оттого я и беру их все на себя, а вы за это платите мне жалованье.

— Но, позвольте… — взволнованно воскликнула тетя Петунья. — Мы платим вам за Дадли. Только за ним вы и должны приглядывать. За… Гарри… мы вам платить не собираемся, вам абсолютно не обязательно тратить на него свое время.

— Позвольте мне самому распоряжаться моим временем. Если на этом все, то я хотел бы подняться к себе.

— Нет, но… — Тетя Петунья беспомощно замолчала. Тяжело засопел дядя Вернон. Он буркнул:

— И что же вы теперь, собираетесь его повсюду за собой таскать?!

— Поверьте, он причинит вам море неудобств, — доверительно прошептала тетя Петунья. — Может, это и прозвучит нелепо, но я знаю, что говорю. Вы просто еще не поняли, не разглядели его… — Она запнулась и еще сильней понизила голос, — …его ненормальность. Он не такой, он странный.

Гарри изо всех сил зажмурился, лежа на пыльном полу рядом с дверью. Он считал вдохи и выдохи, и так прошла целая вечность, прежде чем мистер Снейп не сказал:

— Благодарю за важную информацию. Я приму это к сведению. Возможно. А теперь, с вашего позволения, я все же поднимусь к себе.

По лестнице гулко зазвучали шаги.

— Натоптал-то, натоптал, грязи… хоть бы прибрался, что ли, — пробурчал себе под нос Вернон. С лестницы послышался холодный голос:

— Уборка в доме не входит в перечень моих услуг и не отражается на моем окладе. Я могу посоветовать вам несколько хороших специалистов, если вы в этом заинтересованы. Я расскажу вам о них чуть позже.

И мистер Снейп, наконец, удалился. После долгой паузы мистер Дурсль кашлянул, скрывая смущение.

— Лихо он нас, а, Туни?

— Молчи, Вернон, молчи, — сварливо отозвалась она. Кажется, мигрень снова взялась за ее несчастную голову. Вслед за этим раздались тяжелые шаги дяди Вернона, и Гарри едва успел вскочить и сесть на узкую продавленную койку, притворяясь, что вовсе он и не подслушивал, когда дверь распахнулась.

— А ну, выметайся отсюда! — гаркнул дядя, молниеносно разъяряясь — это он умел превосходно. — Иди и убери грязь в коридоре, поганый мальчишка! Напачкал и отдыхать, так, что ли?!

Гарри проскользнул мимо Вернона, прихватив швабру.

Конечно же, Дурсли не нуждались в услугах профессионала; у них был свой личный профессионал, который работал совершенно бесплатно.

***

— Мам, мам, ма-а-ам! — Дадли, подпрыгивая, ворвался в комнату родителей. Он был одет в пижаму, и левая щека его была перепачкана зубной пастой. В Петунье снова всколыхнулись одновременно нежность и раздражение. Она любила эту пухлую мордашку, его сияющий взгляд и плещущую через край энергию. Но громкий голос Дадли вонзался ей в виски не хуже мигрени, а его настойчивость доводила до белого каления.

— Дадли, иди к себе в комнату! — буркнул Вернон, он как раз дочитывал каталог супермодных сверл, которые были ему не по карману.

— Нет, вы послушайте, вы же обещали послушать! — Дадли завалился на кровать, елозя ногами и устраиваясь поверх одеяла между родителями. Петунья наслюнявила палец и принялась оттирать ему щеку, а Вернон закатил глаза к потолку.

— Ну?!

— Так вот, мы видели, как он стал креслом, а потом снова человеком, а потом опять креслом! Нет, сначала мы не видели, что он человек, а сначала он был креслом, и мы думали, что дома никого нет, а у него просто негде сидеть!

— Тш-ш, не так быстро! — взмолилась Петунья. Она абсолютно запуталась: какие кресла? В доме не на чем сидеть?! Разумеется, это все разговоры соседей. Она так и знала, что рано или поздно это случится. Конечно, в гостиной ни одного приличного кресла. Все — с позапрошлогоднего каталога дешевой мебели, позор, а не кресла. Диван хорош, но дивана недостаточно, в каждой уважающей себя гостиной должно быть как минимум два кресла, и хорошо бы с обивкой в цветочек, как у Маргарет, живущей в доме наискосок. Но Вернон ни за что не позволит ей купить еще одно кресло, ведь они и так уже превысили бюджет в этом месяце… Тяжело вздохнув, Петунья положила ладонь на макушку сыну.

— Не слушай, что они говорят. Они просто завистливые сплетницы, вот и все, Дадличек. Ты же знаешь, что у нас самый лучший дом? И ты — самый лучший мальчик на свете? Верно, Дадличка, ты же в курсе?.. Кто у нас самый прекрасный мальчик?..

— Ма-ам, ну мам… — поморщился Дадли, и Вернон поморщился точно так же.

— Петунья, не сюсюкай ты с ним, парню уже почти восемь лет! Давно пора делать из него мужчину, достойного перенять семейный бизнес…

— Твои сверла… — тяжело вздохнула Петунья, возведя глаза к потолку. — Ну разумеется…

— Именно так, — обиженно подтвердил Вернон. — А чем тебе не угодили сверла? Если бы не они, смогла бы ты каждую неделю делать покупки в самом дорогом продуктовом города, только потому что туда ходят наши соседи?

— Пап, мам, ну не надо, не ссорьтесь! — обеспокоенно попросил Дадли, сжав кулаки. — Я же вам еще не досказал, я тоже стал стулом, мистер Снейп тоже, мы все стали, но так мы не могли есть пирожные, потому и превратились обратно…

— О чем он болтает? Туни, ты понимаешь хоть слово? — спросил Вернон. Петунья пожала плечами.

— Еще раз, милый… что там со стульями?..

— Друг мистера Снейпа стал креслом, а сам мистер Снейп…

— Дадли? — В дверях появился мистер Снейп, он был одет в длинную строгую ночную сорочку до пят, и выглядел невозмутимым, как обычно. Мистер Вернон при одном взгляде на него сердито зашуршал каталогом, а Дадли расплылся в улыбке. — Мне казалось, я ясно сказал — ложись в постель и выключай свет.

— Но… ма-а-ам! — Дадли схватился за Петунью, вцепившись потными маленькими пальчиками ей в локоть, наверняка наставив синяков. Дадли был удивительно сильным ребенком, с самого детства. Петунья мечтала, что однажды он станет известным спортсменом.

— Дадли рассказывает нам о вашей сегодняшней прогулке. На него она, похоже, произвела необычайное впечатление, — приветливо улыбнулась Петунья, мистер Снейп лишь слегка склонил голову к плечу. Вернон насупился, совсем как Дадли, когда он кем-то или чем-то недоволен.

— Я говорил про то, как Слизнеед стал креслом, и вы тоже!

— И я тоже? — приподнял одну бровь мистер Снейп. — Креслом?

— Ну, стулом, то есть, — поправился Дадли. Петунья с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Чудесная фантазия у нашего мальчика. Такой одаренный, умный ребенок… — сказала она. Дадли стукнул кулаком по кровати.

— Нет! Я не придумываю, пап, скажи ей, чего она?! Он правда превратился в кресло, я сам видел, мистер Снейп, ну вы-то хоть ей скажите??

— Я-то хоть? — выразительно повторил мистер Снейп, в упор глядя на Дадли. — С какой стати?

— Ну… вы же тоже все видели… вы же сами знаете! Я не вру…

— Конечно же нет, пупсичек… Ты просто фантазируешь, все дети твоего возраста так делают, это абсолютно нормально!

— Да нет же, я…

— Ну все, хватит уже, мы с твоей мамой устали и хотим спать, — возмутился Вернон, откладывая каталог в сторону.

— Но я же честно вам говорю!..

— Очень развитый ребенок, — повторила Петунья.

— Действительно, — бесстрастно подтвердил мистер Снейп. — Спать. Немедленно.

Дадли поплелся в свою комнату, оглянувшись разок на родителей. Мистер Снейп проводил его до кровати, включил ночник, погасил верхний свет.

— Но ведь это же правда! Я же видел своими глазами! — воскликнул Дадли, когда мистер Снейп собрался уходить. Он повернулся и несколько секунд, не мигая, глядел на Дадли.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сказал он, превратился в стул, почти сразу же вернул себе прежний облик, усмехнулся и вышел. Дадли долго таращился в темноту, а потом со всей силы ударил по подушке. И еще, и еще. Он колошматил подушку, пока не уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Дадли болел, в доме поднималась суматоха. Дадли нравилось болеть, потому что тогда все очень шумели и бегали вверх-вниз по лестнице, и казалось, что наступило Рождество. Когда у Дадли в прошлый раз болел живот, мама сидела с ним рядом целый час, наверное, гладила по животу и говорила, какой он славный мальчик. А папа после работы зашел в кондитерскую и принес целую коробку пирожных, на всю семью, ну, кроме Гарри, понятно. И когда Дадли съел свое пирожное, мама разрешила ему слизать крем и со всех остальных.

Да, Дадли любил болеть. Он не любил только, когда его поили горькими лекарствами. А еще жутко боялся, что позовут доктора, который делает уколы. Это было бы совсем не весело, а скорее наоборот.

— Мам, пожалуйста, не надо доктора, не надо! Лучше почитай мне книжку, ну мам, ну пожалуйста! — ныл Дадли, схватившись за руку мамы. Она снова пощупала его лоб и щеки. — У меня нет температуры, я не хочу уколы, не хочу!!!

— Дадли, зайчик, не кричи так, у мамы болит голова, — попросила она и поцеловала его в щеку. — Ну же, будь взрослым мальчиком. Взрослые мальчики не боятся докторов.

— А я боюсь, а я не взрослый, ну и что! Ну ма-а-ам! — Дадли приготовился заплакать. Вообще-то, он был и не плакса вовсе, но он же болел, и ему было простительно немного покапризничать. Когда человеку семь с половиной, и в ухе у него стреляет так, словно там целая артиллерия, он может себе позволить несколько скупых слезинок.

— Нет никакой необходимости вызывать доктора, — заявил мистер Снейп, заходя в комнату. В руках у него был какой-то подозрительный флакон.

— Правда? — растерянно спросила Петунья, улыбаясь мистеру Снейпу. Он, как всегда, на улыбку не ответил, только лицо его стало еще более кислым и мрачным.

— У меня есть лекарство для таких случаев.

— Я не хочу лекарство! — завопил Дадли, а Петунья сказала:

— А оно поможет?

Мистер Снейп фыркнул, выражая свое мнение по поводу этого нелепого вопроса. Петунья смутилась и отцепила пальцы Дадли от своей руки.

— Тогда… полагаюсь на вас, — пробормотала она и вышла, а мистер Снейп склонился над Дадли, наливая лекарство в большую столовую ложку. Дадли вжался в подушки и покосился на золотистую жидкость в ложке.

— Я не буду! — быстро сказал он. Мистер Снейп нахмурился. Дадли замотал головой, и отчаянно повторил: — Не буду это!

— Сей же час, — сказал мистер Снейп, и почему-то Дадли вдруг понял, что не может его не послушаться. Он покорно открыл рот, и тут же почувствовал, как лекарство разливается по языку.

Ах! Это было чудесно. На вкус как шоколадный пудинг и сахарная пудра. Дадли причмокнул губами, выжидающе взглянул на мистера Снейпа.

— Еще! — потребовал он, а мистер Снейп выгнул бровь.

— Если ты хочешь попросить, то должен сказать: «Могу я получить еще лекарство, сэр?».

— Могу я получить еще лекарство, сэр? — спросил Дадли.

— Нет.

***

Но даже болезнь Дадли не заставила тетю Петунью и дядю Вернона отказаться от планов на вечер. Гарри смотрел в щель под дверью, как массивные каблуки сапог тети Петуньи оставили небольшие вмятинки на ковре, когда она отправилась к двери. Дядя Вернон задержался, чтобы отдать последние указания мистеру Снейпу.

— Пусть Дадли не встает с постели; если будет капризничать, скажите ему… ну… в общем, разберетесь сами.

— Да уж попытаюсь, — учтиво согласился мистер Снейп, и дядя Вернон скрипнул зубами.

— Мы вернемся после полуночи. Дадли должен в это время уже спать. Надеюсь, в этот раз никаких бредней про стулья он не будет нести, как после той прогулки к этому вашему… другу.

— Знакомому, — нейтрально поправил мистер Снейп. — Старому знакомому.

— Да-да, неважно… — пробормотал дядя Вернон.

— Скажите Дадли, чтобы был послушным мальчиком. Скажите, что я его целую крепко-крепко, — попросила тетя Петунья, уже выходя за дверь. Теперь скрипнул зубами мистер Снейп.

— Непременно, — сказал он непередаваемым тоном. — Так и скажу.

***

Потом долгое время было тихо. А потом грянул гром.

И молния. И снова, и снова. Гарри забился под одеяло, стараясь не ворочаться, чтобы не скрипеть пружинами кровати. Но гром все грохотал, и в чулане было ужасно темно.

«Интересно, Дадли уже спит? — подумал Гарри. — А мистер Снейп?»

«Интересно, дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья скоро вернутся?»

Гарри готов был думать о чем угодно, лишь бы только не прислушиваться к зловещим раскатам.

«Подумаешь… это всего лишь шум. Нечего тут бояться», — убеждал себя Гарри. И дрожал.

Наконец он не выдержал. Душа уходила в пятки, но оставаться в чулане было ему не под силу. Он тихо открыл дверь, бесшумно поднялся по лестнице, осторожно миновав скрипучие ступеньки. От ужаса у него потели ладони, а дыхание было частым и быстрым. В доме было уже темно, свет был почти везде погашен, и отблески молнии озаряли стены злыми белыми вспышками. Тени казались монстрами, спрятавшимися по углам, чтобы бросится на Гарри, схватить его за ногу и потащить в мир чудовищ. Гарри вздрогнул, зябко переступил босыми ногами. Ему очень хотелось заплакать, но он знал, что нельзя. Дадли можно было плакать, потому что его утешали. А Гарри плакать было нельзя. Во-первых, это было бессмысленно, а во-вторых, всех только раздражало.

«Может быть, мистер Снейп разрешит мне посидеть на кухне с включенным светом? — с надеждой подумал Гарри. — Если только я пообещаю, что сразу же убегу в чулан, когда услышу, что дядя и тетя вернулись. У него не будет проблем из-за этого».

Мистер Снейп должен был разрешить. В конце концов, он взял Гарри в гости, и положил руку ему на плечо, и не стал над ним смеяться, когда тетя сказала, что Гарри ненормальный, неправильный.

Молния снова полыхнула, и Гарри поспешил по коридору в сторону комнаты мистера Снейпа. Но остановился, не дойдя до нее. Дверь в спальню Дадли была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносились голоса.

— Когда она перестанет?! — испугано спрашивал Дадли, хныча. — Мне страшно. Когда мама и папа придут?

— Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что молния — это просто природное явление? — спокойно спросил мистер Снейп. — Она не может причинить тебе вреда. Если, конечно, ты не стоишь на крыше с огромным металлическим прутом в руках. Тогда всякое может произойти.

— С прутом?

— Именно. Но ведь ты же в своей комнате, в постели.

— Но мне страшно. И ухо снова болит.

— Не нужно лгать. Ты выпил лекарство. Еще ни разу не случалось такого, чтобы мои лекарства не помогли. — Голос мистера Снейпа звучал возмущенно, и Дадли всхлипнул. И тут же мистер Снейп сказал, уже куда мягче. — Я никуда не ухожу. Не обязательно врать про ухо. Я все равно побуду здесь, пока молния не прекратиться. Если только ты не будешь канючить и ныть.

— Я не буду! — торопливо пообещал Дадли.

— И если ты больше не будешь лгать. — Тон мистера Снейпа был ледяным.

— Я не буду!!! — В голосе Дадли прозвучала настоящая паника. Мистер Снейп немного смягчился.

— Тогда ладно. В таком случае я даже, пожалуй, расскажу тебе одну историю.

Гарри затаил дыхание, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь. Ни Дадли, ни мистер Снейп его не заметили. Горел свет, и Дадли сидел на кровати, по уши закутанный в одеяло. Мистер Снейп в старомодной ночной сорочке сидел на краешке его постели, его спина была абсолютно прямой, как всегда, а лицо немного усталым. Когда вспыхивала молния, глаза мистера Снейпа сверкали тоже, словно отражая ночное небо.

Он говорил тихим низким голосом, который помогал справиться со страхом и мгновенно успокаивал. Гарри перестал дрожать, слушая, как мистер Снейп рассказывает историю про какого-то гиппогрифа.

— Ты, разумеется, знаешь, кто такой гиппогриф, — сказал мистер Снейп, когда Дадли переспросил. Тот неуверенно кивнул, и мистер Снейп усмехнулся, продолжая рассказывать.

Он говорил и говорил, и Гарри был так увлечен самим звучанием голоса, что почти не улавливал сути. Словно против воли, он шагнул в комнату, оставшись незамеченным. Шаг, еще шаг. Мистер Снейп как раз говорил о том, что в Министерстве издали особый указ, согласно которому каждый гиппогриф имеет право на личную встречу с Министром. Гарри сделал еще несколько шагов, тихо, как мышка — и его до сих пор не заметили, и не прогнали прочь!

— Но у ворот Министерства сидела огромная злая жаба. Она очень тщательно следила за всеми законами и не могла просто так пропустить гиппогрифа, — рассказывал мистер Снейп спокойно. Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу, пол был очень холодным. Он был уже у самой кровати, прислушиваясь к чужой истории, но мистер Снейп словно его не видел. Гарри осмелел, и когда в следующий раз сверкнула молния, он осторожно забрался на кровать, забившись в самый дальний уголок. Никто не стал кричать. Дадли коротко и досадливо взглянул на Гарри, чуть сдвигаясь и откидывая одеяло. Гарри юркнул в тепло, сладко жмурясь от счастья. Мистер Снейп продолжал, улыбаясь насмешливо.

— Проблема в том, что они никак не могли решить, кто же первый должен кланяться. Министр или гиппогриф, — сказал мистер Снейп, хмыкнув, словно это было что-то очень смешное. Ни Гарри, и Дадли толком не понимали смысла истории, но зато им больше не было страшно.

Ой-ой! Как только Гарри об этом подумал, сверкнула особо яркая молния, и гром затяжным рокотом прокатился по небу, так громко и так близко, что даже стекла в окнах зазвенели. Дадли всхлипнул, а Гарри чуть слышно пискнул, зажимая рот обеими руками.

Мистер Снейп нахмурился, кинув быстрый взгляд в сторону окна.

— Ну и ну. Эти Воздушные Пираты просто ужасно сегодня распоясались.

— Кто-то? — переспросил Дадли из-под одеяла.

— О, только не говорите, что вы и этого не знаете. — Мистер Снейп строго посмотрел сначала на Дадли, а потом на Гарри. Оба торопливо замотали головой. — Ну, что ж. Это Пираты, которые путешествуют в ночном небе. У них есть особые корабли, которые плавают по тучам, как по волнам. На каждом таком корабле до тысячи мощных пушек, и когда Пираты хотят произвести впечатление, и известить, что они плывут, то они заряжают девятьсот девяносто девять пушек и одновременно дают из них залп. А в последней пушке всегда сидит маленький чумазый кок и поет: «йо-хо-хо, и бутылка грома!»

Гарри хихкнул. Дадли толкнул его локтем в бок, и спросил, высовывая нос из-под одеяла:

— Если они пираты, то они должны нападать. И грабить золото. А разве на тучах плавают корабли с золотом?

Мистер Снейп пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Золото? Зачем им какое-то золото? У них своего навалом. — Он дернул плечом, словно обиженный одним только предположением о корысти Пиратов. — Нет уж. Настоящим Воздушным Пиратам нужно только одно.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, и тут же испуганно вжал голову в плечи. Но мистер Снейп только неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

— Вам лучше знать, — сказал он. — Вы же пираты.

— Мы-ы? — удивился Дадли, а Гарри ойкнул. Он поднял руку и нащупал на глазу повязку, черную и плотную, как у настоящего пирата!

— Ой, я тоже хочу! — закричал Дадли, подпрыгивая на кровати. — Мистер Снейп, можно мне тоже повязку? — Но у него на голове уже появилась бандана, а поверх нее треугольная шляпа, как у капитана пиратского корабля. — Ух ты!!!

За окном снова громыхнуло, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Мистер Снейп повернул голову к приоткрытой двери, словно прислушиваясь. Так и есть — через секунду в комнату влетел зонтик, открываясь и закрываясь, словно между спицами были натянуты черные плотные крылья. Ручка в виде головы змеи держала во рту какой-то листочек.

— Какой-то листочек, — фыркнул возмущенно мистер Снейп, словно услышав мысли Гарри. — Настоящая Пиратская Карта, а не «какой-то листочек».

— Ух ты!!! — снова сказал Дадли, у которого резко сократился словарный запас. Он протянул руку и взял карту. Они с Гарри склонились над ней, едва не прижимаясь щеками.

— Вот! — Гарри ткнул пальцем в большой красный крест.

— Это же наш дом! — радостно сказал Дадли. — Вот мы, это спальня — а здесь, значит… — Он засопел. — За мной! — Дадли соскочил с кровати и ринулся к выходу. Гарри дернулся было, но тут же застыл, бросив осторожный взгляд на мистера Снейпа.

— Можно?

Мистер Снейп кивнул — совсем незаметно, только чуть наклонил голову. Гарри с радостью бросился вслед за Дадли, шлепая босыми ногами по полу.

Сокровище оказалось спрятано на кухне. Мистер Снейп разлил сокровище по большим пузатым чашкам, и себе тоже налил.

— Шоколад! Кто бы мог подумать, что пираты любят шоколад… — пробормотал Гарри, с блаженством отпивая немного.

— Мы могли! Мы же пираты! Конечно, шоколад — самое то! Надо теперь все время так делать! Мистер Снейп, а давайте? Давайте мы всегда теперь будем пить шоколад ночью? Так гораздо вкуснее, мне нравится, и я хочу, чтобы можно было теперь носить шляпу всегда! — Дадли оживленно тараторил, болтая ногами под столом. Мистер Снейп невозмутимо прихлебывал свой шоколад. Дадли утопил несколько пухлых суфле, взглянул на Гарри и расхохотался. — Ха-а-а, усы! Смотрите, мистер Снейп, у него усы!

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, вытирая верхнюю губу.

— Для пирата — самое то, — серьезно сказал мистер Снейп, и Дадли тут же принялся рисовать себе такие же, окуная палец в кружку.

Когда шоколад был допит, мистер Снейп забрал у них чашки.

— Теперь — по постелям. Живо! — велел он.

— А можно пирожное? Пираты любят пирожные, я точно знаю! — заныл Дадли. Мистер Снейп молча скрестил руки на груди, и стало ясно, что спорить с ним не стоит. Дадли ретировался с кухни, размахивая шляпой. Он с топотом поднялся по лестнице, напевая: «Йо-хо-хо!», а Гарри юркнул к себе в чулан, улыбаясь до ушей.

Мистер Снейп сполоснул чашки, сварил себе кофе и взглянул на часы. Через три секунды раздался дверной звонок — вернулись Дурсли. Мокрые до нитки и ужасно усталые, они сразу поднялись к себе в спальню, удостоив слабым кивком мистера Снейпа.

Мальчики уснули, каждый у себя. Гарри снилось, как он плывет на туче и палит из пушек. Дадли спал в обнимку со шляпой, чтобы утром рассказать все родителям, и чтобы мама не принялась хвалить его богатую фантазию. К утру совсем распогодилось, шляпа исчезла без следа, а Дадли окончательно выздоровел.

Ветер дул по-прежнему северный.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день у мистера Снейпа был выходной. С самого утра он облачился в свой строгий черный костюм, в котором казался худым как спичка и очень грозным. Костюм был застегнут на все пуговицы, даже на самую верхнюю, которая давит на шею.

Мистер Снейп выпил черный кофе, уставившись перед собой, прямой, как палка. Вернон Дурсль сидел рядом, шуршал воскресной газетой и хрустел поджаренным тостом. Петунья же застыла у окна, разглядывая фургоны с мебелью, из которой грузчики выносили коробки — в соседний дом въезжал новый жилец.

— Могу поспорить, там диваны! Диваны с обивкой в цветочек! — печально сказала она. Вернон Дурсль промычал что-то невнятное, а мистер Снейп и вовсе не ответил. На кухню вбежал Дадли. Обычно по выходным он спал допоздна, но сегодня проснулся рано и уже был готов к свершениям. «Какой у меня славный, энергичный мальчик вырос», — с содроганием подумала Петунья, глядя на то, как Дадли остановился в дверях, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Мистер Снейп, мистер Снейп! — завопил Дадли. — Мистер Снейп, а у вас выходной??

— Именно так, — отрезал тот, придерживая кофейную чашку. Мизинец его выгнулся полукругом, оттопыренный в сторону — это было очень аристократично, и Петунья решила, что будет хвастаться соседям, что ее няня — настоящий чистокровный аристократ.

— А что вы будете делать?! — спросил Дадли, пиная ножку стула, на котором сидел Вернон.

— Не вижу, каким образом это тебя касается. Но если тебе так уж важна эта информация — я собираюсь сделать несколько важных покупок.

Дадли сморщился. Он, понятно, представлял, что у мистера Снейпа в его единственный выходной найдутся дела поинтереснее.

— Возможно, вы могли бы взять Дадли с собой? — робко поинтересовалась Петунья, и мистер Снейп приподнял одну бровь. Ей сразу стало не по себе от этого взгляда, но Вернон тут же зашуршал газетой:

— И правда, черт возьми! Этот шельмец целый день будет носиться без дела. Лучше пусть прогуляется. — Вернон не любил, когда ему мешали; в свой выходной он предпочитал усесться в кресло, включить телевизор и отдохнуть, а не развлекать своего шумного сына. Дадли пнул ножку стула еще сильнее, и она затрещала. Вернон встопорщил усы, лицо его побагровело. — ДАДЛИ!

— Ма-а-а, он на меня кричит! — пожаловался Дадли, и Петунья бросила укоризненный взгляд на мужа.

— Ну что ты, зайчик, папа просто с утра не в духе. Давай ты пойдешь одеваться, чтобы мистеру Снейпу не пришлось тебя ждать. Он уже уходит. Ну же, беги, малыш.

Мистер Снейп поднял вторую бровь.

— И мальчишку тоже заберите. Пусть потащит пакеты. Вы же за покупками, так?

Мистер Снейп поставил чашку с кофе на стол, поджав губы.

— Раз уж вы все равно по магазинам, может, и купите чего? Туни, что нам нужно-то в дом?

Петунья обрадовано всплеснула руками:

— Я сейчас напишу список!

***

Через полчаса мистер Снейп, Дадли и Гарри вышли из дома. Мистер Снейп шагал с видом обреченного человека, Дадли был до самой макушки замотан в теплый шарф, а Гарри шаркал ногами, плетясь позади.

— ЭЙ, ТАМ, ВНИЗУ! — вдруг крикнул кто-то. Все трое остановились, задрав головы. На крыше дома, держась за флюгер, стоял мужчина, широко расставив ноги для устойчивости. Ветер трепал его седые волосы, а на шее у него болталась подзорная труба.

Это был тот самый новый жилец, который поселился в доме напротив. Это из-за него по всей узенькой Тисовой улице стояли огромные фургоны с мебелью.

— КАК ВАМ ПОГОДКА?! — крикнул мужчина. Флюгер, за который он держался, бешено вертелся.

— Если вам так приспичило вести светскую беседу, отчего бы не спуститься вниз, и не поздороваться, как все порядочные люди? — спросил мистер Снейп негромко, но его все равно было отлично слышно. — А не надрывать глотку, стоя на крыше дома.

Гарри в ужасе застыл — это было, все же, несколько грубо. Наверняка странный мужчина теперь рассердится. А выглядел он очень грозно — настолько, что Гарри прозвал его про себя Грозный Глаз — за то, что мужчина то и дело щурил один глаз, к другому прикладывая подзорную трубу.

Но нет — их новый сосед только засмеялся, громко и от души.

— НЕА, НЕ МОГУ Я К ВАМ СПУСТИТЬСЯ! — сказал он радостно. — ВНИЗУ — СЛИШКОМ МНОГО НЕДОБРОЖЕЛАТЕЛЕЙ. — Он снова взглянул в трубу, словно выискивая этих самых недоброжелателей. Но внизу были только грузчики с коробками и несколько толстых голубей. — СЛИШКОМ ОПАСНО ЭТО ВСЕ! — сказал Грозный Глаз. — ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПОНИМАЕТЕ, О ЧЕМ Я! — И подмигнул. Мистер Снейп устало покачал головой.

— За мной, — велел он мальчикам, продолжая путь.

— УЖАСНАЯ ПОГОДА! — крикнул им вслед Грозный Глаз. — КОГДА ОН УЖЕ ПЕРЕМЕНИТСЯ, ЭТОТ ПРОТИВНЫЙ СЕВЕРНЫЙ ВЕТЕР?!

Мистер Снейп дернул плечом.

— Меня все устраивает.

— ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ! ГЛАВНОЕ, ПОМНИТЕ — ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ! — всё еще был слышен голос Грозного Глаза, когда они сворачивали за угол.

Там за ними увязался тощий черный пес. Он жил на Тисовой улице уже давно и очень любил Гарри. В те редкие случаи, когда Гарри разрешали выйти на улицу, пес мчался к нему со всех лап, виляя хвостом и вывалив мокрый розовый язык. И сейчас тоже подбежал к Гарри, подпрыгивая и хрипло тявкая. Гарри протянул руку, почесал между торчащими широкими ушами.

— Не трогай это нелепое блохастое создание, — гаркнул мистер Снейп, нахмурившись. Гарри покорно отдернул руку.

— А я знаю, это Нюх! Он тут живет, он ничейный! — заявил Дадли. — А давайте его возьмем?

— Нет уж, благодарю покорно, — отозвался мистер Снейп, взглянув на пса сердито. Тот ответил похожим взглядом, задиристо гавкнув. — От этих собак одни неприятности. Поверьте моему опыту. — И прибавил шагу, так, что Гарри и Дадли приходилось почти бежать, чтобы не отставать.

— А куда мы идем? — запыхавшись, спросил Дадли.

— За покупками, — хмуро отозвался мистер Снейп. Он, кажется, тоже был с утра не в духе, как и Вернон Дурсль. — По вашей милости мне предстоит потратить свой день на этот нелепый список. — Он помахал в воздухе бумажкой. — И советую не задавать глупых вопросов, иначе на ужин будете есть хлеб с горчицей.

Такая страшная угроза заставила мальчиков молчать всю дорогу до Прямого проспекта, где сосредоточились все магазины, которые любила посещать миссис Дурсль. Эта светлая просторная улица всегда была переполнена людьми, спешащими за покупками. Большинство из них уже держало под мышкой хрустящие бумажные пакеты, из которых торчали багеты и палки колбасы, те же, кто не успел обзавестись подобным, страшно переживали и дергали на себя двери всех магазинчиков, которые попадались им на пути.

— Апельсины! — возвестил мистер Снейп торжественно, чуть прищурившись и глядя в список.

— Это сюда! — радостно сообщил Дадли. Ему не раз уже приходилось вместе с родителями таскаться по магазинам, и он отлично знал, где что можно купить. Гарри же, который очутился на Прямом проспекте впервые, вертел головой и изумленно вздыхал, разглядывая яркие вывески, сияющие витрины и спешащих навстречу прохожих. Шум открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей, звон монет и бормотание прохожих: «Позвольте пройти», «Извините», «Я ужасно спешу!» — складывались в особую, сложную и странную музыку.

Да, это было куда интересней, чем сидеть в чулане. Гарри не мог понять, отчего Дадли всегда так капризничал и ворчал, если его брали с собой за покупками. Он жаловался, что это ужасно скучно и противно, и Гарри верил, ведь ему не приводилось самому испытать что-то подобное. Теперь же он знал наверняка — нет ничего приятней, чем проводить выходные на Прямом проспекте!

Гарри застыл перед огромной витриной, в которой был выставлен новенький, сияющий велосипед. Он был чудесного красного цвета, с низким сиденьем, как раз для мальчиков, которые еще пока не достают до педалей на настоящих взрослых велосипедах.

Гарри прилип к витрине, уткнувшись в нее носом, от его восторженных вздохов даже стекло запотело, а Гарри все никак не мог налюбоваться на это чудо.

— Неплох, а? — спросил вдруг кто-то, и Гарри испуганно вздрогнул. Рядом с ним стоял высокий мужчина, небрежно засунувший руки в карманы пальто. Он оглядывал велосипед с такой гордостью и самодовольством, словно сам изобрел его. — Новая модель, «Вихрь-2000». Только что с конвейера! — мужчина с трудом оторвался от любования велосипедом и взглянул на Гарри. — Как тебе?

— Хо… хороший… — застенчиво прошептал Гарри. Мужчина радостно кивнул. Тут Гарри вспомнил, что, во-первых, нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами на улице, а во-вторых, он, кажется, потерялся. К счастью, оглянувшись, Гарри сразу заметил Дадли и мистера Снейпа — они стояли чуть поодаль, рядом с небольшой толпой народа. Гарри подбежал к ним, и услышал, что люди в толпе сердито ругаются на кого-то.

— Какое безобразие!

— Среди белого дня!

— Ох уж эти эмигранты, приезжие, воришки и мошенники! Знаем, знаем!

— Была приличная улица! Не нужны нам здесь уличные торговцы.

— Здесь и так достаточно уважаемых магазинов.

— Ужас! И руки у него, должно быть, немытые!

Мистер Снейп решительно пробился сквозь толпу, а Гарри и Дадли последовали за ним. На небольшом самодельном лотке в корзинках лежали румяные яблоки, овальные лимоны, связки бананов, крупные виноградины, продолговатые дыни и яркие апельсины. Торговец — унылый худой юноша в фартуке — переводил взгляд с одного прохожего на другого, глядя одновременно с укором и недоумением. Судя по всему, он не понимал ни слова, чем и был опечален. Жестами парень предлагал народу подойти поближе, но прохожие — чопорные леди с продуктовыми сумками, или усатые мистеры, спешащие по делам — только осуждающе качали головой.

Мистер Снейп достал кошелек. Дадли тут же принялся дергать его за рукав.

— Нет-нет, мама покупает не здесь! — и осекся под взглядом мистера Снейпа.

— Будь добр, держи себя в руках, — сказал тот тихо. — А мои руки оставь в покое. — Дадли немедленно отпустил рукав, надувшись. Мистер Снейп показал на апельсины. Продавец просиял и протянул мистеру Снейпу плотный бумажный пакет, показав, чтобы тот держал его открытым. Затем ловким движением схватил несколько апельсинов и высоко их подбросил, а потом принялся жонглировать. Публика притихла, а Дадли и Гарри широко распахнули глаза, глядя, как яркими мячиками апельсины скачут из загорелых ладоней продавца в пакет к мистеру Снейпу. Когда последний апельсин оказался на положенном месте, мистер Снейп достал несколько монет из кармана и протянул парню. Тот покачал головой, а затем свистнул, сунув пальцы в рот. Тут же откуда-то из-за его спины, словно только и ожидая повода, выпрыгнула маленькая мохнатая обезьянка. Дадли даже взвизгнул от восторга, а Гарри широко раскрыл рот от изумления. Обезьянка нахально уселась продавцу на плечо и протянула лапку. Мистер Снейп невозмутимо положил туда несколько монеток, а потом сказал что-то парню на незнакомом языке. Тот смутился, а потом быстро закивал. Мистер Снейп коротко взглянул на мальчиков, призывая их следовать за ним, и двинулся дальше по проспекту.

— А что вы ему сказали? — выпалил Дадли, как только лоток исчез из виду. Гарри тоже было очень интересно. Мистер Снейп слегка пожал плечами.

— Ничего особенного. Объяснил, что он напутал с адресом. Ему полагалось быть на другой улице.

— На какой? И что это за язык? И где он прятал обезьяну? И…

— Много будешь знать, — наставительно сказал Снейп, и сделал угрожающую паузу, во время которой Дадли уже пожалел, что спросил что-либо, — скоро состаришься!

Затем они постелили еще несколько магазинов. В мясной лавке славная старушка с огромным мясницким топором дружелюбно улыбнулась мальчикам, затем взглянула на мистера Снейпа и кокетливо захихикала.

— Не правда ли, чудесный день сегодня? — спросила она, вырезая грудинку.

— Самый обыкновенный, — сухо возразил мистер Снейп.

— А вы что же, покупками занимаетесь? — склонила она голову набок, становясь похожей на любопытную птичку.

— И как это вы догадались? — язвительно изумился мистер Снейп. Старушка поджала губы. Но, уже протягивая ему покупки, решила попытать удачи в последний раз.

— И ребятишки у вас славные…

Мистер Снейп взглянул на Дадли и Гарри удивленно, словно видел их впервые, с сомнением хмыкнул, а после вышел из магазина. Старушка удрученно покачала головой.

— Какой приятный молодой человек... — пробормотала она телятине.

***

— Ну, что теперь? — недовольно спросил мистер Снейп. Они стояли в длинной очереди за маслом, которое отрезал блестящим ножом и взвешивал очень медлительный продавец. Очередь недовольно бормотала, гудела и извивалась вдоль прилавка и длинной витрины с булочками.

— Нам надо… в ба… в бок… ба-ка-ле-ю. — Дадли, который уже вот-вот должен был пойти в школу, занимался с учителем и знал почти все буквы. Поэтому мистер Снейп поручил ему следить за списком, чем заставил Дадли ужасно гордиться. Гарри, который ни с кем не занимался, тоже хотел принести пользу. Он смутно догадывался, что должен выполнять тяжелую работу — дядя Вернон непременно заставил бы его нести все пакеты, но мистер Снейп доверил только пакет с апельсинами. Время от времени Гарри засовывал нос в пакет и вдыхал сладкий аромат.

Впрочем, от булочек пахло куда аппетитней. Гарри то и дело косился на витрину, стараясь не замечать, как урчит в животе. Даже если учитывать скромный завтрак, прошло уже очень много времени, и есть хотелось ужасно. А свежеиспеченные булочки, рогалики и сдобы пахли так вкусно, что рот наполнялся слюной. Дадли был того же мнения.

— Мистер Снейп! — хитро прищурился он. — Купите мне рогалик! Папа даст вам денег, когда придем домой.

Мистер Снейп приподнял одну бровь: у него замечательно это получалось. Но ничего не ответил.

— Купите? Ну купи-и-ите! — канючил Дадли. — Я есть хочу!

— Нет денег — нет рогаликов, — невозмутимо произнес мистер Снейп. Дадли скуксился. Потом вдруг просиял и начал рыться в глубоких карманах своих новеньких штанов. У Дадли постоянно бренчала мелочь, потому что то Вернон, то Петунья давали Дадли пару пенсов на мороженое, пару — на леденцы, и еще несколько — просто так.

Дадли издал победный клич, от которого многие в очереди принялись оборачиваться, надеясь увидеть племя индейцев — но это всего-навсего Дадли нашел пару блестящих монеток.

— Видели? У меня есть деньги, есть! — воскликнул Дадли, корча рожи. Гарри тут же принялся озираться — вдруг где-нибудь на полу валяется маленькая монетка, на которую можно будет купить себе булочку?

И — о, счастье! — Гарри заметил, как что-то блеснуло на полу. Он тут же присел, одной рукой крепко прижимая к себе пакет, а другой вытаскивая из трещины между половицами монетку.

— Вот, — тихо сказал он, протягивая монету мистеру Снейпу. Но Дадли оказался проворнее. Он выхватил ее из руки Гарри, и презрительно фыркнул.

— Это всего-навсего цент! Слишком мало, чтобы даже крошку купить!

Гарри сник. Дадли сунул ему монету назад, а мистер Снейп открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут подошла их очередь.

— Рогалик! — ликующе сказал Дадли, бросив монету на прилавок. Продавец кивнул, вопросительно взглянул на мистера Снейпа.

— Масло. Первого сорта, — неохотно сказал тот.

— Ну, конечно же, первого сорта! Еще бы! Всем нужен первый сорт! — ворчливо заявил продавец.

— Так указано в списке, — не менее ворчливо отозвался мистер Снейп. — Да, и еще два рогалика.

Он протянул мягкую, посыпанную сладкой крошкой сдобу Гарри. Она была теплой, пахла ванилином и была завернута в промасленную хрустящую бумагу. Когда Гарри изумленно и робко взглянул на него, тот возвел глаза к потолку. А в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Дадли ядовито ответил:

— Не думал же ты, что будешь есть в одиночестве? Мы с радостью составим тебе компанию. Да, кстати… — Он повернулся к Гарри и протянул руку. Гарри не сразу сообразил, что от него хотят, но затем поспешно положил монетку на ладонь мистера Снейпа. Тот пошарил в кармане своего строгого черного пальто. — Твоя сдача. — Он ссыпал горсть монет Гарри. — Я вычел стоимость рогалика, — скрупулезно предупредил он. Дадли открыл рот от удивления.

— Но… это же был всего лишь цент!

— Королевский Цент, — невозмутимо подтвердил мистер Снейп. — Редкая удача. Не могу поверить, что ты о таком не слышал. Пожалуй, на него можно было купить парочку континентов, но раз уж Гарри предпочел рогалик…

Гарри улыбнулся, впиваясь зубами в мягкое тесто. Зачем ему континенты?

— Ладно, давайте закончим уже с этим списком… — утомленно вздохнул мистер Снейп, сворачивая куда-то в темный переулок. Гарри и Дадли последовали за ним и тут же застыли в изумлении. Казалось, только что они были на проспекте, и вот оказались в каком-то другом измерении. Узкая извилистая улочка пестрела различными повозками со сладостями и сувенирами, уличные музыканты исполняли затейливые мелодии, в воздухе носились щебечущие канарейки. Где-то играла шарманка, мим в длинном белом балахоне пытался разбить невидимую стену, чревовещатель спорил со своей куклой, а вывески скрипели на ветру, одна таинственней другой: «Судьба на развес», «Магазин диетических чудес», «Распродажа храбрости»…

— Что это? — потрясенно выдохнул Дадли.

— Где мы? — удивленно пробормотал Гарри.

Мистер Снейп дернул плечом, указывая на вывеску на ближайшей стене.

«ВБОК АЛЛЕЯ», — было написано на ней.

— Нам ведь сюда и надо, верно? Вбок аллею. Не вижу причин удивляться и стоять столбом, — сердито заметил он, пересекая улицу. — Скорей же, мне тоже надо сделать несколько покупок.

Мальчики поспешили за мистером Снейпом, пересекающим улицу так уверенно, словно он был здесь уже тысячу раз.

— Странное место, — шепнул Дадли, обращаясь к Гарри. — Сколько бывал на проспекте, такого ни разу не видел.

Гарри благоразумно промолчал. Но про себя подумал — возможно, если гулять с мистером Снейпом, откроется еще много подобных чудесных мест. Он даже не удивился, когда заметил знакомого торговца апельсинами, помахавшего им.

Они зашли в крошечный магазинчик. Звякнули колокольчики над дверью. Ярко светила лампа под пыльным соломенным абажуром. Все полки были пустыми, как и прилавок. За прилавком никого не оказалось, но мистера Снейпа это нисколько не смутило.

— Здравствуйте. Взвесьте мне, пожалуйста, как всегда, — попросил он.

— А, это вы, мистер Снейп, — раздался голос, скрипучий и тоненький. Гарри и Дадли начали оглядываться в поисках кресла, наученные опытом. Но тут из-за прилавка вышла крошечная женщина. Она была так мала, что за прилавком ее совсем не было видно. Несмотря на крошечный рост, держалась она с большим достоинством, по-хозяйски приветливо кивая гостям. На пальцах ее сверкали крошечные перстни, а под скромным передником было платье, украшенное широким атласным бантом. Гарри показалось, что где-то он подобное платье видел. Возможно, на одной из кукол, которых выставляют в витринах магазинов детских игрушек. — Рада вас видеть в моем магазине. Мистер Снейп, неужели опять закончились?

— Именно так, — склонил он голову. Женщина покачала головой.

— Может, возьмете в этот раз что-нибудь другое? Мне, например, недавно море привезли. Хотите взглянуть?

— Да, пожалуйста! — пискнул Гарри.

— О, хотим! — воскликнул Дадли.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — вежливо, но решительно сказал мистер Снейп. — А сейчас — мы спешим.

Женщина вздохнула. Потом щелкнула пальцами, и рядом с ней оказалась приставная лестница. Такая длиннющая, какой Гарри никогда в жизни не видел.

Женщина щелкнула пальцами второй раз, и тут же погас свет.

— Ой, мама! — вскрикнул Дадли, который не привык к темноте — в его комнате всегда горел ночник. Гарри же за годы жизни в чулане темноту даже сумел немного полюбить.

— Наверх посмотрите, — неохотно посоветовал мистер Снейп, и теперь уже оба мальчика вскрикнули. Потому что потолок словно куда-то исчез, и над головой было настоящее звездное небо. А хозяйка лавки уже почти добралась по лестнице до самого верха, и теперь аккуратно собирала с неба звезды в передник. Когда набралось достаточно, она спустилась вниз, новым щелчком пальцев зажгла свет — снова обычный потолок, и абажур, чуть покачивающийся — взвесила звезды на старомодных весах, и совочком сгрузила их в мешочек.

— Прошу. — Она протянула его мистеру Снейпу. — За счет заведения, — благосклонно улыбнулась она мальчикам, протягивая им по звезде. Дадли взял свою, подкинув на ладони, словно взвешивая. Гарри помедлил, бросив вопросительный взгляд на мистера Снейпа.

— От такого не отказываются, — негромко сказал тот.

Звезда была чуть теплая, как рогалик, и слегка жгла ладонь. Когда они вышли на улицу, ее сияние стало почти незаметным, и пару раз Гарри сжимал ее в кулаке, поднеся его к глазу, и глядел в маленькую прореху между пальцами, чтобы проверить, светится ли она еще.

Светилась.

Это был долгий, долгий день. Когда они вернулись домой, мистер и миссис Дурсль смотрели телевизор.

— Этот ужасный новый сосед проторчал на крыше весь день, — пожаловалась Петунья мистеру Снейпу с порога. — Вы купили масло?

— Первого сорта, — мрачно сказал мистер Снейп, но миссис Дурсль уже не слушала.

— Дадличек, ты не замерз? Там такой жуткий ветер! Почему ты размотал шарф? Как тебя мама учила, нос должен быть закрыт! Пупсичек, у тебя нос совсем холодный…

Гарри поспешил в свой чулан, потому что у него было слишком много впечатлений, которые хотелось пережить заново, лежа в темноте и вспоминая события этого дня.

Впрочем, теперь темнота не была кромешной. Потому что над головой у Гарри светила крохотная, прилепленная к потолку звездочка.


	5. Chapter 5

Мистер Вернон больше всего на свете любил качественные сверла, повторы вечерних телепередач и минуты покоя. К сожалению, в этом доме они выпадали ему нечасто.

Вот и теперь — только он устроился в кресле, извлек из-под ягодиц пульт от телевизора и уставился в экран, как в комнату вбежала расстроенная Петунья. Как и всегда, когда у его жены было плохое настроение, в животе у Вернона что-то противно заныло.

— Вернон, это же ужас что такое! — плаксиво воскликнула Петунья. Вернон вздохнул, с тоской глядя в окно. Такое начало не предвещало ничего хорошего: либо соседи опять купили что-то лучше, чем у них, либо Дадли что-нибудь вытворил…

— Мистер Снейп говорит…

Ох. Ну, конечно же. Мистер Снейп. Новая проблема в этом доме. Когда Вернон выкраивал из бюджета плату для няни, он не предполагал, что придется держать в доме вздорного, нахального и высокомерного типа, который каким-то образом сумеет задурить голову Туни настолько, что любое его слово будет восприниматься как непреложная истина.

Нет-нет, Верон Дурсль вовсе не ревновал. Стоит ли ревновать сильному, симпатичному и усатому мужчине в самом расцвете лет к какому-то мрачному, худому как щепка наемному работнику — да еще и с немытой головой! Кроме того, глупо ревновать жену на девятом году брака.

Вернон Друсль вздрогнул и усилием воли заставил себя прислушаться к непрерывному потоку слов жены, которая что-то отчаянно ему втолковывала, да еще и размахивая руками.

— Туни, это ужасно, — с притворным сочувствием сказал он. — Так где там мой ужин?

— Ты совсем меня не слушаешь! — Петунья страдальчески сморщилась, приложив пальцы к вискам. — Ладно, взгляни сам. Мистер Снейп!!! Мистер Снейп!..

Вернон скрипнул зубами.

— После тяжелого, долгого рабочего дня мне нужна такая малость. Минутка тишины, мягкое кресло и ужин, который ты могла бы уже разогреть и подать на стол. Если у тебя болит голова, займи мальчишку, поручи мистеру Снейпу, как угодно, только ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!!!

— В чем дело? — мистер Снейп вошел в комнату, прямой, как палка, и с кислой гримасой на лице. Петунья бросилась к нему.

— Покажите ему то же, что и мне.

Мистер Снейп вздохнул, поджав губы, словно сетовал про себя на этих бестолковых работодателей. Перед носом у Вернона очутился градусник, на первый взгляд — совсем обычный, а на самом деле показывающий:

«НИ МАЛЕЙШЕГО ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЯ О МАНЕРАХ».

— Что это? — глупо спросил мистер Вернон.

— Это сегодняшний осмотр показал! — взвизгнула Петунья. — Наш сын! Это про нашего сына, Вернон!

— И это еще не самое страшное, — зловеще произнес мистер Снейп, Туни вторила ему со слезами в голосе:

— Не самое страшное!

— День ото дня прогнозы все хуже, — продолжал мистер Снейп мрачно. — У Дадли огромные пробелы в воспитании.

— Так займитесь этим, — поджал губы Вернон. — Это ваша забота, не моя.

— Вернон!

— Что, Туни? Имею я право отдохнуть после тяжелого дня? Моя работа на сегодня закончена, а он пусть отрабатывает свои деньги!

— Вернон!!!

— Боюсь, ваш сын практически не поддается… — Мистер Снейп запнулся, словно едва не сказал «дрессировке». — Педагогическим воздействиям… в его возрасте это нормально — отрицать давление авторитета взрослого.

— Что же делать? — всплеснула руками Туни. — Может, нанять… нанять ему учителя этикета? — с надеждой спросила она, и Вернон ужаснулся, подумав, сколько это может стоить. К счастью, мистер Снейп покачал головой, ухмыльнувшись.

— У меня есть другая идея.

Когда он ушел, а Туни ринулась вслед за ним, засыпая вопросами, Вернон Дурсль откинулся на спинку кресла. Несколько секунд он задумчиво вертел в руках диковинный градусник, а потом сунул его под мышку, желая узнать свой диагноз.

«ВЗДОРНЫЙ СКРЯГА-САМОДУР».

Покраснев от злости, Вернон торопливо встряхнул градусник. Туни вовсе не обязательно знать об этой чепухе. Кроме того, наверняка градусник такой же вредный, как и его хозяин, и просто завидует мужественным подмышкам Вернона.

***

— И потом он просссссссто вззззлетел… — Змейка на зонте мечтательно вздохнула. Гарри вторил восторженным вздохом. Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда снизу донесся оклик тети Петуньи:

— Вернон, Дадличек! Ужин на столе!!! — и, с небольшой заминкой, — Гарри, к столу.

— Этого не может быть… — пробормотал Гарри. Ручка в виде змеи только изогнулась еще сильнее, словно пожимая несуществующими плечами.

***

Гарри давно не был так счастлив. Его никогда еще не приглашали ужинать вместе со всеми. Ярко светила лампа под абажуром, приглушенно звякали столовые приборы о большие плоские тарелки. Мистер Снейп, прямой, невозмутимый, сидел во главе стола.

Тетя Петунья то и дело подкладывала Дадли в тарелку добавки. Казалось, Дадли может съесть и слона — Гарри изумленно глядел, как его двоюродный брат торопливо орудует огромной ложкой.

Ужин тянулся вечность. Гарри очень нервничал, что сделает что-нибудь не так, и его прогонят, поэтому старался не поднимать лишний раз глаз от тарелки. От страха у него скрутило живот, захотелось в туалет, а кусок не лез в горло. Он едва не подавился, когда дядя Вернон принялся делать ему одно замечание за другим: «Как ты сидишь, мерзкий мальчишка? Выпрями спину!» «Прекрати сопеть! Это портит всем аппетит». «Не вздумай макать хлеб в подливку, ты слышишь меня?» К счастью, мистер Снейп прекратил это, сказав коротко и ровно: «Мне казалось, это моя забота — воспитание манер за этим столом?» Мистер Вернон недовольно засопел, но спорить не стал. И дальше ужин проходил в молчании, только время от времени мистер Снейп командовал: «Локти!» — и все торопливо убирали локти со стола. Мистер Снейп сыпал замечаниями, и все его слушались, один только Дадли громко хлюпал, чавкал и радовался жизни. Когда Гарри убирал посуду со стола, он услышал, как мистер Снейп негромко сказал тете Петунье:

— Атлантида не один день тонула, надо пробовать дальше.

И тетя Петунья печально вздохнула.

***

Засыпал Гарри абсолютно счастливым. Возможно, если дядя и тетя хотят видеть его рядом с собой за столом, они все-таки любят его. Гарри всегда в глубине души подозревал, что так оно и есть. Наверняка им нравится Гарри, но они просто не знают, как показать свое хорошее отношение. «Теперь, — думал Гарри, — я должен вести себя хорошо, и они станут со мной разговаривать. И может быть, тетя меня обнимет, если я вдруг заболею». Гарри тут же поежился, представив, что было бы, узнай Дадли, о чем он мечтает. «Нет, пусть не обнимает лучше, — опасливо подумал он. — Просто… пусть улыбается».

Возможно, тогда Гарри и не станет заводить свой собственный дом, когда вырастет большим. Раньше ему нравилось представлять перед сном, каким будет его жилище. Большущий дом, с садом и флюгером в виде кораблика на ярко-красной крыше. И чтобы лестница была не скрипучая, а стекла в окнах разноцветными. И чтобы над дверью звенели колокольчики. Обычно Гарри думал об этом, а еще о том, как будет жить в своем доме, сам себе хозяин, в вожделенном одиночестве.

Теперь же он представлял себе, как будет жить там с Дурслями. И мистером Снейпом, конечно.

«Или пусть Дурсли приходят в гости, а мы с мистером Снейпом будем там жить вдвоем. Дадли и без него обойдется, у него есть мама. А у меня будет мистер Снейп. И он будет разрешать мне превращаться в кресло, и будет рассказывать сказки про гриппо…гипро…фов… и еще будет покупать рогалики».

Гарри засыпал, улыбаясь.

***

Дадли снилось, что он — пират. У него были большие усы, как у папы, только ярко-синего цвета. И повязка на одном глазу. Он стоял за штурвалом и крутил его туда-сюда, а все вокруг бегали по палубе и кричали: «Дадли, Дадли!»

Они кричали: «Дадли, ты слышишь меня? Немедленно вставай. Дадли!»

Они кричали: «Сей же час!!!»

Дадли открыл один глаз, но тут же зажмурил его — в окно ярко светило солнце. Он сжался в комочек, пытаясь нащупать одеяло.

— И не старайся, — раздался сердитый голос прямо у него над ухом. Дадли нахмурился и снова открыл один глаз, взглянув на мистера Снейпа. — Подъем, — скомандовал тот.

— Не… — буркнул Дадли, зарываясь носом в подушку.

— Не заставляй меня прибегать к крайним мерам. — Тихий голос звучал угрожающе, но Дадли снился такой классный сон! И почему нельзя дать ему поспать подольше в воскресенье?

— Потому что «подольше» уже закончилось. И если ты немедленно не встанешь… — Мистер Снейп не закончил, но угроза в голосе не оставляла сомнений — случится нечто совершенно ужасное.

Дадли застонал и сел в постели. Несколько секунд он сонно жмурился, а потом потер глаза кулачком. Он знал, что у него в такие моменты был очень трогательный вид — обычно, если будила мама, она принималась трепать его за щечки и умиляться, стоило Дадли так сделать. Но с мистером Снейпом, понятно, этот трюк не прошел.

— Умываться. Живо.

И Дадли пошел умываться, но при этом не прекращал хныкать и жаловаться.

— Ну почему-у-у? Ну почему надо так рано вставать? Ну почему надо чистить зубы? Каждое утро!!! Они же все равно испачкаются!

Мистер Снейп ничего не отвечал, он только стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и следил, чтобы Дадли умывался тщательно и не забыл помыть за ушами.

За завтраком настроение испортилось окончательно — Гарри снова сидел за столом, улыбаясь до ушей. Это отчего-то было неприятно. Дадли не мог понять, почему хлюпик теперь ест вместе со всеми. Это было неправильно — Гарри должен оставаться в чулане, если только Дадли не станет скучно и он не захочет с кем-нибудь поиграть. Он не должен сидеть рядом, хлопать глазами и уж точно не должен тянуться за пухлыми булочками в корзинке, словно это его дом и его родители.

Дадли пнул Гарри под столом, тот коротко взглянул на него, но не сказал ни слова. Дадли пнул еще раз, сильнее, сжав кулаки — Гарри уткнулся в свою тарелку, но даже не поморщился. Дадли собирался пнуть снова, как почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд мистера Снейпа. Он скорчил мистеру Снейпу рожу и схватил сразу две булочки, а потом запихнул их в рот одну за другой.

Папа, как всегда, читал газету, время от времени ворча себе под нос что-то вроде: «Какой кошмар!» или «Безобразие, что творится». Мама резала тост ножом на малюсенькие кусочки, поджав губы. Мистер Снейп все время занудствовал — «не хлюпай», «не тянись через стол», «пользуйся вилкой, а не рукой», — но его никто не слушал.

Когда с завтраком было покончено, Дадли хотел поиграть на новенькой игровой приставке, но у мамы, как обычно, болела голова, и шуметь было нельзя.

— Пойди и поиграй на улице, — сказала она, взглянув на мистера Снейпа. — Пожалуйста, я хочу побыть в тишине.

Мистер Снейп ответил:

— Я хотел бы заняться одним важным делом, так что собираюсь попросить выходной.

Конечно, после этого последовали причитания, стоны и аханья:

— Как же так! — говорила мама и выглядела очень несчастной. — Вы не можете так с нами поступить! Вы не можете оставить нас на целый день! Это недопустимо!

— Смею напомнить, что мой прошлый выходной мне пришлось посвятить заботам об этой семье. Полагаю, я заслуживаю хотя бы один день в неделю, посвященный собственным нуждам.

Папа, а он был уже в шляпе и с портфелем, принялся кричать из прихожей:

— Какие глупости! Когда я был маленьким, у нас вообще не было няни! И мы прекрасно обходились. Моя сестра Марджори воспитывала меня… и у нее отлично это вышло, вот что я вам скажу! Если я не образец воспитанности, манер и такта, то черт меня дери!

Мистера Снейпа так скривило, что смотреть было страшно.

— Дадли! Иди-ка сюда! — гаркнул папа, но Дадли был слишком занят игрой, он как раз замочил трех вредных монстров, и собирался прикончить четвертого. — ДАДЛИ! Кому сказал! — доносилось ворчание из прихожей.

— Дадличка, лапусичек, папа зовет, — пропела мама, и Дадли сморщился.

— Я занят, отстань!

— Немедленно, — сказал мистер Снейп очень тихо. Дадли швырнул пульт от игровой приставки на пол. Что за день такой? Не дают спокойно поиграть человеку.

— Ну ЧТО?! — завопил он, тащась в прихожую и стараясь топать как можно громче. Папа сердито топорщил усы, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

— А ну-ка, будь послушным! — сказал он, свирепо нахмурив брови. Лицо его стало красным, как помидорина. — И тогда однажды я возьму тебя с собой.

Папа очень много говорил про работу, но у Дадли сложилось впечатление, что там не так уж весело, если учесть, что папа каждое утро изо всех сил оттягивал момент, когда надо будет выйти в дверь и зашагать вниз по Тисовой улице, к автобусной остановке.

— Ты пошел в Сити, делать деньги?

Папа так и говорил всегда — «Я пошел делать деньги». Наверное, папа вырезал из жестяной фольги монетки, которые потом становились пенсами и центами. Может быть даже, у него был Королевский Цент. Дадли очень завидовал, что это Гарри углядел монетку на полу — это было совершенно нечестно, ведь у Гарри были его глупые очки, которые помогали ему разглядеть всякие мелочи. И хотя обычно Дадли смеялся над ними, и над тем, какой нелепый у Гарри вид в стекляшках с перекошенными дужками, иногда он страшно завидовал и хотел носить такие же.

— Да, именно так. Должен же хоть кто-то зарабатывать в этом доме, чтобы твоя мать могла их тратить направо и налево! — Говоря это, папа повысил голос,. Потом достал из кармана несколько монет. — На, держи. Купи себе что-нибудь. Мороженое, или комиксы, или что там еще тебе нравится.

— Ладно, — буркнул Дадли, ссыпая монеты в карман. У него было много денег, и в копилке, и в карманах, но сейчас он не хотел ничего покупать, он хотел играть в приставку.

Впрочем, сегодня всё было против него. Уже через час после ухода папы Дадли замотали в шарф по самые брови и велели гулять. Под присмотром злобного мистера Снейпа. И что самое противное — Гарри тоже потащился с ними.

***

К полудню мистер Снейп заглянул в чулан.

— Выходи, мы идем в парк, — сказал он, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь, и тут же исчез. Гарри на секунду опешил, а потом торопливо выскочил, чуть не стукнувшись лбом о дверной косяк.

Дадли с угрюмым видом стоял у двери, сжимая под мышкой новенький радиоуправляемый самолет. Мистер Снейп подождал, пока Гарри зашнурует неряшливого вида кеды, подождал, пока тетя Петунья в тысячный раз поправит на Дадли шарф, а потом уставился в зеркало в прихожей, проверяя, блестят ли пуговицы на его строгом узком пиджаке, застегнуты ли манжеты рубашки, не растрепались ли гладкие волосы. Он придирчиво осмотрел себя и кивнул, словно убеждаясь в очередной раз, что все идеально.

— Ну, идемте же, — недовольно покосился он на мальчиков и распахнул дверь.

Как всегда в Лондоне, под конец весны солнце опомнилось, что давно не заглядывало в этот уголок земного шара, и постаралось восполнить свое упущение; несмотря на то, что май был в самом разгаре, казалось, что после затяжной осени весна только-только наступила. Узкие клейкие листочки на деревьях блестели на солнышке, громко щебетали птицы, примостившись на проводах, веселые и радостные жители Тисовой улицы поспешили покинуть свои дома, чтобы насладиться редкими теплыми деньками.

Но никто не забыл прихватить с собой зонтик, и многие, как и Дадли, кутались в шарфы, потому что ветер все еще был холодным и пронизывающим.

«Северный», — подумал Гарри и улыбнулся.

В парке было столько народу! Гарри бывал там прежде раз или два, когда был совсем маленьким, и тетя Петунья разрешала ему кататься на каруселях вместе с Дадли. Сейчас он с радостью бросился к качелям, как к старым приятелям, а Дадли, скорчив скучающую физиономию, стал запускать свой самолет. Он играл, что это истребитель, и пытался заставить игрушку врезаться в кого-нибудь из гуляющих в парке. Но каким-то чудом самолет всякий раз сворачивал в сторону, избегая столкновения, и Дадли забросил попытки, сердито отшвырнув игрушку. Самолет с грохотом обрушился на асфальт, одно крыло у него отломилось.

— Так держать, — хмыкнул мистер Снейп. Он сел на скамейку и уткнулся в книжку, время от времени поглядывая на Гарри и Дадли.

Дадли немного повисел на турниках, а потом подошел и сел на качели рядом с Гарри.

— Раскачай меня, — велел он Гарри; тот и сам хотел бы, чтобы его раскачали — особенно, чтобы это сделал мистер Снейп. Наверняка тогда качели бы вообще улетели в небо, и Гарри бы облетел на них вокруг всего Лондона! Но мистер Снейп был занят своей книгой, а попросить его Гарри не решался. Он принялся раскачивать Дадли, хоть это и было непросто — тот был очень тяжелым.

— Как у тебя получается столько есть? — спросил Гарри.

— Потому что я не слабак, — брякнул Дадли. — А ты слабак, — добавил он, когда Гарри ничего не ответил. — Все, хватит меня раскачивать!

Гарри отошел в сторону, подобрал самолет. Он попытался приделать крыло на место, но оно все время отваливалось. Гарри вздохнул — еще одна сломанная Дадли игрушка. Гарри раньше надеялся, что все сломанное будут отдавать ему — но такие вещи чаще всего просто выбрасывали.

— Положи! — раздался сердитый голос Дадли совсем рядом. — Это мое!

— Ладно, — Гарри бросил игрушку и спрятал руки за спину. Увидев, как Дадли глядит на него, Гарри испугался. Он слишком хорошо знал такой взгляд — будут неприятности. Дадли хочет поссориться, а когда он чего-то хочет, он всегда это получает. — Видишь, я его уже не трогаю.

— Я здесь играю. Уходи!

Гарри подошел и сел рядом с мистером Снейпом на нагретую солнцем скамейку. Тот никак не продемонстрировал, что заметил Гарри, но это было привычным делом. Гарри немного поерзал, разглядывая мистера Снейпа. Тот сосредоточенно глядел в книгу, но между бровей у него появилась сердитая морщинка.

— В чем дело? — вдруг спросил он, резко поворачиваясь. И посмотрел на Гарри сердитым темным взглядом, отчего бедняге сразу стало не по себе. Гарри даже отодвинулся немного на скамейке.

— Н-ни в чем, — испуганно пробормотал он. Мистер Снейп с сомнением поглядел на Гарри, но, кажется, решил не злиться. И снова вернулся к чтению. Гарри глядел, как едва заметно шевелятся его губы, когда он читает.

— Будь добр, прекрати меня разглядывать, — сказал мистер Снейп, и Гарри торопливо отвел глаза. Ему было скучно сидеть просто так, и он начал болтать ногами, глядя, как Дадли топчет игрушку, превращая ее в горку пластиковых обломков. «Самолет потерпел крушение!» — подумал Гарри. Его родители тоже попали в крушение, только не на самолете, а в машине. Гарри ни разу не катался в машине, но у Дадли было много игрушечных. Дадли спускал их с лестницы, иногда по перилам, иногда по ступенькам. Гарри слышал, как громыхают игрушечные колеса, и почти мог вспомнить, как со скрипом сминалось железо, и где-то вдалеке тоненько кричала женщина. Его мама.

Гарри повернулся к мистеру Снейпу, заглянул через его плечо, пытаясь прочесть, что написано в книжке. Конечно, это было безнадежно — Гарри знал только две буквы, да и те постоянно путал. Но, судя по виду мистера Снейпа, книжка была очень интересной, хотя в ней и не было ни одной картинки.

— Как долго ты собираешься сопеть мне в ухо? — холодно поинтересовался мистер Снейп, и Гарри отпрянул. Тут зазвучала тоненькая скрипучая мелодия — это фургон мороженщика появился на широкой дорожке парка. Все дети тут же кинулись к нему, побросав свои игрушки и недостроенные замки в песочнице. Дадли тоже побежал, засовывая руку в карман на бегу. Гарри радостно ойкнул, вспомнив, что у него осталось еще четыре монетки — сдача с Королевского Цента, которую он бережно прятал по ночам под подушку, а по утрам первым делом засовывал поглубже в карман, то и дело проверяя, чтобы не потерялась и не завалилась в подкладку. Теперь он был так рад! Мало того, что он ел с Дурслями за столом, он пошел в парк вместе с Дадли и мистером Снейпом, а сейчас еще и купит мороженого, как давно мечтал!

«И мистеру Снейпу куплю! — подумал Гарри щедро. — Тогда он, конечно, перестанет читать и будет есть вместе со мной мороженое. И даже, может, раскачает меня на качелях».

Он почти подбежал к фургону, как Дадли толкнул его — очень сильно.

— А ну иди отсюда! — крикнул Дадли, сердито глядя на Гарри.

— Я тоже хочу купить… — начал было Гарри, но Дадли показал кулак.

— Подойдешь — ударю, — пообещал он, и Гарри нахмурился. Он не хотел ввязываться в драку, тем более что накажут за нее все равно его, пусть даже он и окажется битым. Но ему так хотелось мороженого! Многие ребята уже отходили от фургона с хрустящими стаканчиками, над которыми высились башни разноцветных холодных шариков. Когда еще ему выпадет шанс угостить мистера Снейпа?

— У меня есть деньги! — сказал Гарри воинственно. — И я хочу купить мороженое. И я к тебе не лезу, так что ты тоже меня не трогай.

— Ты плохо слышишь, что ли? — угрожающе сказал Дадли, надвигаясь на него. — Маленький уродец! — так иногда говорил дядя Вернон, и Дадли просто повторил его слова. Гарри почувствовал, как внутри все холодеет. Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться в чулане, чтобы никого не видеть, и ни о чем не думать. Но он был в парке, ярко светило солнце, и Дадли повторял на все лады:

— Уродец, уродец, ненормальный! Мерзкий мальчишка, глупый-глупый Гарри, недоросток!

Гарри сжал кулаки. Он оглянулся, пытаясь найти взглядом мистера Снейпа, но их с Дадли уже обступила толпа других ребят, тесня к фургону, и скамейку было не видно.

— Что, хочешь пожаловаться? — угадал Дадли, и противно ухмыльнулся. — Девчонка, девчонка! Да он тебе не станет помогать, он же мой нянь, папа платит ему только за меня! Он не будет с тобой возиться, понял, плакса?

Гарри знал, что так оно и есть, он понимал это умом, но внутри все возмутилось словам Дадли, словно тот говорил какую-то ужасную, мерзкую ложь. Внезапно Гарри почувствовал странную легкость во всем теле, а Дадли вдруг взвизгнул и упал, словно его кто-то толкнул со всей силы.

— Он дерется, ДЕРЕТСЯ! — завопил Дадли, вскочил на ноги и кинулся на Гарри. В эту же секунду его остановила властная рука, схватив за шкирку. Дадли беспомощно дернулся, пытаясь дотянуться до Гарри, но это было бесполезно. Он сжал кулаки, скривившись, словно собирался заплакать.

— С каждым днем хуже и хуже, — спокойно заявил мистер Снейп, без труда удерживая Дадли. Он покачал головой, ухмыльнувшись. — Похоже, придется лечить. Несколько уколов Послушности не помешают.

— Нет! — крикнул Дадли, сердито и испуганно. — Я не хочу! Я не стану! Вы слышите? Отпустите меня, отпустите, я скажу папе, он вас уволит! Насовсем! Пустите меня!

— А может, парой уколов и не отделаться, — задумчиво добавил мистер Снейп. Дадли резко дернулся, с треском лопнула ткань плотной модной курточки, и Дадли побежал так быстро, что только пятки засверкали. На ходу он размотал шарф и швырнул его на траву, а потом скрылся из виду, петляя между деревьев.

Гарри виновато взглянул на мистера Снейпа. Конечно, вся эта неприятная сцена случилась из-за него — не надо было бежать к фургону, надо было подождать, пока Дадли отойдет подальше со своим мороженым. Но теперь было уже поздно. Гарри втянул голову в плечи, ожидая гневных слов от мистера Снейпа. Но тот молчал, глядя в ту сторону, куда убежал Дадли.

— Простите, — выдавил наконец Гарри, решив, что если он заговорит первым, все закончится скорее. Мистер Снейп только дернул плечом, ничего не ответив.

— Что теперь делать? — спросил Гарри шепотом, и мистер Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

— Спасать.

***

Оставшись дома одна, Петунья немного последила за соседями, прячась за плотной шторой в гостиной, потом прочитала несколько глав нового романа в цветастой обложке, потом пролистала каталоги одежды, завалявшиеся среди корреспонденции и счетов.

В комнате было тихо и спокойно, солнце ярко светило, нагревая доски пола, отчетливо тикали ходики на полке. Взгляд Петуньи случайно упал на тоненький блестящий предмет, лежащий на кофейном столике перед телевизором.

Она, конечно, не могла удержаться.

Взглянув на диагноз — «ЗАВИСТЛИВОЕ ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО И ЭГОИЗМ», — Петунья отчаянно покраснела и обиженно швырнула градусник на место. В конце концов, что это еще за глупости? Оскорблять ее, в ее собственном доме! Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от подобной штуковины? Градусник же не обычный, а какой-то странный — а ждать от странного ничего хорошего не приходится, это Петунья уяснила уже очень давно.

«И потом, он так долго лежал на солнце, — успокоила она себя, разглядывая солнечный зайчик на стенке. — Наверняка сломался».

В любом случае, никому знать об этом маленьком инциденте не нужно.

***

Дадли бежал, бежал и бежал, пока у него не заболели ноги. Тогда он перешел на шаг, а после и вовсе поплелся медленно-медленно. Он тяжело дышал, волосы его намокли от пота, а лоскут оборванной на спине курточки трепыхался на ветру, как плащ супергероя. Дадли сунул руки в карманы, ощупывая мелочь. Потом оглянулся — за ним никто не бежал. Вокруг все было незнакомым, парк остался позади. Дадли помнил, что бежал по какому-то мосту, а потом с горки, и мимо дома из голубого кирпича. Теперь же Дадли шел мимо приземистых домиков, мимо кривых деревьев и блестящих автомобилей, припаркованных у обочины. Ему навстречу не попалось ни единого прохожего; казалось, все куда-то исчезли.

Дадли сердито пинал смятую жестяную банку из-под газировки и представлял, что все умерли, а он остался один в целом городе, и теперь все принадлежит ему. Но чем дольше он об этом думал, тем страшнее ему становилось, так что в конце концов Дадли сел на корточки и заплакал. Сейчас он даже согласился бы, чтобы его нашел мистер Снейп — в конце концов, папа все равно не позволит делать никаких дурацких уколов!

Но мистера Снейпа нигде не было; только серая кошка строго уставилась на Дадли, сидя на крылечке одного из домов.

«Так нечестно, — подумал Дадли. — Нечестно, нечестно! Я хочу домой, к маме! И где этот противный мистер Снейп, почему он не идет за мной?!» Дадли представил, как мистер Снейп вместе с Гарри играют его новеньким самолетиком, и заплакал еще горше. Но потом вспомнил, что самолет он сломал, и играть им уже никак нельзя — сразу стало немного легче. Дадли размазал слезы по круглым щекам, встал и пошел вперед, надеясь, что если он будет идти и идти, когда-нибудь дорога сама выведет его к дому.

И Дадли шел и шел, пока совсем не выбился из сил, но вокруг были незнакомые дома, с плотно закрытыми дверями и окнами, и только любопытные кошачьи морды следили за Дадли из-за каждого угла. Он так отчаянно вертел головой во все стороны, пытаясь понять, куда же ему идти, что чуть не врезался в кого-то.

— Кхе-кхе-кхе.

Этим «кем-то» оказалась пышнотелая женщина в мягкой розовой кофте с рюшками. Она поглядела на Дадли очень довольным взглядом, словно только что выиграла миллион.

— Кто же это тут у нас? — спросила она тонким скрипучим голоском, наклонившись, чтобы разглядеть Дадли получше. — Мистер… хе-хе… Дурсль, я полагаю?

Дадли шмыгнул носом, насуплено разглядывая незнакомку.

— Я Дадли, — возвестил он, и женщина расплылась в широкой улыбке.

— Это же просто замечательно! А что такой чудесный мальчик, как ты, делает на улице совсем один-одинешенек?

Она говорила ласково, и Дадли приободрился. Дама не была похожа на маму (мама куда стройнее и красивее, конечно же), но говорила похоже, а значит, была доброй. И уж точно понимала, что к чему, раз назвала Дадли чудесным.

— Я убежал, — гордо заявил Дадли, мигом позабыв, что совсем недавно пытался найти дорогу домой. — Ненавижу их!

— Вот как! — подняла дама тонкие как ниточки брови. И то ли засмеялась, то ли закашлялась: — Кхе-хе-хе-хе. Наверняка, у тебя была веская причина, чтобы уйти. Просто чудесно, чудесно! Кажется, мистер Снейп не справляется со своими обязанностями!

Дадли поморщился. Его не удивило, что эта женщина знает про мистера Снейпа — странно было бы его не знать. Но обида была слишком сильна, и говорить про него не хотелось. А хотелось отдохнуть, устроиться в мягком кресле и съесть большущий кусок торта. Женщина в розовом словно догадалась, о чем он думает.

— Ну разве не удача, что мы встретились? Не хочешь ли зайти ко мне в гости? У меня найдется угощение для такого славного мальчика, как ты, Дадли Дурсль.

Дадли охотно закивал. Женщина взяла его за руку и повела, время от времени кидая на него смешливые короткие взгляды. Ее большущий живот, обтянутый розовой тканью, колыхался в такт шагам, а крупная брошь, приколотая к груди, ярко блестела на солнце.

Дадли и сам не заметил, как они оказались на крыльце маленького аккуратного здания. Дом был ярко-розовым, похожим на один из глупых кукольных домов для девчонок.

Женщина сразу же отправилась на кухню, предложив Дадли подождать ее в гостиной. Дадли изумленно открыл рот, оглядевшись — все вокруг было приторно-розовым, и казалось, каждая ровная поверхность покрыта ажурной салфеткой. Такие любила мама, но у нее было две или три салфетки, у хозяйки дома же — немереное количество.

На каминной полке стояли фарфоровые фигурки — кошки, застывшие в разных позах. Все они, казалось, не сводили застывших нарисованных глаз с Дадли. Он попятился, забираясь с ногами в большое пухлое кресло, обитое ситцевой обивкой в мелкий цветочек.

— Где мой чай? — крикнул Дадли, и откуда-то издалека раздался тоненький смех — «хе-хе».

— Одну секунду, дорогой, — пропела женщина из глубины дома. Дадли поерзал в кресле, уставился на рыжего кота, изображенного на большой картине. Кот стоял на задних лапах и был одет в алую ливрею, словно крохотный мохнатый человечек. Уши его стояли торчком, а глаза горели желтым.

Помимо этой картины, на стенах было множество других; в том числе и круглые блюдца, на которых резвились котята.

— Держи, солнышко. — Женщина поставила перед Дадли маленький складной столик, на котором был поднос с угощением. Дадли одной рукой схватил булочку, а другой печенье, и на секунду застыл, от жадности растерявшись — что кусать первым?

Женщина смотрела на него из-под опущенных век. Она тоже опустилась в кресло и постукивала длинными пальцами по подлокотникам. Когда Дадли немного утолил голод, он начал задавать вопросы.

— А вы кошек любите, да?

— Хе-хе-хе. — Женщина взглянула на рыжего кота, застывшего на картине, и подмигнула ему. Дадли огорченно подумал, что эта женщина, похоже, такая же странная, как и все остальные. — Можно и так сказать.

— А я собак люблю. У меня даже есть пес, Нюх. Он уличный, но по секрету принадлежит мне. Но об этом никто не знает, даже мама. Потому что у нее от собак аллергия и пыль в доме.

Дадли немного подумал и понял, что соскучился по маме.

— А вы ей позвоните? Чтобы она забрала меня?

— Конечно, Дадли, — важно кивнула женщина. — Обязательно. Но сначала ты отдохни, подкрепись… нечасто у меня такие приятные гости. Знаешь, я очень люблю таких послушных мальчиков, как ты. Ты же послушный мальчик?

— Конечно! — подтвердил Дадли. — Вот Гарри непослушный, он дерется даже! И делает всякие ненормальные вещи. А я никогда так не делаю, и могу присесть десять раз. И приношу папе газету. — Это было истинной правдой — Дадли приносил папе газету, чтобы тот отделил всякие скучные новости и прогнозы погоды от еженедельных детских комиксов на пятой странице.

— Гарри? — Дама подалась вперед, сложив руки на животе. — Гарри Поттер, верно?

— Ну да, кажется, так. — Дадли пожал плечами, вновь принимаясь за печенье. — Он вообще меня достал. Ходит за мной. Прилипала! А мистер Снейп за него заступается, хотя должен только за меня, ведь ему за Гарри не платят. А есть еще печенье?

Женщина поморщилась, когда Дадли бесцеремонно сунул ей под нос пустую тарелку, но тут же просияла улыбкой и удалилась на кухню. Дадли вытер липкие ладони о подлокотники кресла.

— Что за мяунеры, — сказал кто-то. Дадли испуганно вздрогнул.

— Это не я!

— Еще и лгунишка. Чудесный экземпляр-р-р.

Дадли охнул, когда понял, что говорит ни кто иной, как кот с картины, висящей над камином. Дадли соскочил с кресла и подошел поближе, заворожено глядя, как кот вылизывает сначала одну, а затем другую лапу, расстегнув неудобную ливрею.

— А вы живой?

— Вполне, — фыркнул кот. — А ты сомневаешься?

— Такого не бывает! — уверенно заявил Дадли. — Ты же нарисованный!

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

Кот прищурился, наклонив голову. Раздраженно дернул хвостом.

— А ты потрогай и проверь. Шерстка у меня совсем как настоящая.

Другие коты на многочисленных блюдечках и картинах беспокойно зашевелились, переглядываясь, но Дадли этого не заметил.

— Фигня это все! — Он оглянулся по привычке, но мамы тут не было, и папы, и мистера Снейпа, а та женщина все еще возилась на кухне. — Если ты мне врешь, то ты дерьмо. — Дадли хихикнул. Кот взглянул на него с презрением, словно был тут самый умный. Дадли шагнул поближе, ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до картины — он задел локтем стоящие на каминной полке фигурки, и они полетели на пол, разбиваясь. Но Дадли не успел этому испугаться — он как раз дотронулся до холста, и вдруг оказалось, что под его пальцами нет шершавого полотна картины, нет вообще ничего… они словно провалились в пустоту, как если бы Дадли сунул руку в окошко.

Тут произошло нечто странное — позже Дадли так и не смог объяснить, как очутился в картине. Словно что-то втянуло его туда, так быстро, что он даже не успел крикнуть или позвать на помощь. Р-раз — и он уже на зеленой опушке, глядит на квадратное окошко, в котором видна розовая комната, где Дадли только что пил чай. А все кошки и коты на блюдцах неистово мяукают и шипят, беспокойно переступая лапами. И только рыжий кот довольно ухмыляется, сидя на кресле.

«Эй, как я тут оказался?!» — хотел крикнуть Дадли, но из его рта вырвалось только громкое мяуканье. Он перепугался и зашипел, чувствуя, как шерсть у него на спине встает дыбом.

«Ой, мамочки…»

На нем была тесная ливрея с блестящими золотыми пуговицами, из-под подола которой торчал короткий толстый хвост. Дадли попытался выпрыгнуть из картины, но у него ничего не получилось. Тогда он начал жалобно мяукать, упрашивая выпустить его. Кот, нагло развалившийся в кресле, выглядел очень довольным собой — он показательно зевнул и начал вылизывать лапу.

Тут вернулась толстая женщина. Она поставила поднос на столик и всплеснула руками, взглянув на картину.

— Ну надо же, у меня пополнение в коллекции! — Она сладко улыбнулась Дадли, который уже готов был расплакаться — ему совсем не нравилось на этой тихой лужайке, он не хотел быть котом, и вообще, ему давно пора было идти домой, к маме и папе!

А это все походило на страшную сказку.

— Кис-кис-кис… ну, что же вы, мои котятки. Тише, тише, — сказала она другим кошкам на картинках и блюдечках. Подняла опрокинутые на пол статуэтки. У одной откололся хвост. — Непослушные ребятки, непослушные котятки — и все еще не имеете представления о манерах.

Кот на кресле важно мяукнул. Женщина кивнула, посмеиваясь:

— Хе-хе-хе. Верно, для этого нужны суровые методы. Ты отлично меня понимаешь, хорошая киса. — Она погладила кота по макушке. — И как славно ты устроил нашего нового гостя. Думаю, ближайшие пару лет тебе не придется скучать на той пыльной картине, так ведь? Приятно снова оказаться на свободе, хе-хе?

Она вновь повернулась к Дадли, и он громко закричал: «Выпустите меня, я хочу домой, я больше не буду, только отпустите!» — но получилось у него, конечно же, только протяжное «мяяяяяууу».

— А вот тебе придется посидеть тут немного, котенок, — заявила женщина. — И не советую тебе царапать раму, а то увидишь, что у нас бывает с теми, кто плохо себя ведет.

«Я не хочу, не хочу!» — Дадли был в панике, его сердце колотилось очень быстро. Он задрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как скрутило живот от ужаса. Такое раньше случалось, только когда он видел очень-очень страшный сон, но теперь у него не было ни единого шанса проснуться, ведь все происходило на самом деле! «Пожалуйста, не надо! Я хочу домой! Помогите! Спасите меня! — воззвал он в отчаянии к человеку, на которого совсем недавно злился: — Мистер Снейп, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помогите! Я не хочу, не хочу, я не буду котом! Я хочу домой, мистер Снейп, заберите меня отсюда!»

Другие коты, слушая его истошные вопли, тоже начали мяукать, отчего в комнате возник невообразимый шум. Женщина закрыла уши руками, скривившись от злости:

— Тишина! Ну-ка, всем молчать, быстренько! Тише, тише, прекратите этот шум!

Но котята и не думали прекращать: они царапали свои картины, метались туда-сюда, заключенные в рамы, а один особо бойкий котенок опрокинул блюдечко, на котором был нарисован. Дадли до всего этого не было дела — он продолжал кричать и умолять, понимая, что это все бесполезно — никто не придет и не поможет ему, никто и никогда не найдет его, и мама с папой будут плакать, а потом заведут другого ребенка, или начнут любить Гарри вместо него.

Дадли еще никогда так отчаянно не хотел очутиться дома.

Внезапно чьи-то руки обхватили его поперек живота. Он принялся вырываться и кричать, колошматя по всему, до чего мог дотянуться. Кто-то тащил его, грубо прижав к себе, и Дадли рыдал, яростно царапаясь, пиная и брыкаясь. Его руки то и дело упирались во что-то мягкое и шершавое. Когда Дадли исхитрился пнуть обидчика в очередной раз, над ухом его прозвучал такой знакомый и недовольный голос:

— И долго еще это будет продолжаться?! Ты недостаточно мне еще синяков наставил, так тебе кажется?

Дадли так обрадовался родному ворчанию, что снова зарыдал, теперь уже от облегчения. Он обхватил руками шею человека, который нес его прочь от жуткого дома.

— Мистер Снейп, мистер Снейп, я больше не бу-у-у-у… — Дадли уткнулся сопливым носом в шею мистера Снейпа. Тот лишь неопределенно хмыкнул себе под нос, и пробурчал:

— Очень на это надеюсь. — Но голос у него был уже не такой сердитый.

Мистер Снейп нес Дадли до самого парка. Хотя казалось, что Дадли бежал очень долго, они вернулись за пару минут. Впрочем, Дадли уже ничему не удивлялся, если дело касалось мистера Снейпа. Он только прерывисто вздохнул, с неохотой расцепил руки и вытер нос, когда мистер Снейп опустил его на землю рядом со скамейкой. Гарри сидел на там и ждал их, испуганно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Мистер Снейп строго сказал:

— А сейчас мы пойдем домой, и если хоть один из вас вздумает возмущаться… — Какая именно кара за это последует, он не уточнил, но было ясно, что страшная. Впрочем, никто и не вздумал возмущаться — хотя солнце было еще высоко, гулять больше не хотелось, и оба мальчика порядком устали. Они возвращались домой в тишине. Дадли был непривычно молчалив и все время тер заплаканные глаза, волоча за собой по земле поломанный самолет. Гарри шел в стороне, не решаясь подходить к Дадли слишком быстро. Мистер Снейп возглавлял шествие, быстрым шагом пересекая дорожки парка, и спина его была идеально прямой.

Уже подходя к дому, они притормозили. Мистер Снейп застыл, глядя на кошку, сидящую у обочины. Дадли узнал ее — та самая кошка, что следила за ним еще до того, как злая колдунья (теперь у Дадли не было сомнений на ее счет) увела его в свой дом. Эта кошка сидела на обочине дороги с самым что ни на есть безмятежным видом, словно совершенно ни при чем. Вокруг глаз у нее были два темных пятнышка, напоминающие профессорские очки. К изумлению обоих мальчиков, мистер Снейп почтительно склонился перед кошкой.

— Благодарю вас за помощь, — произнес он церемонно, и кошка прикрыла глаза, принимая благодарность.

Затем они вернулись домой, поужинали в полном молчании (Дадли даже вспомнил, что надо пользоваться ложкой и вилкой и жевать с закрытым ртом), а потом мальчики отправились спать. Мама зашла в комнату Дадли, пожелать спокойной ночи. Она чмокнула Дадли в лоб и погасила свет, и замерла в дверях лишь на секунду, когда Дадли жалобно спросил:

— А если я превращусь в кота и приду домой, вы меня впустите?

— Что за глупости ты говоришь, пупсичек? С чего такие странные мысли?

— Ну скажи, пустите?

— Ты что, хочешь завести кота? От них столько грязи в доме… к тому же, тебе прекрасно известно, что у папы аллергия на шерсть.

— Значит, вы меня выгоните? — Дадли всхлипнул, и голос мамы смягчился.

— Ну что за дурачок! Никуда мы тебя не выгоним. Даже если ты станешь маленьким вредным поросенком и будешь хрюкать за столом.

Дадли хихикнул, сворачиваясь клубочком под одеялом. Иногда его мама говорила очень странные вещи. С чего бы ему становиться поросенком?

***

Северус Снейп снял сюртюк, размял затекшие плечи. Это был действительно тяжелый день.

Он повесил на спинку стула зонтик, ручка его зашипела.

— На английском, пожалуйста, я не понимаю парселтанг, — устало напомнил Северус.

— От этой женщины слишком много неприятностей, — сказал зонтик. Северус поморщился:

— И ее пугающая любовь к розовому цвету… — Он передернул плечами, затем вытащил черную ночную сорочку из шкафа.

Прежде, чем забраться под одеяло, Северус сунул под мышку градусник. Впрочем, он и не сомневался в своем диагнозе. Вытащив градусник и взглянув на деления, Северус сдержанно улыбнулся.

«САМО СОВЕРШЕНСТВО, КАК ВСЕГДА», — гласила серебристая надпись.


	6. Chapter 6

— Послушай, Туни, мне нужно тебе что-то сказать… — Мистер Дурсль нервно комкал в руках письмо, которое только что распечатал. Судя по его лицу, на Вернона Дурсля только что свалились все тяготы и печали мира — но он мужественно держался, как и подобает настоящему сверловых дел мастеру. Жаль, что его жена не могла оценить этого по достоинству — была слишком занята, подглядывая из-за занавески за чудаком-соседом, который вышагивал по газону перед домом и что-то измерял большой линейкой.

Однако Петунья Дурсль мигом оторвалась от этого зрелища, как только прозвучало зловещее имя.

— Мардж? Ты хочешь сказать, твоя двоюродная сестрица Мардж?!

— Именно так... — несчастным тоном подтвердил Вернон.

— И когда же она приезжает? — нахмурилась Петунья.

— Завтра, — пискнул Вернон Дурсль.

— И сколько же она собирается у нас гостить? — Петунья уперла руки в бока, поджала губы. Ее муж выставил перед собой письмо, словно защищаясь.

— Некоторое время.

— Некоторое время?

— Да. Так она написала. «Приеду на некоторое время». — Вернон сглотнул, следя за выражением лица миссис Дурсль. И сказал небрежно-бодрым голосом: — Уверен, надолго она не задержится. Ты же знаешь Мардж! Ей не так-то легко угодить…

— Не так-то легко угодить?! — проскрипела Петунья, и Вернон внезапно подумал, что электросверла могут издавать очень приятные и мелодичные звуки. — Не так-то легко?! Вернон, эта женщина невыносима! Ее не смог выдержать даже ее собственный муж! Рядом с ней даже собаки дохнут, Вернон, я не пущу ее в дом!

— Думай, что говоришь! — мгновенно рассвирепел мистер Дурсль, лицо его побагровело, а усы воинственно встопорщились. — Ты говоришь о моей сестре! Я не позволю тебе оскорблять славное семейство Дурслей! Она приедет завтра, и ты примешь ее, как дорого гостя. И точка!

И он отправился на работу, потрясая кулаком и ворча себе под нос: «Малышка Марджори… любимая сестренка… неслыханная грубость!..»

После завтрака Петунья поднялась в комнату к сыну. Дадли как раз прошел на новый уровень своей любимой «стрелялки» и теперь мучил джойстик игровой приставки, с азартом озвучивая взрывы на экране.

— Дадличек, дорогой... — Петунья загородила экран, чем вызвала неимоверное раздражение сына. — Послушай, завтра к нам в гости приедет тетя Мардж.

— Что-о-о?! — заныл Дадли в ту же секунду. Он не любил тетю Мардж — она очень громко разговаривала, называла его толстопузом, и от нее неприятно пахло. К тому же, она никогда не привозила подарков.

— Я знаю, знаю, милый. Но ты постарайся все же быть с ней очень-очень вежливым, ладно? — Миссис Дурсль потерла виски. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы у нее сложилось впечатление, будто я плохо воспитываю собственного сына…

— Ма, отойди, мешаешь! — Дадли не терпелось продолжить игру.

— Ты понял меня, Дадлипусечка? — Петунья чмокнула сына в макушку, а Дадли продолжил убивать монстров, представляя, что это тетушка Мардж.

Чуть позже Дадли спустился вниз, старательно подпрыгивая на каждой ступеньке. Он пытался производить как можно больше шума, и был доволен, когда распахнул дверь в чулан и увидел Гарри, с ног до головы осыпанного пылью и сором.

— Знаешь, что?! — завопил Дадли, спихивая Гарри с кровати. Тот угрюмо засопел, вытряхивая из волос пыль и паутину. — Знаешь, что?!

— Что? — тихо спросил Гарри, но Дадли не собирался так легко сдаваться.

— А вот не скажу!

Он показал Гарри язык и выбежал из чулана. Но уже через секунду просунул голову в приоткрытую дверь и хитро сообщил:

— Тетя Мардж приезжает!

Гарри уныло вздохнул, сворачиваясь на кровати в калачик. Он помнил, чем закончился прошлый приезд тети Мардж. Шрам от укуса ее тогдашнего любимчика — Зубоскала — иногда еще болел. Если тетя Мардж действительно приезжает, это не сулит ничего, ничего хорошего.

Один только мистер Снейп, проводящий свой заслуженный выходной так, как ему заблагорассудится, не подозревал о надвигающейся буре. Впрочем, скоро ему предстояло самому убедиться, что это за ураган такой — ураган имени Марджори Дурсль.

Она приехала на следующее утро. О ее приезде возвестил Грозный Глаз — он стоял на крыше, и, по своему обыкновению, ВОПИЛ.

— БЕДА! БЕДА! СРОЧНАЯ ЭВАКУЦИЯ!!! — закричал он так громко, что все голуби спорхнули с крыш и взлетели в воздух.

— Ох, моя голова!.. — Петунья старательно натирала виски маслом от головной боли — масло резко пахло и не помогало, но ей нравилось всем говорить, что она лечится «альтернативной медициной». Словосочетание «альтернативная медицина» звучало очень солидно. — Вернон, сделай же что-нибудь! Он так вопит, словно…

В дверь позвонили.

Петунья тут же вскрикнула и уронила флакон с маслом на пол. Дадли, с кислым видом терзающий галстук-бабочку, который на него напялили с утра, громко застонал. Вернон, который как раз застегнул манжеты парадной рубашки и собрался расчесать усы, вздрогнул. Гарри, сидящий в своем чулане тихо как мышка, залез с головой под одеяло.

И только мистер Снейп не поддался всеобщей панике. Он невозмутимо прошествовал в прихожую и распахнул дверь перед коренастой женщиной в грубо скроенном костюме, похожем на военную униформу, только без погон.

— А, вот и ты! — рявкнула она, стремительным шагом проходя в дом. Мистер Снейп не успел даже бровь поднять, как в руках у него оказался массивный чемодан, очень тяжелый. Тетя Мардж — а это была, конечно же, именно она — прошагала в гостиную, волоча за собой на поводке толстого пса.

Все семейство Дурслей кинулось ей навстречу, стараясь улыбаться не слишком испуганно. Вернон, с багровым от смущения лицом, неуклюже чмокнул сестру в щеку — она брезгливо вытерла ее рукавом и окинула Вернона взглядом.

— Постарел, потолстел и обрюзг, — констатировала она тоном, не принимающим возражений. — Нищий, к тому же. — Это уже вполголоса, словно про себя. Затем ее пристальный взгляд метнулся к Петунье, которая напряженно улыбалась, стараясь выглядеть уверенно и в то же время приветливо.

— Чем это воняет? — Больше Марджори не удостоила хозяйку дома ни словом, ни взглядом. Ее внимание переключилось на Дадли, уныло теребящего галстук.

— Ну что, пузан? Все такой же бесполезный тюфяк с жиром? — Она похлопала Дадли по животу, басовито захохотала. — Ты похож на моего пса. Такой же неповоротливый.

— А вы все хорошеете, — приторно улыбнулась Петунья, выразительно разглядывая гостью. — И собачка у вас новая. Что же стало со Спиногрызом?

— А, этот сдох давно. После него еще было двое, Саблезуб и Грымза. Этого недавно купила, еще не дрессировала, так что поосторожней с ним. — Вернон отступил на шаг, глядя на огромного бульдога. Марджори вдруг рявкнула: — ЗЛЫДЕНЬ, СИДЕТЬ!!! — Так резко и громко, что все вздрогнули. Собака зевнула, показывая ряд острых зубов. — А где же тот? Звереныш?

— О, он… — Вернон неопределенно махнул рукой, потом торопливо выскочил в коридор и заорал: — Мальчишка, сюда, живо!

Гарри очень надеялся, что про него не вспомнят. Он был готов сидеть «тихо как мышка» — обычное наставление тети Петуньи. Вот только в этот раз встречи с родственницей было не избежать.

— Здравствуйте, мэм, — еле слышно пробормотал Гарри, шагнув в гостиную. Дядя Вернон маячил за его спиной, опасливо глядя на бульдога Марджори.

— Отвратительно, — с некоторым даже восхищением произнесла тетя Мардж, разглядывая Гарри с ног до головы. Гарри постарался сделаться еще меньше и незаметней, что было несложно при его росте и телосложении. — Маленький грязный паршивец. Взгляните только, у него же все волосы в паутине!

Гарри торопливо запустил руку в вихры, стараясь стряхнуть сор.

— Ума не приложу, где он только находит всю эту грязь! — Петунья покраснела и сердито взглянула на Гарри. — В моем доме нет паутины! Возможно, он нарочно себя пачкает…

— По-прежнему живет в чулане, э? — уточнила Мардж, искоса глядя на Петунью. Та кисло улыбнулась, отводя взгляд. — Ну-ну, даже это для него слишком щедро! Будь он в моем доме, я бы позволила ему спать на половике у дверей — и то, если бы заслужил! Ха! Мои псы никогда не притаскивают в дом всякую грязь! Ну-ка, повернись! — рявкнула она командно, и Вернон с Петуньей, вздрогнув, собрались повиноваться команде, но вовремя поняли, что сказано это было мальчишке.

Гарри крутанулся на месте, уставившись в пол. Ему не хотелось глядеть на тетушку Мардж — она всегда раздражалась, стоило поглядеть ей прямо в глаза. Как-то дядя Вернон объяснял ему и Дадли, что нельзя глядеть на бродячих собак — взгляд их может разозлить, и тогда они покусают. Дядя вообще не очень любил собак, наверное, потому что не встречал по-настоящему хороших, вроде Нюха.

— Какой же он щуплый! Ну и ну, что за порода! От плохой суки плохой помет!..

Тетя Мардж часто повторяла эту фразу, но Гарри никак не мог взять в толк, что это значит. Он только понимал, что тетя Мардж называла его «помет», что было не очень приятно.

— Марджори, в самом деле! — резко сказала тетя Петунья, а потом пронзительно засмеялась, отворачиваясь — лицо ее было очень красным, а такое случалось редко — чаще всего краснел дядя Вернон. Гарри вдруг понял, что тетя очень рассердилась, и может быть даже, из-за того, что тетушка Мардж назвала его «пометом». На сердце у Гарри потеплело, и он несмело улыбнулся тете Петунье, но та не глядела в его сторону. — Почему бы нам не выпить чаю? Должно быть, вы утомились с дороги!

— Чай! Только не говори мне, что собираешься втюхать мне три чашки своего сладкого пойла, как в прошлый раз! Вернон, что надо сделать в этом доме, чтобы получить порцию хорошего виски?

— О, дорогая, конечно, я тоже об этом думал! — засуетился Вернон. — Сейчас, сию минуту! Я с радостью к тебе присоединюсь! — Он кинул торжествующий взгляд на Петунью, которая поджала губы с кислым видом: к спиртному Вернону разрешалось прикасаться лишь по праздникам да в редкие вечера, когда он сильно уставал после работы, но никак не в обеденное время. Но при Мардж она не осмелилась возражать, так что просто сверлила мужа сердитым взглядом.

— Дадли, иди сюда, будешь меня развлекать байками о школе. Что? Еще не ходишь в школу?! Черт побери, такой пузан, а до сих пор торчит дома!

— Мальчишка, а ты займись багажом, — велел Вернон, направившись за стаканами и за льдом. Гарри всегда занимался багажом, кто бы ни приезжал. Ну а чемоданы тетушки Мардж стали ему почти родными после всех тех раз, когда он волочил их на второй этаж. Так что Гарри просто кивнул и собрался выскользнуть из комнаты, когда Мардж удивленно возразила:

— Кстати говоря! Я уже кому-то сунула свои чемоданы. Какой-то унылый тип, открыл мне двери. Вернон, вы что, сподобились завести слугу? Честное слово, иногда мне кажется, что ты безнадежен. Все пытаешься жить не по средствам?

— Унылый тип? — переспросил Вернон.

— Ох нет! — воскликнула Петунья, закрыв рот рукой. Она с ужасом представила, КАК ИМЕННО на нее посмотрит мистер Снейп, ну прямо как в тот раз, когда она осмелилась спросить про его рекомендации. А если Мардж успела нагрубить ему? О, она могла это сделать, даже не заметив! И что тогда? Если мистер Снейп уйдет от них, как все предыдущие няни… нет, сама мысль невыносима! Петунья с изумлением поняла, что каким-то образом — совершенно незаметно — мистер Снейп стал незаменимой частью ее привычного существования, существования их семьи и, кажется, даже существования всех людей на Тисовой улице (а то и во всем Лондоне). Будто этот человек оказался в центре огромного и невероятно сложного механизма, главным винтиком, который приводил всю махину в действие. Если он уйдет, все остановится. По крайней мере, уж Петунья точно не справится с домом и детьми без него, в одиночку! От этих мыслей разболелась голова. Раньше Петунья думала, что ее ничто не может огорчить сильнее, чем приезд родственников или новая мебель у соседей. Она решила, что наобещает мистеру Снейпу что угодно, лишь бы он выдержал это «некоторое время», пока у них гостит Мардж. Повысит ему жалованье, и может быть, добавит еще один выходной. Два выходных в неделю — это же блеск! Ну, может, не каждую неделю. Через одну. Или раз в месяц. Один дополнительный выходной в месяц — это очень неплохо. Многие гувернеры о таком и не мечтают.

Успокоив себя этими мыслями, Петунья уже собралась отправиться на поиски мистера Снейпа, но тут он вплыл в гостиную собственной персоной.

Он держался с достоинством и еще сильнее задрал свой необыкновенный нос. В каждой руке он держал по увесистому чемодану.

— Полагаю, это ваше, — холодно произнес он, вперившись тяжелым взглядом в Мардж. — Не стоит захламлять прихожую, каждой вещи должно быть свое место. Этому я учу детей в этом доме, неплохо, если взрослые покажут им пример.

Он поставил чемоданы на ковер перед Мардж и сложил руки на груди. Марджори уставилась на него, опешив, но тут же на лице ее возникло предвкушающее, довольное выражение. Мало кто знал, но такое выражение появлялось на ее лице всякий раз, когда она приступала к дрессировке особенно упрямых собак.

— Ну и ну! — гаркнула она, пошире расставив ноги — плотная ткань юбки натянулась и затрещала. — Я смотрю, прислуга у вас в доме совсем от рук отбилась! Вернон!

— Я, э-э-э, — пробормотал Верон. Гарри изумленно уставился на дядю — тот вечно раздражался, когда Гарри мялся и мямлил, а звук «э-э-э» вообще был в доме под запретом. — Это не…

— Прислуга? — обманчиво спокойным тоном переспросил мистер Снейп.

«Ой-ей-ей», — подумал Гарри, и Дадли, по-видимому, подумал то же самое, потому что начал потихоньку отступать к стене. У тети Петуньи был такой вид, будто она вот-вот упадет в обморок.

— Мистер Снейп вовсе не прислуга! — воскликнула она торопливо, умудряясь заискивающе улыбаться одновременно и Мардж, и Снейпу. — Мистер Снейп оказал нам честь и согласился стать… принять должность… он приглядывает за Дадли, — наконец, подобрала она нужные слова.

— Нянька, значит! — хмыкнула Мардж, оглядывая Снейпа с ног до головы, как прежде оглядывала Гарри. Гарри вдруг испугался, что сейчас Мардж велит мистеру Снейпу повернуться, и тогда точно произойдет что-то страшное. — Что-то не внушает он мне доверия! Вернон! Опять пустил какого-то прохвоста в дом?! Сколько раз говорила, не следует брать на работу кого ни попадя!

— У него великолепные рекомендации! — взвизгнула Петунья в отчаянии. Вернон откупорил бутылку виски и теперь тоскливо нюхал горлышко, соображая, как ему угомонить сестру и убедить жену не кричать так пронзительно.

— Полагаю, вашим воспитанием занимались более надежные люди? — светским тоном поинтересовался мистер Снейп. Пока его обсуждали в его присутствии, на лице его не дрогнул ни один мускул, напротив, у него был такой вид, будто все происходящее его развлекает. — Могу поспорить, уж прохвосты-то точно никогда не переступали порог вашего дома. Наверное, именно поэтому ваши знания этикета и простейших правил вежливости столь удручающе ничтожны.

Тетушка Мардж моргнула совершенно по-совиному, затем уперла кулаки в бока.

— Что он сказал? — спросила она, глядя то на Петунью, то на Вернона. Посмотрела даже на Злыдня, меланхолично жующего диванную подушку, словно ждала, что он объяснит. — Ни слова не поняла! Пусть говорит по-человечески!

— Пожалуй, я действительно выбрал не тот стиль речи, — сухо сказал мистер Снейп. — «Фас», «фу», «сидеть» — вот язык, который был бы вам понятней.

Мистер Вернон захрипел и принялся дергать галстук, словно бы тот его душил, а тетя Петунья отвернулась, пряча улыбку. Тетя Мардж оскалилась и даже вроде бы зарычала. «Сейчас она его укусит!» — с восторгом прошептал Дадли, придвигаясь поближе к Гарри.

Мистер Снейп легко усмехнулся, затем повернулся к Петунье.

— Думаю, мальчики захотят больше времени провести с родственницей. Не смею вам больше мешать. Я буду в своей комнате, и прошу не беспокоить меня без крайней необходимости.

Сказав это, он резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты, провожаемый взглядами всех присутствующих.

***

Как только мистер Снейп вышел, тетушка Мардж накинулась на дядю Вернона и тетю Петунью, осыпая их упреками и оскорблениями. Похоже, новый нянь ей совсем не понравился. Гарри схватил чемоданы и поспешил улизнуть из гостиной, пока внимание не переключилось на него — злить тетю Мардж было очень опасно, она не только кусалась сама, но могла и натравить на Гарри свою собаку, как в прошлый раз.

Чемоданы оказались на удивление легкими — они словно были совсем пустые. Гарри быстро затащил их на второй этаж и оставил в гостевой спальне, а потом еще несколько минут постоял перед запертой дверью в комнату мистера Снейпа. Гарри очень хотелось увидеть мистера Снейпа и объяснить ему, что тетя Мардж всегда такая, и лучше не обращать на нее внимания. Ему показалось, что мистер Снейп очень обиделся на ее слова, хоть и не подал виду. Но мистер Снейп велел его не беспокоить, и Гарри спустился вниз, в чулан. Он подумал о том, что в следующие несколько дней ему придется провести здесь очень много времени, чтобы не попадаться на глаза тете Мардж. Скорей бы она уехала!

К вечеру Гарри проголодался. Он очень надеялся, что тетя Петунья оставит для него на столе тарелку с ужином — о том, чтобы сесть вместе со всеми за стол, пока дома тетя Мардж, и речи быть не могло. Но к его удивлению, вечером Дадли сильно пнул дверь чулана и ввалился внутрь.

— А ну выходи! — велел он сердито. — Тетка хочет, чтобы ты помог маме с ужином!

Дадли был мрачнее тучи — похоже, за пару часов общения с теткой его уже не раз и не два обозвали пузаном, толстопузом и поросятиной. Гарри сочувственно улыбнулся, но Дадли скривился и пихнул Гарри в плечо, протискиваясь в дверь перед ним. Гарри потер ушиб. Что ж, было и преимущество в визитах тети Мардж — доставалось не только Гарри.

Тетя Петунья была очень недовольна, но позволила Гарри накрывать на стол. Она дорожила своими свадебными тарелками, которые доставала только по особым случаям, и ни за что бы не доверила их Гарри — но тетя Мардж заявила, что «от щенка должен быть хоть какой-то прок!». Так что Гарри носил с кухни вилки и ножи, а потом и тарелки, очень стараясь ничего не уронить и не разбить — и не только потому, что тетя Петунья пригрозила ему серьезным наказанием. Ему хотелось показать, что от него есть «хоть какой-то прок». Тетя Мардж уже раскраснелась и говорила очень громко, а глаза ее блестели. Бутылка виски почти опустела, а дядя Вернон давно уже снял галстук и забросил его на спинку дивана. Они вспоминали о своих детских годах и смеялись, хотя тетя Мардж время от времени повторяла, что дядя Вернон был «ужасным слюнтяем и слабаком», и тогда дядя Вернон недовольно пыхтел и принимался дергать себя за усы.

Дадли сидел с кислой миной и кидал хлебный мякиш в Злыдня, пока никто не видит, Злыдень зевал и не обращал на Дадли никакого внимания, а тетя Петунья раскладывала по тарелкам гарнир. Потом она тоже села за стол, а Гарри остался стоять чуть поодаль, держа в руках запасную салфетницу и не зная, уйти ему или остаться. Пахло очень вкусно — бараниной и пирогом с грибами, но тарелку Гарри себе не положил, понимая, что лучше не рисковать. Дядя Вернон, отсмеявшись, косо взглянул на него.

— Ну? Чего стоишь? — грубо сказал он Гарри. — Тебе особое приглашение нужно?

— Пусть лучше постоит! — махнула рукой тетя Мардж, снова потянувшись за бутылкой. — Будь моя воля, ел бы из миски на полу, как Злыдень.

Гарри посмотрел на Злыдня. Того тоже забыли покормить, и он с тоской глядел, как Дадли уминает баранину. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Дадли принялся особо громко причмокивать и облизывать жирные пальцы, а потом показал язык сначала Злыдню, а потом Гарри.

— Что это твой пузан чавкает, как поросенок?! — стукнула по столу кулаком Мардж, сердито глядя на Петунью. — Что-то этот ваш носач не слишком его воспитывает, э?

— Дадличка, дорогой, — прошипела Петунья пристыжено, глядя на сына. Он как раз вытирал руки о скатерть. Но Мардж уже снова увлеклась разговором с братом и оставила это без внимания. Когда раздался особо громкий взрыв смеха, тетя Петунья тихонько пробормотала: — О, моя голова…

Тетя Мардж допила виски, громко рыгнула и посмотрела на Петунью.

— Что, опять? Как ни приеду, ты все стонешь! Серьезно, Петунья — если у тебя проблемы с головой, так сходи к доктору!

— У меня нет проблем с головой, — обиженно поджала губы Петунья. — У меня просто мигрени. Я покупаю эфирные масла и нюхательные соли…

— Ха! Соли! — взревела Мардж. — Вернон, ты слышал?! Когда у нас что-то болело, мы разве нюхали всякие там соли? Мы не тратили времени на подобные глупости, и все заживало, как на собаке! Ну, нет, Дурсли всегда были крепкие телом и духом! Хотя ты и хныкал как девчонка, когда тебя водили к зубному…

Дядя Вернон заскрипел зубами так отчетливо, что Гарри испугался, как бы тому снова не понадобился зубной доктор.

Ужин обернулся сплошной катастрофой и тянулся целую вечность. Тетушка Мардж распалялась все больше и больше, била кулаком по столу (тарелки звенели и подпрыгивали, а тетя Петунья пыталась удержать соусник), тыкала пальцами и смеялась над Дадли, который вылизывал подливку с тарелки. Дядя Вернон багровел лицом все сильнее, а тетя Петунья незаметно потирала виски указательными пальцами. Когда, наконец, тетка встала из-за стола, все вздохнули с облегчением.

— Ну ладно, — сказала тетя Мардж, похлопав себя по заметно округлившемуся животу. Ее жесткий жакет, похожий на военный пиджак, едва сходился. — Покормили, и на том спасибо. Пойду спать, завр… вр… тра продолжим.

Ее заметно шатнуло, и дяде Вернону пришлось подхватить ее под локоть, чтобы она не упала.

— Так, ну-ка не хватай меня! — отпихнула его тетя Мардж. — Неуклюжий болван. Я сама в сст… состоянии дойти до комнаты!

— Пожалуйста, позвольте вас проводить, Марджори! — взмолилась Петунья, которая боялась, что Мардж упадет на что-нибудь и расколотит. — Дадличка, умничка мой, проводи тетю в ее спальню…

Дадли возмущенно открыл рот, собираясь уже отказаться, но тут тетя Мардж выставила толстый, как сосиска, палец, и возвестила:

— Вот!

Потом, скосив глаза, чуть сместила палец, и теперь он указывал на Гарри.

— Вот он! Пусть проводит.

— Мальчишка, ты слышал! — прикрикнул дядя Вернон.

Гарри был в ужасе, но все-таки подошел к тете Мардж и позволил опереться на себя. Он едва доставал ей до пояса, и тетя Мардж навалилась на него всей тяжестью, упираясь ладонью в его плечо. От нее сильно пахло выпивкой, и Гарри постарался дышать через рот.

— Злыдень, к ноге! — гаркнула Мардж. — И ты тоже… — пробормотала она, обращаясь к Гарри.

Восхождение на лестницу заняло немало времени. Это было сложнее, чем с чемоданами, потому что тетя Мардж постоянно норовила то упасть назад, на спину, то впечататься в стену, то впечатать в перила Гарри. Злыдень терпеливо шел за ними и садился на ступеньки во время очередной заминки. Тетя Мардж стискивала пальцы на плече у Гарри и ругалась себе под нос, а потом сказала:

— До чего же ты бесполезен, мальчишка! Не понимаю, зачем ты им вообще понадобился! У них уже есть свой хряк, могли бы отдать щенка мне — я бы выдресссср… выдрессировала тебя так, чтобы ты и рта раскрыть не смел без моего разрешения!

Она вцепилась в Гарри еще сильнее, и тот ойкнул.

—А ну закрой рот! — взревела тетя Мардж, снова чуть не упав. — Стонешь и хнычешь не лучше Вернона! Разве тебя никто не учил, что нельзя жаловаться на боль? Ни звука!

Гарри стиснул зубы. К счастью, даже самая длинная лестница когда-нибудь заканчивается. Они завернули в коридор, где располагались спальни. Когда остановились у дверей гостевой комнаты, Гарри чуть отстранился, надеясь, что тетя Мардж дальше доберется сама. Но ее хватка стала лишь крепче, она схватила его за плечи обеими руками и пару раз сильно встряхнула, так, что у Гарри клацнули зубы.

— Ну? А пожелать мне спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, мэм, — сказал Гарри еле слышно.

— Что? Что ты там бормочешь?

Злыдень тявкнул, тычась носом в закрытую дверь.

— Молчать! — велела тетя Мардж собаке. — А ты — голос!

Гарри сжал кулаки.

— Ну? Тупой ребенок! Ты еще бездарнее, чем мои псины! Каждая новая — глупее предыдущей. Помнишь Грымзу? Вот это характер! Помнишь, как ты носился от нее по всему дому?

Гарри помнил. Он старался глядеть в сторону, но красное, блестящее лицо тети Мардж, казалось, росло в размерах и занимало все пространство.

— Так и будешь таращиться на меня? Упр-р-рямец паршивый! Голос!!! Ну, что вылупился? Простейших команд не знаешь, хуже собаки.

Гарри решил, что будет просто делать вид, будто его все эти грубости нисколько не задевают. Может, тогда она отстанет.

— И чего этот ваш носач кривляется! Бездарь! Не может сделать из вас людей, из вас двоих! Один жрет, как в хлеву, а другой человечьего языка не понимает. Надо сказать Вернону, чтобы выгнал этого прохвоста, все равно от него никакого толку! Деньги на ветер!

Хотя пьяное рычание тети Мардж понять было не так-то просто, да еще Гарри старался не прислушиваться к словам, главное он уловил. Тетя Мардж хочет выгнать мистера Снейпа! И ведь она сможет, она запросто сможет — дядя Вернон ее боится и слушается, он сделает все, как она скажет. И тогда мистер Снейп уйдет!

— Нет! — воскликнул Гарри так громко, что тетя Мардж отшатнулась, не удержалась на ногах и рухнула на пол, ударившись затылком о дверную ручку и придавив несчастного Злыдня.

— Ах ты!!! — Она попыталась встать, но только неуклюже завалилась набок. — А ну иди сюда! Помоги мне встать, мерзавец!

— Вы не будете выгонять мистера Снейпа? — спросил Гарри, не двигаясь с места. Тетя Мардж сделала еще несколько попыток подняться, потом злобно уставилась на него.

— Что ты опять бормочешь себе под нос?

— Не выгоняйте мистера Снейпа!!!

— Как ты смеешь вопить на меня? — Тетя Мардж неловко завозилась, пытаясь встать без посторонней помощи, навалилась на Злыдня сильнее, и тут он раскрыл свою полную острых зубов пасть и деликатно цапнул тетю Мардж за локоть. Она взвилась в воздух, как воздушный шар, и закричала так яростно, что у Гарри сердце замерло:

— МЕНЯ-А-А-А???! КУСААААТЬ?!!! Ну, все! Я вам сейчас покажу! Двоим! Сговорились!! Мерзкие твари! — Она повернулась к Злыдню, но он тявкнул и кинулся прочь по коридору, цокая когтями на косолапых лапах. Тогда тетя Мардж направилась к Гарри, сжав кулаки. Гарри задрожал. Он хотел убежать, но его ноги будто приросли к полу. Он хотел позвать на помощь — тетя с дядей были внизу и не услышали бы, но комната мистера Снейпа была совсем рядом! Вот только Гарри не был уверен, что это та самая «крайняя необходимость», когда можно беспокоить Снейпа. Так что Гарри просто с величайшим ужасом смотрел, как тетя Мардж нависает над ним. Лицо ее перекосилось от гнева, глаза сверкали. Она схватила Гарри одной рукой за плечо, а другой размахнулась. Гарри глядел, как взлетает в воздух ее кулак, и весь сжался, крепко-крепко зажмурившись.

— ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ПРОИСХОДИТ?!

Громкий окрик заставил Гарри открыть глаза. Тем более, тетка выпустила его плечо. Гарри увидел, что она стоит чуть поодаль, будто что-то оттолкнуло ее на приличное расстояние, а перед Гарри, загораживая его, стоит мистер Снейп. От облегчения Гарри чуть не расплакался — теперь все будет хорошо, мистер Снейп не позволит тете Мардж ударить его. Он защитит.

Тем временем тетя Мардж оправилась от изумления. Она снова оскалилась, глядя на Снейпа.

— Ты! Не лезь не в свое дело!

— Вы пьяны, — глухо сказал Снейп. Голос у него был странным, а спина будто закаменела. Гарри попытался заглянуть в его лицо, но Снейп резко выкинул руку в сторону, заставляя Гарри оставаться на месте. — Отправляйтесь в свою комнату, пока не сделали что-то, о чем пожалеете.

— Угрожаешь мне? — прищурилась тетя Мардж. Пошатнулась, сделала шаг, еще шаг, чтобы оказаться перед Снейпом нос к носу. — Одно мое слово, и завтра тебе придется искать новую работу, — выдохнула она ему в лицо.

Несколько секунд Снейп ничего не отвечал и даже не двигался, будто парализованный. Гарри робко дотронулся до его рукава, и Снейп вздрогнул. А потом ответил, очень тихо и очень спокойно:

— Вы ошибаетесь. Одно мое слово, — он взмахнул рукой, и в его ладони каким-то чудесным образом оказался зонтик с ручкой в виде змеи. — Подумайте хорошенько, не пора ли вам извиниться и убраться из этого дома? — Он наставил зонтик на тетушку Мардж, пальцы его аккуратно сжимали ручку. Гарри показалось, что змея извернулась и подмигнула ему.

— Что это? Что ты задумал? Собираешься напугать меня этой штуковиной?! — насмешливо сказала тетя Мардж, едва заметно попятившись. — А теперь слушай сюда! Марджори Дурсль никого не боится! И еще ни одна псина не смела тявкать на меня безнаказанно! Так что…

— Молчать, — перебил ее Снейп, и тетя Мардж вдруг схватилась за горло, вытаращив глаза. Рот она раскрывала, но не могла издать ни звука. — Сидеть, — продолжал Снейп. Тетя Мардж рухнула, как подкошенная. — Место. — А потом он взмахнул зонтиком, и в следующий момент вместо тети Мардж оказался Злыдень. Он злобно уставился на Снейпа и зашелся лаем, подскакивая на коротких лапах. — Сидеть, я сказал. — На шее у пса появился ошейник, а поводок сам скользнул в руку Снейпу. — Ненавижу собак. — Снейп привязал Злыдня — или тетю Мардж? — к ручке двери. Потом щелкнул пальцами. Раздалось цоканье когтей о паркет, и к ним подбежал настоящий Злыдень. Мистер Снейп присел на корточки, что-то негромко пробормотав. Злыдень ответил негромким ворчанием.

— Значит, ты не против? — уточнил Снейп. Злыдень равнодушно зевнул. — Превосходно.

В следующий момент Злыдень стал расти в размерах, черты его менялись. И вот уже перед Снейпом снова оказалась тетя Мардж! Правда, на лице у нее было задумчиво-меланхоличное выражение, которого раньше там не бывало. Она зевнула, не позаботившись прикрыть рот, потом отвязала поводок и скрылась в гостевой комнате вместе с собакой. Из закрытой двери еще несколько секунд доносился яростный лай бульдога.

Гарри не верил своим глазам. Он уставился на Снейпа, а тот еще несколько секунд стоял прямо, спиной к Гарри. Потом резко развернулся и заглянул Гарри в лицо.

— Как ты? — спросил мистер Снейп тихо. Его глаза внимательно оглядывали Гарри, отмечая и мокрые от слез щеки, и пальцы, стиснутые в кулаки. Вдруг мистер Снейп сделал что-то невероятно — он встал на колени перед Гарри, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и дотронулся до кулаков Гарри, осторожно разжимая судорожно стиснутые пальцы. — Она ударила тебя?

Гарри помотал головой. Слезы заструились с новой силой. Ему было очень стыдно, что он разревелся, как девчонка — или как дядя Вернон на приеме у дантиста — но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Прежде никто никогда не бил его, даже не замахивался. Правда, дядя Вернон раз или два давал подзатыльник, но это было не больно и не страшно. Тетя Мардж не только собиралась его поколотить, но еще и жутко кричала. Впрочем, Гарри еще мог бы сдержаться, если бы мистер Снейп не глядел так серьезно и обеспокоено, будто ему действительно важно знать, что с Гарри все в порядке.

— Гарри, — тихо сказал мистер Снейп. Вид у него был бледный, словно ему нехорошо. — Эта женщина. Тебя. Ударила?

Гарри помотал головой.

— Хорошо.

Снейп пробежался пальцами по рукам Гарри, от плеч до кончиков пальцев, будто ощупывая. Затем извлек из кармана маленький круглый флакон с мутной жидкостью.

— Пей.

— Это лекарство? — пискнул Гарри.

— Пей, — нахмурился Снейп, и Гарри покорно выпил содержимое. На вкус было как вода. Мистер Снейп довольно кивнул и убрал пузырек, затем выпрямился. Гарри почувствовал, что успокаивается — слезы иссякли, и сердце больше не колотилось так быстро. Глаза слипались. — Отправляйся спать, — велел Снейп. Гарри повернулся и поплелся к лестнице. Уже на верхней ступеньке он обернулся — Снейп стоял посреди коридора и глядел ему вслед.

— Мистер Снейп… а как вы это сделали?

— Сделал что?

— Ну, как у вас получилось превратить ее в собаку?

— Прошу прощения? — Снейп изогнул бровь, глядя на Гарри с недоумением. Гарри ухмыльнулся и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Он знал, что Снейп ничего не скажет. Иначе это был бы не Снейп.

В чулане, на хромоногой табуретке, Гарри ждала тарелка с остывшим ужином. Но у Гарри уже не было сил. Он свалился в кровать и крепко заснул.


	7. Chapter 7

— Мне снился ужасный сон сегодня, — сказала Петунья, безучастно глядя в раковину, где плавала мыльная пена. Вернон встряхнул газету.

— Тебе тоже? Я всю ночь продавал сверла! А потом прозвенел будильник, и мне придется начать все заново… черт знает, что такое.

— Вернон, пожалуйста. — Петунья сделала большие глаза, но Дадли был увлечен, топя свои кукурузные хлопья в миске, а мальчишка Поттер сидел, закрыв лицо челкой, как всегда. Петунья подумала было, что пора бы мальчишку подстричь — он похож на уличного щенка; но затем вспомнила, как это все обернулось в прошлый раз. Паршивец визжал, как резанный, пока Петунья его стригла садовыми ножницами, а на следующий день его волосы отросли до прежней длины. Это было настолько ненормально, что Вернона едва удар не хватил. Много криков было в тот раз, и у Петуньи от одного воспоминания заломило в висках.

— Мне снилось кое-что ужасное, — Петунья зябко поежилась. — Вернон, у меня очень плохое предчувствие.

Вернон оторвался от газеты и уставился в свою чашку, пустую, без капельки кофе.

— Туни, ты бы хоть кофеварку включила! — прогудел он раздраженно. — Предчувствие, ха! Ты ведь не веришь во всю эту ерунду и шарлатанство.

— Да, да, — Петунья прекратила таращиться в пустоту и, наконец, подала дорогому мужу чашечку кофе. — Это просто день такой, сам понимаешь, — виноватым тоном пробормотала она, усаживаясь за стол. Вернон закатил глаза.

— Хэллоуин, чтоб ему пусто было! Никто не покупает дрели в Хэллоуин. И хуже того — несносные дети повсюду. Если Дадли опять объестся конфетами, как в прошлом году…

— Уверена, мистер Снейп за ним присмотрит, — быстро сказала Петунья.

— Где его черти носят? Уже время завтрака, не говори, что он опять ушел по каким-то таинственным «делам», — проворчал Вернон. Он всерьез думал пересмотреть жалованье няни. В конечном счете, Вернону стало казаться, что он сам вполне способен справиться с мальчиками; Дадли может целыми днями играть в приставку и никому не мешать, а мальчишку можно запереть в чулане, чтобы не было ничего странного. И что Петунья вечно жалуется, что с детьми дома трудно управиться? Вернон чувствовал себя всесильным. Он даже старушку Марджори сумел угомонить. Конечно, в первый день она вела себя несносно, но уже на другой — присмирела, признав за Верноном настоящего мужчину и хозяина дома, не иначе. Он даже слегка расстроился, что сестрица так быстро умотала восвояси.

— Мистер Снейп у себя, — сказала Петунья своим особым тоном, который значил: «я не собираюсь сплетничать, но вы только послушайте!». — Он сказал, что неважно себя чувствует, и закрылся в комнате.

Гарри встрепенулся, позабыв о завтраке, и уставился на тетю Петунью огромными глазами. Даже Дадли отвлекся от морских баталий, что проходили у него в миске.

— Мистер Снейп не может болеть! — заявил он уверенно. — Он никогда не болеет!

— Это не так, солнышко, — возразила Петунья. — Все когда-то болеют.

— Но только не мистер Снейп, — фыркнул Дадли. — Он ведь никогда даже не чихает. Я ни разу не слышал! А ты? — Дадли повернулся к Гарри. Тот тихо пробормотал:

— Я тоже.

— Глупости! Он ведь не какой-то там супергерой, — гаркнул Вернон, свернув газету. — Осень выдалась холодной, небось, простуду подхватил. Надеюсь только, он не рассчитывает на больничный: мы не можем себе этого позволить!

Дадли и Гарри переглянулись. Эти взрослые бывают такими глупыми, что дальше носа своего не видят. Чтобы мистер Снейп подхватил простуду, как какой-то обычный человек!

Петунья проводила Вернона до двери и накинула шарф ему на шею, а затем подала портфель.

— Вернон, может, ты возьмешь выходной? — слабым голосом попросила она. — Я не хочу оставаться одна дома сегодня.

— Это все из-за глупого Хэллоуина? — поднял Вернон брови, нетерпеливо схватившись за ручку двери. — Не глупи, Туни.

— Это ты не глупи, Вернон. — Петунья сжала губы в тонкую ниточку и выразительно поглядела на мужа. — Ты ведь помнишь, что произошло в этот день, семь лет назад?

Вернон нахмурился.

— Беспокоишься, что нам еще одного мальчишку подкинут? Брось, Петунья, это просто день. И ты не будешь одна — с тобой мальчики и мистер Снейп!

То еще утешение. Но Вернон уже торопливо чмокнул Петунью в щеку и хлопнул дверью.

Петунья вернулась на кухню, где Гарри домывал тарелки. Он замер, как будто она застукала его за преступлением. И вжал голову в плечи, пытаясь стать незаметным. Петунья и впрямь пожелала на секунду, чтобы он исчез, растворился! Она не хотела, чтобы он крутился у нее перед глазами.

В следующую секунду Дадли подскочил к ней, обхватив за талию. Он едва не сбил ее с ног, ее большой мальчик.

— Мы ведь пойдем сегодня просить конфеты? — спросил он возбужденно, слегка подпрыгивая, отчего Петунья пошатнулась. — А ты сделаешь мне костюм?

— Этого еще не хватало! Ходить, непонятно во что нарядившись? Что скажут соседи? — возмутилась Петунья.

— Они скажут: угощение или жизнь! — завопил Дадли оглушительно, глаза его сверкали. — Я хочу, мам, я хочу всех пугать!

Петунья вздохнула и обняла сына, приглаживая его шелковистые мягкие волосы.

— Попроси мистера Снейпа, он что-нибудь придумает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла с нами! — заныл Дадли. Петунья поцеловала его в макушку, обнимая еще крепче, а потом почувствовала на себе взгляд. Мальчишка уставился на них, как голодный. Петунья выпуталась из объятий сына и махнула рукой.

— Ступайте, займитесь чем-нибудь.

Гарри покосился на гору посуды, которую еще предстояло вымыть.

— Живее. Поиграйте в саду или… я не знаю.

И что этот мистер Снейп намерен делать? Спрятаться в комнате на весь день, притворяясь больным, и оставляя на нее все хлопоты?.. Как только мальчишки убежали в сад, стало гораздо тише. Петунья бродила по дому, нигде не находя себе места. Впервые за долгое время головная боль ее не тревожила, но тягостное чувство в груди было куда хуже.

Петунья постояла перед дверью в чулан. Она никогда туда не заходила. Обычно Вернон звал мальчишку — просто орал, и мальчишка появлялся. Но теперь Петунья нерешительно дернула на себя маленькую дверцу и зашла внутрь. Петунья была очень высокой, так что ей пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не стукнуться головой о косой потолок. Она потопталась на месте. Развернуться в каморке было негде, все свободное место занимала узкая кровать, которая раньше принадлежала Дадли. Петунья осторожно села на краешек, и пружины заскрипели. Пахло пылью и моющим средством, которым натирали ступеньки лестницы.

Дверца со скрипом затворилась, и Петунья осталась в темноте. Она закрыла лицо ладонями. Ей снова вспомнился сон: они с Лили качались на огромных качелях, на пустыре за их домом. Ветер трепал их волосы, и они обе громко смеялись. Но Лили начала раскачиваться все сильнее, а потом снова принялась за старое. Она начала летать, и как Петунья ни кричала, как ни звала ее, Лили улетала все выше и выше, пока не растворилась в облаках.

Упрямая Лили Эванс, всегда делала по-своему.

***

Когда тетя Петунья позвала Гарри, он перепугался до смерти. Он был уверен, что ему крупно влетит, хотя обычно наказаниями занимался дядя Вернон.

Дело в том, что Дадли разозлился на него. Сначала они играли в саду, собирая сухие листья и прыгая в них, а потом решили смастерить себе костюмы, раз уж мистер Снейп не спешил появляться. Дадли решил стать суперменом, так что стянул из родительской спальни шелковое покрывало, которое повязал себе вместо плаща. Гарри решил смастерить себе пиратскую шляпу из старой газеты, и у него получилось, хоть и слегка криво. Тогда Дадли тоже захотел шляпу.

— Супермен не носит шляп, — возразил Гарри.

— Я буду пиратским суперменом, — заявил Дадли самоуверенно. — Давай, показывай, как ее делать!

Но как Дадли ни старался, у него ничего не выходило. Конечно, он разозлился.

— Ты использовал свои штучки! — обвинил он Гарри, скомкав бумагу и швырнув Гарри в лицо. — Ты снова это сделал, уродец!

— Нет, я не…

— Я видел, как ты бормотал что-то и делал вот так! — и Дадли изобразил пасс руками. Это было так нечестно! Гарри не делал ничего подобного. Да и потом, каждый раз, когда происходили разные загадочные вещи с ним, он не изображал из себя фокусника. Но Дадли принялся дразнить его, толкая и выкрикивая:

— Я расскажу все маме! И папе! Ух, они разозлятся! Они тебя на целую вечность запрут! Они тебя выгонят! Ха-ха, ты будешь бездомным, как Нюх! — Дадли остановился, призадумавшись. Возможно, он, как и Гарри, представил себе эту судьбу, полную приключений: скитаться по свету вместе с верным псом, спать под мостом и играть на губной гармошке. Звучало довольно весело. — Не выгонят, они тебя накажут! Уши надерут, — заявил Дадли, подумав, потому что слышал от других мальчишек, что это самое страшное наказание. — У тебя уши будут во-о-от такими! — Он показал, и Гарри скуксился. Он не хотел ходить с огромными ушами. У него и так были очки.

Поэтому, когда Петунья позвала Гарри, он был готов к худшему. Они направились в гостевую комнату. Гарри на всякий случай спрятал уши под ладонями. Петунья завела его внутрь и показала на кровать, где обычно спала тетушка Мардж или другие гости, которые приезжали к Дурслям довольно редко.

— Как тебе? — спросила она резко. Гарри испуганно хлопал глазами. Похвалить интерьер? Чего она хотела?

— Э-э-э, — выдавил он, и тетя Петунья вздохнула, закатив глаза.

— Это теперь твоя комната, мальчишка. Прояви немного благодарности.

Гарри ушам не мог поверить. У него теперь будет целая своя комната? Но чем он это заслужил? Он вел себя хорошо, как обычно, но не сделал ничего особенного. Он даже посуду не помыл этим утром.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно прошептал он. Петунья снова вздохнула, уперев руки в бока.

— Возьми все свои вещи и перетащи их сюда. Нужно освободить чулан. Мне он понадобится… для всяких вещей.

Ох. Ну, это уже звучало понятней. Но до чего невыгодный обмен произвела тетя Петунья! Променять какой-то пыльный чулан на такую огромную комнату! Гарри поспешил вниз, пока она не передумала. Он замер в чулане, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы понять, есть ли у него какие-то вещи, которые можно собрать. Наконец, он снял с потолка маленькую звездочку и сунул ее в карман.

Целая своя комната! Гарри был абсолютно счастлив. Когда Петунья ушла, он опасливо прикрыл дверь, а потом раскинулся на кровати. Не в силах долго лежать, он вскочил и принялся кружиться по комнате, и не наткнулся ни на одну стенку. Здесь было столько места… и даже окно! Гарри прижался к стеклу носом, глядя вниз, на сад, по которому разгуливал Дадли в пиратской шапочке Гарри.

Потом Гарри запрокинул голову, глядя на высокий потолок. Возможно, теперь Гарри наконец-то вырастет, как все другие, нормальные мальчики его возраста. Теперь, когда у него будет место для этого. Он вырастет большим, просто огромным, и Дадли не посмеет толкать его. Может, Гарри сам толкнет его разок-другой.

***

Мистер Снейп вышел из своей спальни только к ужину.

Как всегда, он выглядел одетым с иголочки, и волосы его гладко обрамляли лицо, как у деревянного человечка. Мистер Снейп закончил с ужином, сложил вилку с ножом и, прямой, как палка, кинул взгляд на Дадли.

— Будешь так горбиться, придется нарядить тебя верблюдом.

Дадли моментально выпрямился, на губах у него появилась широкая улыбка. Но прежде, чем он успел бы что-то спросить, мистер Снейп перевел взгляд на Гарри.

— Что это у тебя на лице, позволь узнать?

Гарри не был уверен, хочет ли мистер Снейп действительно слышать ответ, или спросил просто так. Но все же осторожно ответил:

— Улыбка, сэр.

— Абсолютно неуместная, — отрезал мистер Снейп и повернулся к тете Петунье, которая тут же испуганно выпрямилась и убрала локти со стола. — Миссис Дурсль, я заберу мальчиков на прогулку, а вам лучше прилечь и отдохнуть. Вы хорошо поработали сегодня, — добавил он с едва заметной улыбкой, хотя Гарри не помнил, чтобы тетя Петунья делала сегодня что-то по дому. Они даже ужинали разогретым обедом.

— Я хочу дождаться Вернона… должно быть, его задержали пробки в Сити, — жалобно сказала тетя Петунья и шмыгнула носом. — Я действительно очень устала… ужасно спалось сегодня…

— Понимаю, — согласился с ней мистер Снейп непривычно мягким тоном. — Я могу предложить вам кое-что, что поможет уснуть.

Он выдал ей маленькую золотистую пилюлю. Тетя Петунья недоверчиво ее понюхала, а затем положила на язык. Лицо ее тут же посветлело:

— Ах! Кленовый сироп и запеченные яблоки с корицей! — воскликнула она. А уже через секунду сладко спала, прямо за столом, положив голову на мягкую булочку.

Мистер Снейп отнес ее на диван в гостиной и заботливо укрыл пледом, а затем велел мальчикам следовать за ним. В своей спальне он открыл огромный старинный сундук, который ни Гарри, и Дадли прежде не видели.

— Вперед, — велел он Дадли, и тот изумленно уставился на мистера Снейпа. — Давай же, я не буду ждать вечность.

Дадли забрался в сундук, и мистер Снейп закрыл крышку, а уже через секунду открыл ее. Дадли выбрался наружу, но теперь он был наряжен в сверкающий фиолетовый плащ, а голову его венчал большой колпак со звездами.

— Ух ты! Я настоящий волшебник! — воскликнул Дадли. Мистер Снейп усмехнулся.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Я могу колдовать! Я могу? —спросил он мистера Снейпа, колпак сполз ему на лоб. Мистер Снейп пожал плечами.

— Попробуй пожелать чего-нибудь.

Дадли смешно зажмурился, а Снейп тихо пробормотал что-то, и на руках у Дадли появились две огромные, ярко-красные боксерские варежки.

— Вау! — вскрикнул Дадли, размахивая руками. — Теперь я могу лупить всех! — словно прежде он не мог. Мистер Снейп закатил глаза и повесил ему на варежку корзинку в виде тыквы, чтобы собирать сладости.

Гарри взглянул на свой растянутый свитер, который донашивал за Дадли.

— Можно мне тоже костюм, сэр? — робко уточнил он.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — проворчал мистер Снейп, и стало ясно, что он ничего такого не забывал. Он вытащил из сундука что-то искрящееся и серебристое. — Это очень ценная вещь, носи с осторожностью, — предупредил он, накидывая плащ Гарри на плечи и укутывая. Гарри замер, наслаждаясь теплым прикосновением рук мистера Снейпа, а Дадли снова завопил:

— Гарри — летающая башка!.. Ха-ха.

Гарри взглянул в зеркало, что стояло в углу. И увидел, что его голова действительно летает в воздухе, совершенно отдельно от тела. Все остальное просто исчезло… нет, стало невидимым! Гарри затаил дыхание. Сколько раз он мечтал просто исчезнуть, стать невидимкой. Мистер Снейп как будто прочитал его мысли.

— Теперь поспешим. Луна не будет светить вечно, — заявил мистер Снейп сварливо.

***

Петунье снилось, что они с Лили качаются так высоко, что деревья, дома, город — все остается далеко внизу. Они летели так высоко, что встречали птиц, и те махали им крыльями. Лили смеялась, ее рыжие волосы развевались на ветру, прическа Петуньи была идеально аккуратной.

— Нам нельзя, — испугалась в какой-то момент Петунья, пролетая над магазином дрелей. — Вернон будет недоволен…

— Туни, ты водишь! — вскрикнула малышка Лили, легко хлопнув ее по плечу и исчезая за облаками. Петунья устремилась за ней, счастливо смеясь.

***

На одну ночь в году городок преображался. Зажигались зловещие оранжевые огоньки, огромные тыквы ухмылялись со всех сторон, а по улицам носились стайки ребятишек, рычащих, кричащих, визжащих — и никто не ругал их, что они до сих пор не в постели. Каждый дом был причудливо украшен, и только дом номер четыре по Тисовой улице оставался благочестиво-белым.

Гарри и Дадли вертели головами во все стороны, разинув рты. Столько шума, и смеха, и света! Хотя была поздняя ночь, луна ярко освещала им дорогу.

Они заглядывали к соседям, и каждый щедро отсыпал им в корзинку конфет. Мистер Снейп ждал их у калиток, заложив руки за спину, с таким скучным лицом, будто была самая обычная ночь.

— Мистер Снейп, вы хотите лакричного червяка? — спросил Дадли, бегая вокруг него кругами. Мистер Снейп фыркнул.

— Похож ли я на человека, который имеет обыкновение есть червей?

— Гарри, они ведь вкусные, скажи! — возмутился Дадли.

— Вкусные, — подтвердил Гарри. Его рот был перемазан шоколадом.

— Ха-ха, пойдем туда! — Дадли устремился дальше по улице.

— Уже довольно поздно, — заявил мистер Снейп, останавливаясь, чтобы Гарри мог завязать шнурок. — И вы собрали достаточно сладостей.

— Нет, нет, — взмолился Дадли, хватая мистера Снейпа за край его длинного черного пальто. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не домой!

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — вторил ему Гарри. Он наслаждался каждой секундой. Люди были добры к нему — все соседи. Никто не прогнал его с порога, когда Гарри стучался в двери. Все улыбались, и удивлялись его костюму, и угощали сладостями. — Еще совсем не поздно, — сказал Гарри жалобно.

— Очень даже рано! — подхватил Дадли, скача, как безумный кролик. Его алые перчатки почти светились в темноте.

— Самое время, — строго поправил мистер Снейп. — Чтобы раздать сладости.

— Но мы ведь только их собрали! Я не хочу никому отдавать это, — испугался Дадли, прижав к животу корзинку. Карамельки и конфетки переваливались через край, падали на землю, оставляя за ними пестрый след.

— Не все в мире зависит от твоих желаний, — ровно сообщил мистер Снейп, подняв бровь. — Либо раздаем конфеты, либо отправляемся домой, решайте, да поживей. Луна скоро скроется.

Гарри и Дадли переглянулись.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Дадли. — Но я оставлю себе червей.

— Прекрасно, я даже не сомневался, — хмыкнул мистер Снейп. Затем он достал что-то из кармана, что-то, похожее на авторучку. Щелкнул ей, и тут же фонари вокруг них стали с легкими хлопками гаснуть. Свет из фонарей, превращаясь в шарики, слетался к таинственной штуке в руке Снейпа, и исчезал там.

Оказавшись в кромешной тьме, мистер Снейп сунул два пальца в рот и пронзительно свистнул. У Гарри даже в ушах заложило. Дадли так и разинул рот. Чтобы мистер Снейп — и свистел? Уж конечно, он потом ни за что не признается, что сделал это.

Перед ними затормозил автобус, хотя поблизости не было даже остановки. Автобус был разукрашен вдоль и поперек. На стеклах висели маленькие скелеты, которые болтали ногами и щелками косточками, отплясывая странный танец. На крыше автобуса сияла огромная тыква.

— Вам нужно особое приглашение? — спросил мистер Снейп, запрыгнув на подножку.

Кондуктора не было, а на месте водителя сидел смешной маленький человечек с длинной бородой. Голову его венчал красный колпак.

— Гномье такси! — завопил человечек, безумно вращая глазами. Мистер Снейп поморщился.

— Да-да, премного благодарен. Добросьте нас до зоопарка, будьте так любезны.

Он ссыпал пару монеток в специальный мешочек, оторвал три билета, два из них протянул мальчикам.

— Не забудьте прокомпостировать, — велел он, проходя в салон. На всех сиденьях расположились разные чудаки. Гарри увидел человека, кожу которого покрывали грубые коричневые наросты, похожие на кору. Из-под шляпы у него пробивался зеленый побег. Рядом с ним сидела леди, кожа у которой была светло-зеленой и слабо мерцала. За спиной у нее неловко свернулись большие прозрачные крылья. Через проход от них вели светскую беседу старичок с длинным львиным хвостом и девочка, у которой глаза светились желтым. Тут были бледные подростки с длинными клыками, была полная дама, у которой из ушей валил пар, а на коленях у нее четыре спицы сами вязали носок. Была красивая девушка с двумя лицами, глядящими в разные стороны, и один пушистый комок, занимающий целое сиденье, хотя был размером с кулак. У него было два маленьких блестящих глаза, которые тут же уставились на Гарри. Комок подмигнул ему, и Гарри подмигнул в ответ.

— Вот это костюмы, — протянул Дадли завистливо. — Глядите, там призрак болтается! — воскликнул он, запрокинув голову.

— Показывать пальцем неприлично, — одернул его мистер Снейп. — И не думаю, что он «болтается», как ты изволил выразиться. Вперед, ваши билеты. — Он подвел их к креслу, на котором сидела огромная великанша. Ей пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы не биться головой о потолок, хотя автобус изнутри казался больше, чем снаружи. Возможно, он даже был двухэтажным! Гарри всегда мечтал прокатиться на двухэтажном автобусе. Но о таком он, понятно, даже и не мечтал. Он протянул великанше свой билет. Она застенчиво улыбнулась ему, достала крохотные серебряные щипчики и пробила в билете дырку. То же самое проделала с билетом Дадли и мистера Снейпа.

— Вот и наша остановка, — сказал вдруг мистер Снейп, и Гарри выглянул в маленькое оконце, на котором висела занавеска в цветочек. За окном с бешеной скоростью проносились улицы и дома, деревья и светофоры, но казалось, что автобус стоит на месте — не было вообще никакой качки.

— Не зевай, — сказал ему мистер Снейп, подтолкнув в спину. Они выбрались через заднюю дверь и очутились перед ночным зоопарком.

Огромные ворота были закрыты, деревья зловеще склонялись над вывеской. Маленькое объявление указывало, что зоопарк работает только по выходным, с полудня до ужина. Вход строго по билетам!

— Здесь закрыто! — сказал Дадли уныло.

— В самом деле? — насмешливо уточнил мистер Снейп. Он шагнул к воротам, и прутья решетки раздвинулись перед ним. — Вы идете, или тут останетесь?

— А что мы тут будем делать? — спросил Дадли, пока они брели по темной дорожке. — Вы что, хотите скормить наши конфеты зверям?

— Поразительная проницательность, — откликнулся мистер Снейп, подняв бровь.

— Но им нельзя! Им это вредно, — сказал Дадли с умным видом. Мистер Снейп пожал плечами.

— Вам тоже. Однако раз в год можно себя побаловать.

Гарри спешил за ними, боясь, что про него забудут. Его серебристая накидка сверкала в свете полной луны. Гарри вдруг захотелось накинуть на голову капюшон и стать совсем невидимым. Но мистер Снейп обернулся и взглянул на него, будто услышал мысли.

— Нас уже заждались, ты ведь не хочешь опоздать?

— Нет, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Гарри во весь рот.

Он никогда прежде не бывал в зоопарке. На день рождения Дадли вся семья Дурслей ездила туда, а Гарри оставался с соседкой, миссис Фигг, и ее вонючими котами.

Вдруг вспыхнули фонари, и из тьмы проявились клетки и вольеры. Дорогу им заслонил огромный бурый медведь, рядом с ним была обезьянка. Оба животных были наряжены в ливреи с золотыми пуговицами.

— Ваши билеты, — прогудел медведь.

— Пожалуйста, — пискнула обезьянка.

— Нам назначена встреча, — задрал нос мистер Снейп. — И мы принесли угощение, — он внимательно посмотрел на Дадли.

— Мы любим угощения! — радостно сказала обезьянка, протянув руку. Медведь выставил вперед лапы. Гарри и Дадли отсыпали им конфет.

Они двинулись мимо клеток, но все они были пустыми.

— Где же все звери? — спросил Гарри, слегка разочарованный.

— Да, где они? — подхватил Дадли сердито.

— Там, где им и положено. Навещают свои семьи, прохлаждаются в барах, совершают долгие прогулки по паркам, — ответил мистер Снейп. — Не думаешь же ты, что кто-то согласится работать целый год без единого выходного? Хотя твой отец считает именно так, похоже, — добавил он вполголоса, себе под нос.

— Тогда кому мы все это несем? — уточнил Дадли.

— Много будешь знать, — начал мистер Снейп наставительно, и оба мальчика подхватили хором:

— Скоро состаришься.

Мистер Снейп улыбнулся. Совсем легонько, уголком губ, так, что заметить это мог только кто-то внимательный.

Они подошли к огромному зданию, на котором было написано: «Серпентарий».

Змеи были повсюду; ползали по полу, так, что приходилось ступать очень осторожно. Сворачивались кольцами на люстрах, сплетались на подоконниках, похожие на живую шипящую лозу.

Мистер Снейп подошел к дальнему вольеру, где на большой ветке лежала просто огромная змея.

— Королевский питон, — почтительно представил змею мистер Снейп. Гарри неловко поклонился, а Дадли неуклюже присел, изобразив книксен.

— Зовите меня просто Сэм, — отозвалась змея дружелюбно. — Ну-ну, и кто тут у нас? Тот самый мальчик?

— Хотелось бы уточнить, — сдержано ответил мистер Снейп. — У нас нет окончательной уверенности.

Питон соскользнул с ветки одним плавным движением. Его приплюснутая голова поднялась над землей так, чтобы быть вровень с лицом Гарри. Изо рта показался раздвоенный, страшный язык.

— Как тебя зовут, мальчик? — прошипел питон тихо.

— Гарри, ваше величество, — ответил Гарри. — Гарри Поттер.

— Вот как… рад с тобой познакомиться, Гарри Поттер, маленький герой.

— Вы меня с кем-то перепутали, — нервно ответил Гарри, покосившись на мистера Снейпа в поисках поддержки. Но тот глядел так, словно не понимал ни единого слова. — Я не герой, я просто Гарри.

— Я еще никогда не ошибался в таких вещах. — Питон открыл пасть, что было очень похоже на улыбку, и прикоснулся кончиком раздвоенного языка к шраму на лбу у Гарри. Дадли завизжал, как девчонка, а Гарри только зажмурился.

— Я не причиню вреда, — шепнул питон, и Гарри храбро кивнул.

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Как жаль, что ветер переменился, — вздохнул питон, и Гарри распахнул глаза.

— Что?

— Нам пора, — резко сказал мистер Снейп, протянув питону корзинку с конфетами. — Угостите ваших друзей.

— Благодарю. За мной тоже скоро приедет такси. — Питон мечтательно покачивался перед ними. — Полнолуние и Хэллоуин… давно так удачно не совпадало. Мои родные по мне соскучились.

— Мистер Снейп, зачем вы нас туда привели? — спросил Дадли, пока они шагали к воротам. — И о чем шипел тот змей?

— Нас это не касается, — отрезал мистер Снейп, взглянув на Гарри. — Что еще? — воскликнул он вдруг, застыв на выходе. У ворот стоял большой черный мотоцикл, а верхом на нем взгромоздился медведь — так показалось сперва, но потом Гарри понял, что это человек, только очень бородатый.

— Меня тут за вами прислали, — улыбнулся бородач. — Эта… Минерва просила поспешить, ей к утру вернуться надось к своим львяткам.

— Прислала бы письмо, — процедил мистер Снейп, но из кустов вдруг донеслось:

— Письмо! ХА! Где твоя БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ, Северус, ты разве не знаешь, что письма ПЕРЕХВАТЫВАЮТ?

— Ради всего святого, — пробормотал мистер Снейп, закатив глаза так сильно, что Гарри испугался. — Я не могу оставить детей здесь, Хагрид, ты подкинешь нас всех?

— Запрыгивайте, — радостно пробасил бородач. Мистер Снейп грациозно устроился на кожаном сиденье позади него и взглянул на мальчиков.

— Ну? Или вам нужно специальное приглашение?

Удивительно, но они все легко уместились на кожаной сидушке. Гарри прижался к мистеру Снейпу с одного бока, Дадли — с другого. Мотоцикл в одно мгновение разогнался, а в следующее — оторвался от земли и покатил между ночных облаков и редких звездочек. Ветер шумел в ушах, глядеть вниз было страшно, и Гарри изо всех сил держался за мистера Снейпа. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как узкая ладонь легла ему на спину, обнимая и придерживая.

Дадли всю дорогу вопил, не то от страха, не то от восторга. Гарри сидел тихо как мышка, только в один момент не сдержал изумленного вздоха — они обогнули белоснежную луну, и бородач оторвал одну руку от руля, чтобы зачерпнуть лунного света и швырнуть через плечо. В воздухе повисла сияющая дымка.

— Красотища, скажите? — спросил он, обернувшись через плечо и улыбаясь мальчикам во весь рот.

— Следи за дорогой, — велел ему мистер Снейп.

Они приземлились у вокзала Кинг-Кросс. Здание было огромным, абсолютно пустынным. Мистер Снейп оставил их в зале ожидания, на неудобной жесткой скамейке, и велел ждать.

Гарри поглядел ему вслед, а потом повернулся к Дадли.

— Питон сказал, что ветер переменился! — воскликнул Гарри, а Дадли наморщил лоб.

— Так вы о погоде болтали? — разочарованно протянул он.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Мистер Снейп ведь сказал — он с нами будет, пока ветер не переменится.

— Да ну, — уверенно сказал Дадли. — Он нас не бросит. Ему мой папа платит двадцать центов в час.

Гарри застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Он еще мог различить темный силуэт мистера Снейпа вдали. Накинув на голову капюшон, Гарри стал невидимкой и ринулся следом. Ему пришлось ступать очень осторожно, потому что гулкое эхо разносило шаги по всему залу. И он слегка задержался перед турникетом, размышляя, как бы его преодолеть. Наконец, он выбрался на платформы. Мистер Снейп обнаружился на платформе номер 9. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и вел беседу с серой кошкой.

— Сейчас середина учебного года, Минерва! Как ты собираешься это устроить?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, как всегда, — ответила кошка со всем достоинством. Ее уши повернулись в ту сторону, где стоял Гарри, и тот замер на месте, боясь вздохнуть. — Ты не можешь тут оставаться. Ты только привлекаешь к нему лишнее внимание.

— Я это понимаю, — проворчал мистер Снейп, а затем вздохнул, опустив голову. — Еще столько нужно сделать.

— У нас будет на это время, — возразила кошка. — Через четыре года, когда ему придет письмо. Чудо, что ты нашел его, но теперь пришло время проститься.

Нет! Гарри не понимал, о чем идет речь, но чувствовал — прощаться с мистером Снейпом он не готов.

— Поезд отправляется через минуту, — мягко сказала кошка и вдруг исчезла, как не бывало. Мистер Снейп постоял на одном месте, глядя в стену, разделяющую платформы 9 и 10. Наконец, он повернулся туда, где стоял Гарри, и пробормотал:

— Маленький непослушный негодник.

Гарри не был уверен, видит ли его мистер Снейп и к кому обращены эти слова. Больно много в них было нежности — уж верно, мистер Снейп вспомнил про какого-то другого, дорогого ему негодника.

Мистер Снейп подождал еще секунду, открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но вдруг развернулся и зашагал к стене. Раз — и он скользнул в нее, ни один кирпичик не пошевелился. Гарри ринулся следом, но врезался в твердую стенку и больно ушибся. Он принялся колотить по стене, пинать ее, звать мистера Снейпа, но все без толку.

Гарри сел на корточки и заплакал. Но вскоре он услышал, как кто-то другой плачет в темноте, и куда громче. Гарри вытер нос и поспешил на звук.

Дадли скитался по пустому вокзалу и завывал. Стоило Гарри скинуть с себя плащ-невидимку и запихнуть его в карман, Дадли подскочил к нему.

— Куда ты делся! — сердито и испуганно простонал Дадли. — Вы меня оба бросили! Тут темно! И страшно!

— Я здесь, — вздохнул Гарри, крепко взявшись за боксерскую перчатку. — Но мистер Снейп ушел.

— Ушел? Куда он ушел? Домой? — всхлипнул Дадли, но Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, он ушел. Совсем.

Дадли снова зарыдал, и Гарри тоже шмыгнул носом раз-другой. Но вскоре взял себя в руки.

— Нам пора домой. Дядя и тетя будут ругаться.

Они вышли на улицу и растерянно огляделись по сторонам. Кругом были незнакомые здания Сити, а гномий автобус, похоже, приходил лишь по свисту. Сколько Гарри и Дадли ни пихали пальцы в рот, свистеть они не умели.

— Пс-с-с, — раздалось сверху, и мальчики задрали голову. На крыше низенького дома сидел их сосед, мистер Грозный Глаз. Под мышкой у него была зажата подзорная труба. — Я заметил, вы потерялись? Разве вы не умеете ориентироваться по звездам?

— Нет, сэр, — уныло откликнулся Гарри.

— Тогда забирайтесь, — он поманил их, и Гарри с Дадли переглянулись. Они ловко взобрались по узенькой пожарной лестнице, хотя под Дадли каждая перекладина громко скрипела. Стоило им плюхнуться рядом с Грозным Глазом, как тот протянул свою трубу Дадли.

— Следи, чтоб ХВОСТА не было, — велел он. — А ты крутани флюгер, будь добр.

Гарри обогнул трубу и схватился за флюгер, который был в виде метлы. Древко метлы указывало в сторону высотных зданий на горизонте. Гарри толкнул метлу кончиком пальца, заставляя кружиться. Она принялась вращаться, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не разогналась так, что казалась невидимой.

— Отличный ветер сегодня, ВОСТОЧНЫЙ! — завопил Грозный Глаз, запрыгнув на трубу и болтая ногами. Одна нога у него была деревянной, как у пирата. — Мигом домчит… ПОЛНЫЙ ВПЕРЕД, курс на ТИСОВУЮ УЛИЦУ!..

Крыша под ними задрожала, а потом оторвалась от дома и медленно поплыла по воздуху. У Гарри уже не было сил удивляться, а Дадли захихикал.

— Папа так и сказал недавно, что у вас крыша едет!

— Ты не ОТВЛЕКАЙСЯ, — одернул его Грозный Глаз, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль, — ВРАГИ НЕ ДРЕМЛЮТ. Только разве что после обеда.

Гарри стоял на самом краю крыши, держась за флюгер, и глядел, как все ближе и ближе к ним — Тисовая улица. Глаза его слезились от ветра, а может, и еще от чего.

— Земля по курсу! ПРИЧАЛИВАЕМ, — рявкнул Грозный Глаз, и они причалили прямо на газон дома номер четыре, смяв всю герань, которую тетя Петунья старательно высаживала. — Теперь ступайте, малявки, и ПОМНИТЕ: рот на замке, ухо востро!

Когда Дадли и Гарри ввалились в гостиную, там горел свет. Мистер и миссис Дурсль кинулись им навстречу. Дадли тут же принялись обнимать, целовать и ощупывать на предмет повреждений.

— Где вас носило?! — вопил мистер Дурсль, и его усы топорщились так сильно, что казалось — вот-вот отвалятся. — Где ваша няня?!

— Он ушел, — трагичным тоном заявил Дадли.

— Мы нашли его записку, — всхлипнула тетя Петунья. — Смотрю — а в комнате его вещей нет! Только записка, и такая сухая, короткая. Даже не попрощался, как следует! Разве так люди делают?

— Ни ответа, ни привета! — кипел Вернон Дурсль. — Бросил вас, а главное, бросил нас! Вот так внезапно! Никаких ему рекомендаций не будет.

— Ему не нужны рекомендации, — тихо сказал Гарри.

— Что ты там бормочешь, мальчика? — рявкнул Вернон. — Всем нужны рекомендации! В нашем мире без них не протянешь. А этот прохвост… я сразу понял, с ним не всё в порядке!..

— С ним всё было в порядке, — заявил Дадли, топнув ногой. — Я не хочу другую няню! НЕ ХОЧУ!!!

— Милый, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — засуетилась Петунья, не прекращая обнимать сына. — Мы обязательно найдем кого-нибудь получше.

— Ну уж нет! Чтобы я еще раз доверился проходимцу… отдавал ему свои кровные! И потом он бы слинял вот так — не прощаясь, по-французски! — (Да-да, англичане так и говорят про тех, кто уходит, не сказав «до свидания».) Вернон Дурсль упал в кресло, которое жалобно заскрипело. — Туни, налей мне чего-нибудь. Я слишком нервничаю, того и гляди, удар хватит. У нас в семье плохая сердечная история, ты ведь знаешь.

— Я чувствовала, я чувствовала, — всхлипывала тетя Петунья, заламывая руки. — Знала, что случится что-то плохое, но никак не думала, что мистер Снейп может просто уйти…

Гарри медленно поднялся по лестнице и зашел в свою комнату. Там было тихо и пусто. Приглушенный шум из гостиной почти не достигал второго этажа. Гарри упал на кровать, глядя в окошко, куда заглядывала идеально круглая, белая луна.

Потом повернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку. В кармане что-то мешало. Гарри достал из кармана серебристый плащ и запихнул под подушку. При этом рукой он нащупал там что-то, что ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось темной ракушкой. Вроде тех, что сбрасывают раки-отшельники. Гарри приложил раковину к уху, но вместо плеска волн он услышал низкий, спокойный голос – так близко и отчетливо, словно мистер Снейп стоял в комнате.

«До свидания, Гарри», — сказал голос.

До свидания. Гарри улыбнулся. До свидания. Значит — до встречи.

— До встречи, мистер Снейп, — прошептал он, прижав ракушку к груди.


End file.
